How Am I Going To Pull This Off?
by Mrs. Lucas McDreamy
Summary: Now that Meredith and Addison have both given birth, Derek is a father to not one, but three newborns. How will he handle this? How will he divide up his time? Who will he chose to be with? Read to find out. Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Basically this takes place a month after prom. Meredith doesn't choose Derek or Finn. She did sleep with Derek and now she is pregnant with his baby, as is…..Addison! Derek is going to become a daddy to two different babies who have two different mommies. **

Meredith Grey walked into the gynecologist's office. She slowly walked up to the receptionist and waited for her to speak.

"Name?"

"Meredith Grey, I'm here for a pregnancy test."

"Have a seat, the doctor will be out shortly."

"Thanks."

Meredith turned around and took in the atmosphere. There was only one other women in the waiting room besides her. Meredith walked over to chair and picked up a magazine.

"Annie Bricks?" A nurse called.

And then, there was only Meredith left in the room. After skimming through nearly all of the _Baby Talk_ magazines, the office door opened to reveal a tall red haired woman. The woman looked nervous, but marched up to the receptionist with pride.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. I'm here for a pregnancy test."

"Have a seat, the doctor will be out shortly."

Addison nodded and walked over to the sit next to Meredith.

"Well, hello there Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith acknowledged.

"So what brings you here Grey?"

Meredith thought for a second. She wanted more then anything to say 'Well, Addison, I fucked your husband and now I'm in the same mess as you.' But Meredith knew that nothing good could come from saying that.

"I'm just here for my annual examine. So, you and Derek…?"

Addison smiled. "Yeah, everything seems to finally be going right for us, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"How are you and our vet doing?" Addison chirped.

"First of all he's not our vet anymore because, well, because there isn't a dog anymore, second of all, that's none of your business."

"Meredith Grey." The nurse called.

"That's me." Meredith stood up and walked towards the nurse. "It was good talking to you Dr. Shepherd."

And with that, Meredith disappeared behind the door.

"You and Dr. Shepherd are friends?" The nurse asked.

"You could say that." Meredith agreed.

"She's here for a pregnancy test too. It would be kind of cool if you two were pregnant together. There's nothing greater then going through pregnancy with a girlfriend who's going through the same thing."

"Excuse me? When I said that we were friends, I meant friends, nothing more then friends. We're friends. That's it."

"Oh you young girls these days. I meant a friend whose a girl." The nurse laughed. "Now, if you would sit up here, so I can take some blood."

Meredith jumped onto the table and held her arm out.

"Very good. I'm going to go bring this to the lab. I'll be back in twenty minutes with the results."

"Thank you."

After the nurse dropped the blood work off at the lab, she went out to the waiting room and got Addison.

"So, I hear you and Meredith Grey are good friends. You must be very excited."

"Excited about what?" Addison asked.

"About having a baby at the same time as her. I was telling her before that there is nothing like having _friend that's a girl_ who its going through the same thing as you."

"Yeah, there's not." Addison said. _Thee Meredith Grey is pregnant? Leave it to Meredith to ruin my thunder. At least, she's pregnant with the vet and not with my Derek._

"Now, if you would give me your arm." The nurse said, but Addison didn't answer. She was to busy in her own thoughts. "Addison, may I please have your arm?" She asked again.

"Right, right. I'm sorry." Addison handed the nurse her arm and flinched as she took the blood.

"Now, I won't deliver Meredith Grey's results to her until yours are done, so that way the two of you can find out together. If you like you can go wait with her in her room."

"No thank you. I think I would like to wait by myself if you don't mind."

"Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Addison rolled her eyes as the nurse left the room.

Twenty minutes later, the nurse walked into Meredith's room.

"Congratulations Ms. Grey, you are indeed pregnant."

Meredith smiled and thanked the nurse. She watched as the nurse walked out of the room and across the hall, probably to Addison. _How the hell will I, Meredith Grey pull this one off? _

"Knock Knock." Addison said and she opened the door. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thanks. Are you?"

"I am. I can not wait to tell Derek."

Meredith smiled a fake smile. "I bet." _I should be the one telling Derek, but no! I can't, because of her._

"So have you thought about how you'll tell Finn?"

Meredith shook her head. "I think I'll just flat out tell him. You know, just rip off the band aid?"

"Ahh, I take it that this wasn't planned?"

Meredith shook her head again. "So, how do you plan on telling McDreamy?"

"And we're back at calling him McDreamy?" Addison laughed.

"Listen, Addison, I would appreciate it if we could keep this between you and me for a little while. I don't want this out there just yet."

"Of course Meredith, and if you need anything…"

"Thank you."

Meredith hopped off the examination table and walked over to the door. "I'll see you later at work."

"Wait, Meredith, would like to get something to eat with me? You know kind of celebrate in a way?"

Meredith didn't know what to say. "Sure."

"Great." Suddenly, Addison didn't think that Meredith was trying to still her thunder anymore.

A/N**: So, what did you guys think? I've had this idea in my head for awhile, but I was a little nervous about doing a Grey's fic. I've done Gilmore Girl's fics before, but this is my first for Grey's Anatomy. Please be honest and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I not continue? Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. I'm sorry that this took a while. I've been pretty sick. I seriously can't stop coughing. I cough at least two times every five minutes. Its pretty funny. Anyway, here is chapter two. I don't have school on Monday so maybe I feel better, I'll update then. Enjoy!**

"So, Meredith, where do feel like going to eat?" Addison asked.

The two women were sitting in the doctor's parking lot in Addison's car.

"I really don't care, what ever you want is fine."

"Okay, well…are you in the mood for Mexican?"

"Sure." Meredith smiled a fake smile.

"Meredith, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Addison, really."

"Okay."

Addison turned the radio on and brought her attention back to the road.

"Addison?" Meredith asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being nice to me? It's not like I don't appreciate it…because I do. It's just the dirty ex mistress."

"Meredith, you may be the dirty ex mistress, but we're pregnant together. Do you know how great that is? We're going to be experiencing everything knowing that we have somebody else who is going through the same thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Addison laughed.

Meredith started to laugh as well. Just then Meredith's cell phone started to ring. She looked down at the number on the screen and then held the phone up so Addison could see.

"Do you know this number? It seems very familiar…"

Addison looked over at the phone. "Oh, that's the gyno's number."

"I wonder what they want."

Meredith opened her phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello. Meredith Grey speaking."

"Hi Meredith, I'm calling from Dr. Curtis's office. We were going over your blood test and something came up that you should be aware of. Would it be possible for you to come back in?"

"I don't understand. Wouldn't the nurse from before have noticed this?" Meredith asked.

The woman on the other line was silent for a few seconds. "Meredith, Dr. Curtis was looking over them himself. We recommend you come back in for the results."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Meredith hung up the phone and dropped it into her bag.

"I'm sorry, but can you drive me back to the doctor's office?"

"What happened?"

"Something showed up in the blood work." Meredith said softly. "I mean, I guess this could be good right? If something was wrong I mean. Then I wouldn't have to tell Finn and this whole mess would be over with."

"Meredith, you don't mean that." Addison placed her hand on Meredith's knee.

"You have no idea how complicated this is Addison. You have no idea."

"What do you mean by complicated? It's not Finn's?" Addison asked.

"Yes…no…I mean yes it is Finn's. Why would you think that it wasn't?" Meredith snapped.

"Sorry." Addison took her hand off of Meredith's knee and returned it to the wheel. "I just don't see how it could be so complicated."

"Please just drop it." Meredith pleaded.

Addison nodded her head. "So, want me to come up with you?"

Addison had just pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"If you don't mind." Meredith whispered.

Addison and Meredith both got out of the car and walked into the building. When they reached the door to doctor's office, Meredith froze.

"Meredith, it will all be fine."

"Right, right. It will all be fine." Meredith reassured herself.

Addison put her hand on the doorknob and proceeded inside, while Meredith slowly walked behind her.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Meredith Grey, they're expecting us." Addison answered when Meredith didn't respond.

"Just one moment. Let me tell the doctor that you are here."

Addison nodded and sat down next to Meredith.

"Hey, its going to be okay." She said again.

Meredith nodded. "I know."

Just then the door opened and Dr. Curtis walked over to Meredith and Addison.

"Meredith, would you like to come into my office?"

Meredith nodded and carefully stood up. Addison did the same. The two women followed Dr. Curtis into his office, where he instructed Meredith to sit on the table. Meredith obeyed and hopped onto the table, the way she had earlier in the day.

"Ms. Grey, I am very sorry to have called you back here. I had a patient who was in labor when you stopped by before."

"Please get to the point Dr. Curtis." Meredith asked.

"Sorry. Your blood work showed very high levels…"

"You mean there's more then one baby?" Addison interrupted.

"Yes, there is more then one fetus. Meredith, if you could lay back, we will do an ultrasound to see how many babies there are."

"Yeah, okay."

Meredith laid down and lifted her shirt up so that it was resting just under her breasts. She had done an ultrasound on patients, but she had never received one herself. She knew the routine as if it were an everyday activity.

"Now…" The doctor said as he took out the ultrasound gel.

"This will be a little cold." Meredith mocked and received a look from the doctor. "Sorry, I'm an intern. I've done this quite a few times myself. And her, over there…"

"I know Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, Meredith. She's the best in our field."

Addison smiled. "Well, I'm not the best…"

Dr. Curtis smiled back and placed the ultrasound wand onto Meredith's flat stomach.

"Well, here is one baby." The doctor pointed to the screen. "And…" The doctor continued to move the wand over Meredith's stomach. "Here is the other baby."

"Twins, I'm having twins? _I_ am having twins?" Meredith asked.

"I take it this isn't good news?"

"No, no, it is…I was just expecting something more…_awful_." Meredith said and Addison laughed at her choice of words.

"Well, are you planning to have the babies?" Dr. Curtis asked.

"Of course. I would never even consider an abortion!"

"Would you like me to print out a picture of the babies?"

Meredith nodded and hopped off of the table. The doctor handed Meredith the picture and the two women left the doctor's office.

"You still wanna get something to eat?" Addison asked.

"No, not really. I just want to go home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at work then."

"Bye Addison. Thanks for everything."

"Of course." Addison got into her car and waved goodbye to Meredith.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Later that night when Derek got home from work, Addison was sitting outside the trailer on a lawn chair. When she saw Derek pull up, she immediately jumped off her chair and ran to his car.

"It's good to see you too." Derek smirked.

"I have the best news, Derek!"

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." Addison blurted out.

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant. Aren't you happy?"

"Happy? Yes, of course I'm happy. I just… we didn't plan this did we? There was no planning involved right?"

"No." Addison said sadly. "But Derek, a baby. We're going to have a baby."

Derek ran his hand through his hair and thought for a moment. "Yeah, we're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby!" Derek said a little bit more excitingly.

"Yeah, we are."

Addison kissed Derek softly on the lips before running into the trailer, leaving Derek alone outside. Derek stood by his car as he watched his wife run into their home, it was the happiest he had ever seen her. He couldn't fully appreciate the moment if he didn't call his best friend and share the news, so he took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello." Meredith answered.

"Meredith, it's me, Derek."

"I know." Meredith said sweetly.

"I have to tell you something." Derek said.

"Okay."

"Addison's pregnant! I'm going to be a father!"

_Times three. _Meredith thought. "Wow Derek, congratulations. You're going to make a great dad." Meredith sighed and tried to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Thank you. God, you have no idea how excited I am."

"I think I do."

"Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Meredith." Derek said.

"Bye."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Omg! I got this up so fast! Thanks for all the reviews!

The next day, Derek and Addison walked into the hospital hand in hand. They both had smiles spread across their faces.

"They look happy." Alex mumbled.

"Its good for you." Christina said. "Satan won't go hard on you today. You should be happy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alex said with a smile forming on his face.

"Good morning." Addison and Derek said at the same time.

"Good morning." All of the interns replied, except for Meredith who refused to look at the happy couple.

"Morning Dr. Grey." Addison said.

Meredith looked up and smiled at her. "Good Morning Dr. Montgomery Shepherd."

Derek smiled at Meredith before he and Addison continued on their way.

"What was that all about?" Christina asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Oh it was definitely something. Wasn't it something?" Christina asked George and Alex.

"I hate to say it but…it was definitely something." George said and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." Izzie popped up behind Meredith.

"Izzie, what-what are you doing?" Meredith asked. "I mean I'm happy you're here, we're happy you're here…its just…"

"I'm starting work today and if anyone has a problem with it…"

"Good morning." Bailey interrupted. "Welcome back Izzie. I hope we're all ready to do rounds?"

The interns nodded and proceeded to follow Bailey to rounds.

"Name?" Bailey asked of the first patient.

"Edward Spring." Christina read. "He…um…he claims…to be…dead. He was trying to prove that theory last night so, he cut a…um…he cut a…"

"Yang…" Bailey scolded.

"He put a hole in his penis. He wanted to see if there would be pain."

"There was." Edward said.

"Excuse me?" Christina asked.

"There was pain. There was a lot of pain."

"Well, Mr. Spring, you are obviously not dead…"

"I am though. I am. I have worms crawling around inside of me. I can feel them. There's one going for my heart right now. If you give me your hand you can feel it."

"Mr. Spring, we are going to try and help you, okay?"

"Christina, get a psyche consult on him. Get an x-ray of his penis. Make sure he didn't severe anything important down there, and make sure there's no infection."

"Yes mam'."

"Okay, Izzie, you're with me. Alex, you're with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, George you're with Burke, and Grey, you're with Shepherd."

"Dr. Bailey?" Meredith asked.

"What Grey?"

"Is there anyway I can trade?"

"No there is not. Now get to work."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Meredith."

"Hello Dr. Shepherd."

"So we're back to Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So, Dr. Grey, I hear you went out with my wife yesterday." Derek said, and Meredith's face turned white.

"Well, I um…I ran into her at the doctor's office."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, she told me."

"She did? She said she wouldn't."

"Meredith, getting your annual examine isn't a big deal." Derek laughed.

"Right, right. So, what are we working on today?"

"Mr. Berger, he has a brain tumor."

"How bad?"

"Worse stage. He doesn't want the surgery until his wife gives birth."

"His wife is pregnant?"

"With twins."

"With twins? That's horrible."

"I know. She's not due for another two months. He won't make it that long with out the surgery."

"But twins are usually delivered early, a month early to be exact."

"She has two months not counting the last month."

"Oh." Meredith said sadly.

"You need to talk to him. You need to get him to get the surgery now. "

"Why me?"

"Because you have a way with people. You can get him to do what ever we need him to do. He's in that room over there. Come find me when you're done talking to him."

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No offense Dr. Shepherd, but why are you so happy?" Alex asked the female Shepherd.

"Well, Alex, if you must know, I am pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"That's right."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Alex."

"It's McSteamy's isn't it?"

"McSteamy?"

"Mark…Mark. I've been around the girls way to much."

"Mark's McSteamy?"

Alex nodded and looked at Addison eager to know the answer.

"No, it's not McSteamy's…MARK'S, its Derek's."

"So you're going to work things out with him?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Addison smiled.

"So when did you find out?"

"Yesterday which reminds me, I have to go talk to Derek. I'll see you later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hi Mr. Berger. I'm Dr. Grey. I'm one of your doctors." Meredith said sweetly.

"I'm not having the surgery, I'm sorry. I want to see my twins be born."

"Well, with the surgery, you will be able to do that as well as watch they grow up."

"Dr. Grey, I've already made up my mind. Nothing you say can change it."

Meredith walked over to the door and looked to see if there was anyone standing outside. No one was there so she walked back over to Mr. Berger's bed where she took out the ultrasound picture from the day before.

"Mr. Berger, these are my twins. I just found out about them yesterday. But see the thing about my twins is, they don't have a father. Well they do, but…they don't. See, this whole thing is pretty complicated and I can't tell the father about them. They are going to grow up with out a father. They will never know who their father is." Meredith said on the verge of tears. "But your twins, they can know their father. They can know you, but if you don't have this surgery, they won't. You won't make it until your wife gives birth Mr. Berger. You need to have this surgery now. If not for your own life, but for your twins lives."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Meredith asked.

"I said okay. I'll have the surgery today."

"Good, I'll go tell Dr. Shepherd." Meredith wiped her eyes and placed the ultrasound picture back in her pocket. "I'll see you later Mr. Berger."

When Meredith turned around, she was face to face with Derek.

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith stated.

"Dr. Grey, please wait for me outside. I have to talk to you."

Meredith nodded, but instead of waiting in the hallway, she ran to the elevator and got in, but she wasn't fast enough because Derek was right behind her.

"Meredith…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Meredith crossed her arms and looked down to the floor.

"Meredith, whose the father?" Derek asked.

Meredith didn't answer. Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal Addison. Addison stepped inside the elevator and kissed Derek.

"Hello Meredith."

"Hi." Meredith said.

"Meredith's pregnant. Isn't that right Meredith?" Derek smirked.

Meredith nodded. "Addison already knows."

Derek looked at Addison and back at Meredith. "Meredith is pregnant and she won't tell me who the father is."

"It's none of your business Derek."

"Its none of my business." Derek laughed.

"Derek, leave the poor girl alone, okay?" Addison scolded.

Derek didn't know what to say, his wife had just stood up for the dirty ex mistress.

"Meredith would you like to eat lunch with us?" Addison asked.

"No thank you."

With that Meredith walked out of the elevator and headed towards the cafeteria.

"We need to talk." Addison said as she and Derek stepped out of the elevator.

"Okay."

"We need to tell chief about the baby. I made a mistake telling Alex Karev first."

"Okay." Derek said, his mind was still fixated on Meredith.

"Okay then." Addison said and then walked over to a table to eat her lunch. "Oh and leave Meredith Grey alone, will you?"

"Its not my fault she's knocked up." Derek said loudly. _Or maybe it is. _He thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey guys." Meredith said as she sat down to eat lunch.

"Hey." All the interns plus Callie said.

"Okay, why is everyone looking at me?" Meredith asked after a moment of silent stares.

"Is it true?" Christina asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Meredith sighed.

"She is! It's true. You're pregnant. Whose the father? Is it McDreamy? I bet it's McDreamy."

"Will you be quiet I don't want anyone to know." Meredith shushed all her friends.

"Too late for that." Alex smirked.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

"McDreamy basically shouted it a few minutes ago."

Meredith didn't say anything, she just stood up and walked over to Addison and Derek.

"You have NO right to talk about me. You had NO right telling everyone that I am pregnant! Who do you think you are?" Meredith screamed. "You…you...you are such a jerk!"

With that Meredith walked back inside and into the locker room. After a few minutes Christina walked into the locker room.

"Hey."

"Hey." Meredith sniffled.

Christina sat down on the floor next to Meredith. "You okay?"

Meredith only nodded. "He's the father. He's their father."

"McDreamy? Are you going to tell him? Did you say their?"

"Yes McDreamy, Christina, me and Finn, we never slept together. I'm having twins. I'm having Derek's twins." Meredith pulled the picture out from the pocket of her scrubs and handed it to Christina.

"Wow. Um…wow. So, if you…you know…need anything…I'm here."

"Thank you Christina."

Christina stood up just as Addison walked into the locker room.

"Please don't say anything Christina."

"I won't and ah…Satan alert." Christina said as she backed out of the locker room.

"Hey Addison."

"Hey. Listen, I'm sorry about Derek."

"It's okay. He can be a jerk sometimes. We all no that." Meredith smiled.

Addison smiled as well. "Listen, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night? I'll make Derek apologize. It will be great."

"Okay." Meredith agreed.

"Now, I recommend you go tell chief about this right now. Plus, you really shouldn't be working so hard, especially with twins."

Meredith nodded and stood up. "Thanks Addison."

"Anytime."

Meredith slowly walked up the stairs to the Chief's office. When she got to his office, she softly knocked on the door and went inside,

"Chief, there's something I have to tell you. I'm pregnant, with twins."

"I know Meredith. News travels fast around this hospital. I've already thought about what I'm going to do." Meredith nodded. "You will work seven to five everyday. You will not get days off each week like the other interns. Instead, you will have time to go home and sleep. Every other week, I will give you the weekend off. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you Chief."

"You're welcome Meredith." Dr. Webber said. "I'd go talk with Dr. Bailey and tell her what we've come up with, okay?"

Meredith nodded and left the room.

_Maybe these next eight months won't be so bad. _Meredith thought, and then she saw Derek walk by. _But then again, maybe they will._

A/N: I already know how I'm going to have Derek and Addison find out that the babies are Derek's. It's not going to happen for awhile though. Thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let me start off by thanking you for all the amazing reviews. I love reading them. Sorry it took longer to get this up, but school has been well, school. LOL. Last nights episode was amazing. I felt so bad for Addison. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

"Meredith, its good to see you." Addison said as she greeted Meredith at the door.

"Hi Addison, how are you?"

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"Derek, Meredith's here." Addison called into the other room.

Meredith could hear noise coming from the bedroom and what sounded liked Derek cursing. "Is he okay in there?" Meredith asked.

"He's fine. I'm sure he's just a little nervous, ARE'NT YOU DEREK?" Addison raised her voice at the last part so Derek could hear her better.

Just then Derek came out of the tiny bedroom.

"Hello Meredith, how are you?" Derek faked.

"Good, I'm very good actually."

"Good."

"So I'm going to go outside and put these steaks on the grill." Addison said.

"No, honey, let me. You really shouldn't be doing that."

"I know my limits Derek and I know that I can do this."

With that Addison walked out of the trailer leaving Derek and Meredith behind.

"So twins, huh? You must be excited."

"I am." Meredith agreed.

"They are um…they're Finn's right?"

"Yes, Derek. They are Finn's."

"Where is dear old Finn tonight? He couldn't join us I assume?"

"Well you know what they say about assuming." Meredith stated coldly. "So, are you finally going to build a house? You can't raise a baby in a trailer."

"And you can't raise two in a house full of drunken horny interns."

"My friends are not horny…"

"Oh, right. My bad, that's you."

"I am not a whore and I am not horny! Neither are my friends. There will be no whores around my babies." Meredith huffed and placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"Well, you can always move in with their father." Derek stated coldly.

"If only it was that easy." Meredith whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…just…nothing. It was nothing."

"Meredith?"

"What?" Meredith practically shouted.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that there was a good chance of them being mine."

Meredith didn't know what to say. Should she lie or tell the truth?

"Please tell me if they are mine." Derek stated.

"I can't…I can't deal with this right now…" Meredith said standing up.

"So they are."

"I didn't say that Derek."

"Then what did you say?"

"What is that God awful smell?"

Before Derek could answer, Meredith had taken off for the bathroom. Derek chuckled and walked outside to join Addison. He walked right up to her and kissed her.

"Mmm, hello to you too." Addison smirked.

Derek smiled and took the steak off of the grill and threw it into the woods.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"The smell. It was making Meredith sick." Derek shrugged and walked back inside.

Once inside, Derek knocked on the bathroom door and stuck his head inside. Meredith was on the floor crying.

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, no. That's okay. You had every right to question me. You did. I'm just…a little emotional right now, I guess." Meredith wiped at her tears and stood up. "If you don't mind I think I'm going to go home now." Derek nodded. "Is Addison still outside?" Derek nodded again. "Good bye Derek. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

With that Meredith walked past Derek, grabbed her purse and walked outside.

"I'm going home now. Thanks for inviting me Addison."

"Really? So soon?"

"Yeah. I'm not feeling so hot."

"If it helps, Derek took care of getting rid of the steak."

"No, I still don't feel very good. Thanks again and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Okay." Addison gave in. "I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Addison."

Once Meredith was gone, Addison walked into the trailer to find Derek sitting on the sofa holding what looked like a pair of black panties.

"What are those?" Addison asked.

"What?"

"Those, in your hand. What are they?"

"Oh these?" Derek stalled. "These are…for you. Yes, they are for you. I wanted to wait and give them to you tonight. I thought I could have a little fun taking them off of you tonight."

"Well, what happened to your plan? Why are they in your hands now?" Addison smirked.

"Well…I ah…I thought we could move my plan up to right now."

"I like that thought."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"George? Izzie? I'm home." Meredith called when she walked in the door ten minutes later.

"Hey Mer. We're in the kitchen." Izzie called back.

"What are you guys making?" Meredith asked.

"It's fruit salad with nuts." George proudly said while putting a nut in his mouth.

"Fruit salad with nuts?" Meredith questioned. "That's not something Izzie makes everyday."

"Well, we did our research." Izzie said. "Over the next eight or so months you need to get as much nutrition as you can. You should avoid anything that is unhealthy."

"Yeah…yeah. So that means that Izzie won't be making any more brownies or chocolate cakes for you or…or anything." George added.

"George!" Izzie playfully slapped him. "I will still make that stuff just not for Mer. I wouldn't give up baking for the world."

"Well, thank you. You guys are awesome. I'll be watching TV if either of you guys need me."

"Wait!" George screamed.

"We got you some books. Here." Izzie handed Meredith a pile of books.

"Thanks guys, but what are those books?" Meredith asked while pointing to a stack of books on the counter.

"Oh those?" Izzie asked. "Those are just cook books for expectant mothers. They tell you everything you need to know about food and eating and cooking for a pregnant woman."

Meredith laughed. "Thank you guys, but if you don't mind, I would like to hold off on the reading for tonight. I just want to take my fruit salad and…"

"With nuts." George interrupted.

"I just want to take my fruit salad _with nuts_ and go watch some TV. Today had been a very long day."

"Okay." George said.

"We'll bring dinner in in a little while, k?" Izzie asked.

Meredith nodded. "Just not steak or anything with garlic."

**A/N: Okay, so I know it was a little on the short side but I'm beat. I can barely keep my eyes open. One of you asked me if this was going to be a MerDer or an Addek. I don't know. I love Meredith and Derek together but Addison has grown on me. So, I honestly don't know yet. **

**Also, I'm thinking about skipping forward a few months. I think there will be more to write about then. So, thanks for reading and please please please review!**

**Oh and the panties after Meredith left, yes they were Meredith's. Derek kept them after the prom and Addie never found out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people. Thank you all for the reviews that you left for last chapter. Please keep them coming. What did you guys think about last nights episode? I thought that the first ten minutes were the best. I loved Addison's reaction to Christina shouting "You're pregnant!". That was classic. And then I LOVED LOVED LOVED LOVED LOVED the little talk that Addison and Meredith had and how Addison told Derek not to hurt Meredith again. That was really sweet. Anyway, its obvious that I'm in love with the show. I'm just a little obsessed. LOL. Hope you enjoy this!**

"Grey, where have you been?" Bailey snapped.

"I'm sorry…I…I fell asleep I guess." Meredith rubbed her eyes and looked at Bailey.

Bailey shook her head. "You're working to much Grey. Maybe you should consider going on leave sooner then expected."

"No, that's not an option! I need to complete my internship. I'm working until I'm put on bed rest."

"Sorry Grey, but you are now officially on leave." Bailey said and began to walk away.

"Bailey please…I'm begging you. I'm only three months pregnant."

"Ok, ok. You are going to take the week off. At the end of the week you will have Doctor Shepherd examine you. If you seem to be doing fine you can continue your internship until further notice." Meredith smiled at this. "BUT if there is as little as one thing wrong, one little tiny thing, you will go on leave. No buts about it."

"Addison isn't going on leave for five more months." Meredith protested.

"Yes, but Addison isn't expecting twins and Addison's work load is not nearly as heavy as yours." Addison said from behind Meredith.

Meredith sighed and turned around to face Addison, while Bailey just nodded her head in agreement to what Addison had just said. Nowadays it killed Meredith more then anything to see Addison. Addison's body was still in tip top shape compared to Meredith's. While Meredith had already developed a stomach, and grown out of her normal clothes, Addison's stomach had yet to grow even a few inches and all of her clothes still fit her perfectly if not better then before. The only thing Meredith had going for her was her increasingly large breasts.

"I'll be leaving now." Meredith snapped and walked into the locker-room to change.

Derek walked up to Addison and Bailey and watched Meredith walk off.

"What's up with her?"

"She's on vacation. That's what." Bailey said and walked away.

"So how is my beautiful wife?" Derek asked as he kissed Addison.

"Mmm…very good."

"And my beautiful baby?"

"Good as well." Addison smirked.

Just then Meredith walked out of the locker room. Addison spotted her right away and walked over to her with Derek slowly walking behind her.

"Going somewhere?" Derek smirked.

"Home. I'm going home. That's where."

"Meredith, you're working yourself to hard. You need to relax. All this work and stress is not good for the babies."

"I know." Meredith sighed. "I have to go. I'm going to go food shopping and then who knows what, sleep, tv, who knows?" Meredith laughed.

"Hey, why don't you and Finn go out to eat with me and Derek tonight. It will be fun."

Meredith stalled. She didn't know how to answer that.

"Yeah Meredith, why don't you and _Finn_ join us?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, okay. What time?"

"Six o'clock at Fridays."

"Sounds great."

The next thing Meredith knew, she was standing outside of Finn's office debating whether or not to go inside. Twenty minutes later Meredith found her self in the exact same spot watching as the vet's door opened and then closed.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"I can see that."

"They're not yours."

"We never had sex."

"Everyone thinks they're yours though."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because I told them that they were yours."

"Why would you do that?" Finn asked. He wasn't mad, he just wanted to understand why she was there.

"Because they're Derek's."

Finn opened his mouth to say something but Meredith continued talking.

"They're Derek's, but Derek is going to be a father to his and Addison's baby. Addison is being nice to me. We're friends now. We're friends because she thinks you're the father of my babies. Addison's only having one baby. She looks really good. She looks hot. She's not fat and swollen like I am. I'm fat and swollen. I'm having twins."

"Meredith, would you like to come inside?"

Meredith didn't answer, she just kept rambling so Finn put his arm around her waist and led her inside.

"Here, sit down. Do you want something to drink?" Finn asked.

"No." Meredith said now that she had finished her rant.

"So, you are pregnant and Addison's pregnant?"

"Twins, I'm pregnant with twins."

"You're pregnant with twins and Addison is pregnant. Derek is fathering all of the babies?" Meredith nodded her head. "You and Addison are friends? What are you pregnancy buddies or something?" Finn laughed and Meredith nodded which caused his laughing to stop. "So, you told them that _I_ was the father?" Meredith nodded again. "You are award of the fact that we never…"

"I know that. I just couldn't say that they were Derek's. That wouldn't have been good. They can never know."

"So what are you doing here now?"

"I need a favor. You can say no if you want. I don't care."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I need you to pretend like we're dating. I need you to go on a double date with me and Derek and Addison and pretend like we're dating and that you're happy about the baby."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do tonight. When should I pick you up?"

"How about five?"

"Sounds good. So, you're going to have to tell me a little bit more about our _relationship_."

"Well, you are amazingly excited about the babies. You can't wait for them to arrive."

"How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months."

"What are you having?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know if I want to know."

"So we don't want to know the sex of our babies?"

"No." Meredith shook her head. "Now Derek might tell you that I should move in with you. Just make up some excuse about how its not safe for newborns to be living with animals. Its partially true so he'll buy it."

"Names? Do we have any names?"

"Bella Grace, Kaelyn Rose, Jacob Michael, and…I haven't really thought of a second boy name yet."

"I like those names. They're very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Anything else I should know?"

"I don't think so." Meredith yawned.

"You look tired. Did you get much sleep last night?"

"I don't get much sleep period."

"That's not good Meredith."

"Why do you care? I broke up with you. You shouldn't care about me."

"But I do and I'm not letting you drive back to your house like this. You're beat. You can take a nap in my bed, okay? You know where my shirts are. You can sleep in one of them."

"Finn…"

"Meredith, please. If you want me to pretend to be dating you and fathering your children you need to do this one little thing for me."

"Okay."

Finn kissed Meredith's cheek. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Thank you Finn."

"No problem. I'll have lunch waiting for you when you wake up."

"You're to good to me." Meredith smiled and walked up the stairs to Finn's room.

**A/N: So what did you think? Also, if you have any name suggestions (for the twins and the lil Satan baby. Lol) please tell me. Next chapter will be the double date**.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I got this one up fast. Thanks for all the reviews! You can all see that I work faster when I get more reviews. LOL. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Finn looked up as Meredith walked into his kitchen in nothing but his shirt a few hours later.

"Hey. So, you mentioned something about lunch?"

"Yes I did. I am just finishing up. The food will be ready in about ten minutes."

"You're too good to me. I don't deserve this." Meredith smile as she hopped onto one of the stools.

"Then what do you deserve?"

"Me? I don't deserve much. I'm a terrible person. I slept with a married man and now I'm carrying the product of our mistake."

"Meredith, you are not a terrible person. If anything you are the opposite."

Meredith smiled and looked down at her stomach. "I'm fat and I'm getting fatter."

"Well, that just makes you more beautiful." Meredith blushed but looked up at Finn. "So, are you going to tell me what exactly happened?"

"I told you pretty much everything last night. Derek got me knocked up at prom. A month later I went in for a pregnancy test and Addison was there. She assumed that they were yours and I said yes because I couldn't really say no. I couldn't do that to her."

Finn didn't know what to say to that, so he avoided it all together. "So, um…I should check on the food."

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Finn smiled and took their lunch out of the oven.

"That smells really good."

"Thank you. So how are all of your friends?"

"My friends are good. Izzie's back at the hospital. She's been back for two months or so. Christina is Christina, nothing much to say there. And George, George doesn't know what he wants. I know that he wants to be with Callie but I think he's afraid of commitment."

"A lot of guys are."

"Yeah I guess."

"So what have you been up to Meredith Grey?"

"Work. That's about it. I go to work everyday for twelve hours and then go home and sleep but it doesn't seem to be enough. Bailey made me take a week long vacation today. I can't go back to work until next week and then Addison has to clear me to make sure the babies are doing alright."

"Maybe you shouldn't go back until after they're born."

"I don't think I could do that. I'll be months behind on the program."

"Your and the babies health is more important then your job."

"I know. Do you mind if we stop at my house before we leave so I can get something nice to wear?"

"That's fine."

Meredith couldn't help but think that letting Finn go was the biggest mistake in her life. He would do anything for her. Today proved it.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Meredith and Finn pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes early and decided to wait outside for Addison and Derek.

"It's getting a little chilly." Meredith said.

"Here, do you want my coat?" Finn asked.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not." Finn took his coat off and stepped closer to Meredith, putting his arm around the lower part of her back and resting his hand on her stomach.

"Thank you."

"You can stop saying thank, you know."

Meredith smiled and placed her head on Finn's shoulder and yawned.

"Tired?" Finn asked.

"A little bit but I'm always tired." Meredith laughed and looked up into his eyes, and Finn looked into hers. Finn slowly lowered his head so that he was inches away from her lips. "Finn! What are you doing?!" Meredith backed away from him and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I thought we were on the same page here…"

"Well I guess we're not." Meredith snapped.

Finn walked slowly over to Meredith but she backed away. "Finn, please…I can't do this, we can't do this. I'm pregnant, Finn! I'm pregnant with another man's babies."

"Meredith, do I look like I care?" Finn asked, and Meredith shook her head. "I just want to be with you. These past three and half months have been torture Meredith. I miss you. I want to be with you."

"Finn…its not that easy."

"Why isn't it easy?"

"Because Derek…"

"Forget about Derek Meredith, he doesn't even know that those are his babies in there." Finn pointed to Meredith's stomach. "Meredith, everyone thinks that we are together so why can't we be."

"Because we just can't." Meredith sighed.

Just then Addison and Derek walked up to the two.

"Good evening Meredith, Finn." Derek said.

"Hi Derek. Hi Addison." Meredith said.

"Derek, Addison, its nice to see you again." Finn stated and then put his arm around Meredith waist once more.

"Hi Finn." Addison said. "Hey Mer."

Meredith just smiled and the foursome walked inside. Once the four of them were seated and had ordered Meredith excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Addison decided to go as well.

"You seem a little pissed, what's up?" Addison asked.

"Nothing." Meredith lied and continued walking to the bathroom.

"Meredith what happened? Are you and Finn in a fight?"

"No." Meredith lied again.

"Meredith what's going on?"

"Nothing, its just…its too complicated to explain right now, okay? I just…I have to pee."

"What's complicated?"

"Nothing, okay? Don't you get that I don't want to talk about it?" Meredith began to cry and walked past Addison and into the bathroom.

It took Addison a few minutes before she realized what had happened and walked into the bathroom to talk to Meredith. She found Meredith sitting against the wall crying. Addison slowly lowered her self to the ground and sat next to Meredith.

"I'm sorry for pushing you out there. I just thought it would help you to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Especially not with you."

"I thought we were friends Meredith?"

"We are, I just can't talk to you about this, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're…you're with Derek and you're happy and you're married and I'm…I'm me. I can never be happy."

"But you're with Finn, your babies' daddy."

Meredith shook her head. "No."

"No, Finn isn't the father?"

Meredith shook her head again. "He is, its just…I don't want to talk about it."

Addison placed a hand on Meredith's knee. "Okay. I am going to go back to our table. I don't know about you but I'm starving." Addison stood up and gave Meredith her hand, helping her up off the floor.

"Yeah, I am. I'm always hungry."

Xx BACK AT THE TABLE Xx

"So you excited about becoming a daddy?" Derek asked Finn.

"More then you can imagine. What about you?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "I am. It will be a challenge but I'm excited. So, are you and Meredith planning to live above the animal hospital?"

"We haven't really figured that out yet. Its probably not the best place to raise infants, but on the other hand it could end up being a wonderful experience for them."

"Yes, yes it could." Derek agreed as he fiddled with his thumbs. "I haven't seen you around lately. Actually for about four months or so."

"Yeah, me and Mer had a falling out period but when she told me about the babies we got back together. Then I went away on business for a few weeks and well here we are now."

"Business? You're a vet."

"It was a convention. A bunch of conventions actually." Finn lied.

"Right, right. Hey, look, here come Meredith and Addie now. Hey girls, have fun?"

"So much fun." Addison smirked and Meredith just shrugged.

"Mer, have you been crying?" Finn asked.

"No." Meredith lied. "I'm fine."

"Meredith, look, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything." Meredith smiled.

"But…"

"Finn, honey…" Meredith placed her hand on top of Finn's. "Everything's fine, its just hormones. So are you guys planning to find out the sex of the baby?" She asked Addison and Derek.

"Yes.." Addison said. Then, Derek said. "No."

"Derek, of course we are. We can color coordinate everything if we find out. If we don't find out everything will have to be yellow and green."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to find out." Derek said firmly.

"Okay, so I guess I brought up a rocky subject."

"What about you guys?" Derek asked. "Do you want to know the sexes of your babies?"

"No." Meredith said. "We want it to be a surprise, right honey?"

"Right, about that. I've been thinking and I think it would be nice if we found out. Like if we're having one of each, we can paint the nursery yellow…"

"Honey, the nursery will be yellow no matter what." Meredith laughed. "You can't put a girl baby and a boy baby in a pink an blue nursery."

"Well, we'll paint it yellow if we have a boy and a girl but if its two girls we can go crazy with the colors, pink, purple, maroon, anything! If its two boys, the possibilities are even greater."

Meredith thought about this for moment. "I like that. I think I want to know now too."

"Good, so we'll find out?"

"We'll find out."

"Do you guys have any names picked out?" Derek asked.

"Well, I personally like Mark for a boy." Finn said while managing not to laugh.

Hearing this made Meredith and Addison burst into laughter, while Derek sat back with anger in his eyes.

"You know, I like that name, honey." Meredith laughed. "And for a nickname we can call him McSteamy junior."

Addison continued to laugh but when she saw the look on her husband's face she stopped laughing. "Okay guys, that's enough."

Meredith and Finn stopped laughing, and everybody picked up new conversation. After a few minutes the smile from Meredith's face faded and she placed both of her hands on her stomach.

"Addison?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Addison turned to face Meredith. The two were sitting next to each other. "What's wrong?"

"When should I start to feel the babies?" Meredith questioned.

"Usually for twins around sixteen weeks, why?"

"Because…because I think I can feel them." Meredith smiled. "They're kicking!"

"Really?" Addison asked as she placed a hand on Meredith's stomach. "Wow, they are."

"Finn, they're kicking. Come over here."

Finn stood up and walked over to Meredith where he placed his hand on her stomach. "Oh my God! Wow!"

The two found themselves in the same awkward position that they were in earlier that night, but this time Meredith decided to kiss Finn. This took Finn by surprise, but he kissed her back, and then returned his hands to her stomach.

Addison was smiling from ear to ear, watching the scene unfold. She glanced over at Derek who had jealously written all of his face. _When was he ever going to move on?! _Addison thought, but smiled at Derek anyway and placed her hand over his.

Xx LATER IN FINN'S CAR Xx

"So, what does this mean, Meredith?"

"I think it means that I want to be with you."

"I think I want that too." Finn smiled, and kissed Meredith once again.

"I'm sorry about before. It's just…"

"Don't, I understand completely."

"Thanks."

"Meredith…"

"I know, I know…I don't have to say thank you, but I want to."

"Okay."

Xx AT THE SAME TIME IN DEREK'S CAR Xx

Derek and Addison had been in the car for about five minutes when Derek finally spoke up. Addison hadn't said anything since they had left the restaurant and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Addie, are you okay?"

"When will you finally be over her?" Addison asked with out looking at him.

"I am over her."

"No, no you're not. I saw the way you looked at her and Finn tonight. You had jealousy written all over your face, Derek. Can't you let her be happy? Can't we be happy?"

Derek pulled the car over to the side of the road and cupped Addison's face in his hands.

"I am happy. I'm happier then I have ever been before. I realized tonight that the Meredith Grey portion of my life is over with. I've moved on Addie. There's no more Meredith Grey. She's just a friend and a coworker. I want nothing more then to be with you. Please believe me, Addie. I will never hurt you again, I promise."

Addison nodded and finally looked at Derek. "I believe you." She said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Good." Derek kissed Addison's forehead, and returned his hands to the wheel. "I love you Addie."

"I love you too Derek."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know its been a while. I have my excuses. LOL. I was sick for three days last week. Then I was loaded with make up work. And then I was given two very big projects to do. So anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

**This takes place ONE MONTH after Finn and Meredith get back together. Meredith IS on leave!**

Meredith woke up in Finn's bed the way she did every morning. She slowly got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. Finn was there cooking breakfast for her. She smiled at this and sat down at the kitchen table. When Finn saw her, he put down his frying pan and walked over and kissed her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well."

"Good. Now, I wasn't sure what you wanted for breakfast so I made you pancakes. I hope that's okay?"

"That's perfect."

Finn put the pancakes on to a dish and placed them in front of Meredith. "Butter? Syrup? Both?"

"Both." Meredith answered.

"Orange juice or milk? You can't have coffee right?"

"No I can't, but orange juice is sounding very promising right about now."

Finn walked over to the table and placed everything in front of Meredith.

"I have a full packed day downstairs. Apparently its tick season. I probably will only be up for a short ten minute lunch."

"Oh." Meredith frowned. "I'll probably go back home and catch up on some reading. Maybe take a bubble bath. I do have to do the grocery shopping that I didn't do yesterday. Wanna have dinner together?"

"I'd love to. I'll stop by your place around six."

"Good."

"I have to get to work. Make sure to come down and tell me when you leave."

"Okay."

Finn gave Meredith a quick kiss before heading down to his office.

Just as Finn left, Meredith's cell phone went off. Izzie was on the other end with Christina. They were rambling about something but Meredith couldn't figure out what they were saying.

"I'm sorry guys, what?"

"Baptisatlrditnetl."

"You guys seriously need to talk clearer."

"Bradpittsinseattleandhebrokehisnose."

"What?" Meredith asked again.

"Brad Pitt's in Seattle and he broke his nose!"

"What?????" Meredith almost screamed.

"You had to have heard us that time."

"I did, I did. Brad Pitt? Seattle? Seattle Grace?"

"Seattle Grace. You better get down here. His nose is huge! Twice the size it used to be."

"Brad Pitt as in Brad Pitt?"

"Yes Meredith. Now get your butt down here."

"Oh I can't. Can I? I mean Bailey would kill me."

"Screw Bailey, Meredith. This is Brad freaking Pitt."

"Is Angelina with him?"

"Oh yeah, and Jen."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Mer. You need to come down here!"

Meredith sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

"Good, see you in a few."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do you think she bought it?" Izzie asked Christina.

"No, but I think she's coming anyway."

"Should we have told her the truth? We should've told her the truth."

"She'll find out when she gets here, plus if we had told her the truth, she wouldn't have hesitated to come. You know how her relationship with her mom is."

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully things won't be so bad after she sees her. Maybe Meredith will forget everything."

"These types of things cause people to forget and move on."

"Yang did you call Grey yet?" Bailey yelled.

"We just did."

"And?"

"She's on her way. How is…?"

"I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Meredith arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later, Christina and Izzie were waiting in the lobby for her.

"So where's Brad Pitt?" Meredith asked.

"Here's the thing, he's not exactly here." Christina stated sadly.

"Jennifer Aniston?"

"Not here." Izzie answered.

"Angelina?"

"Nope."

"Guys what's going on?"

Just as Christina was about her answer, her and Izzie's pagers went off. Christina and Izzie began running to the elevator, forgetting about Meredith.

"She woke up. We have to get up there."

"Who woke up and where?" Meredith questioned.

The two interns stopped running and turned to face Meredith.

"Mer…" Christina started.

"You guys go, I'll tell her." A voice from behind her said. It was Derek's.

Christina and Izzie nodded and continued on their way to the elevator.

"Meredith, you might want to sit." Derek spoke.

"No, no, I'm good."

"Mer…"

"Don't call me Mer." Meredith snapped.

"Okay, _Meredith_." Derek emphasized her name. "You probably should sit."

Meredith shook her head. "You're scaring me Derek so just tell me whatever it is you need to say."

Derek nodded. "Early this morning, your mother was hit by car."

"A car? My mother's not allowed to leave her home."

"She got out."

"How?"

"She just walked out."

"Why? Why would she walk out?"

"Meredith, you need to sit down."

"No!"

"She was bringing you the lunch money that you had forgotten. She wanted to catch you before the bus left."

"But…"

"She was obviously having one of her spells."

"How, how is she?"

"She's doing better. Thankfully the injuries are minor, a few broken bones, a collapsed lung, some stitches. She was unconscious when they brought her here but she's doing much better now. She woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh my God."

"Are you okay?" Derek placed his hand on Meredith's knee.

"I…I remember that day. She um…we had a fight the night before. I had snuck out and she caught me, so to get back at her, on her day off, I left for school with out saying anything to her. Usually on her day off we'd eat breakfast together, and she'd drive me to school, but that day…that day I just left. After that I didn't see her for two days of so because she was on call. I hurt her."

"Meredith…"

"Can I see her?"

"Meredith…"

"No! Can I see her?!"

"Sure."

Meredith followed Derek up to her mother's room. She waited by the door for a few minutes before going inside. It was the first time she had seen her mother in over a month.

"Hi Mom. It's me, Meredith."

"I know who you are."

Meredith walked over to her mother's bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked.

"My arm and my leg hurt."

"Oh."

"Meredith, stand up!" Elis demanded.

Meredith did as she was told.

"Are you…pregnant?" Her mother spat.

"Yes mom. I'm pregnant."

"That son of a bitch knocked you up didn't he? I knew I never should have let you go out with him. I knew he was trouble from the beginning! Oh what are we going to do? You can't keep the baby. You're only fifth teen. Its obviously too late for an abortion. You're going to have to give the baby up for adoption."

"I'm having twins Mom."

"That son of a bitch."

"Mom…"

"Get out! Get out Meredith! I don't want to see you! I need to decide what we are going to do. Go! Go do your homework or something!"

"Mom, please…"

"Meredith, now!"

"Fine." Meredith said sadly and walked out of her mother's hospital room.

Meredith could feel the tears escaping her eyes as she made her way to the elevator. She wished that her mother could just be normal again. She hated that her mom was like this but she knew that it wasn't her fault. Right when she got into the elevator the babies started kicking again which reminded her of all her other problems. Meredith gently pushed the button to the first floor and leaned against the back of the elevator, slowly lowering herself to the ground. She didn't even notice when the elevator doors opened and Addison stepped in.

"Hi Meredith, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Meredith wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'm just going home."

"Are you okay?" Addison asked.

"No. I'm not okay, Addison."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just…I want all of this to be over with."

"All of what?" Addison asked as she lowered her right hand to tiny bump.

"Everything, just everything. I can't take this anymore, I just can't!" Meredith hit the wall of the elevator with her fist and began to cry again, not only from hurt but out of pain as well.

"Meredith, you need to calm down. This isn't good for…"

"The babies! It isn't good for the babies! The babies! The babies! The babies! Doesn't anybody think about me anymore? Sure Finn does but that's out of pity! If I wasn't pregnant he wouldn't be with me right now! We all know it! You know, Derek knows it, I know! I just…ugh!"

"Meredith, come on."

Addison took Meredith's hand and led her to an empty hospital room.

"Lay down, honey."

Meredith did as she was told. She laid down. Soon Addison began to rub her back. Before she knew it, her crying had stopped and she was asleep.

When Meredith woke up later that day, she had a fetal monitor hooked up to her, and Addison was sitting in the same spot as when she went to sleep.

"What's all this? Are the babies alright?"

"They're fine Meredith. I just want to keep my eye on you okay? You had a little bit of a meltdown before you fell asleep."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Meredith shook her head. "Anything but it."

"Okay. I've been dying to tell you this. I think it will make you laugh!"

Meredith smiled at Addison. If someone told her a year ago that her best friend was going to be Addison she wouldn't have believed them.

"Okay so, about three months, Derek gave me these plain old black panties. He was holding them one day when I walked into the trailer." Meredith flinched at hearing this. She knew that they were hers. "So, the other day, he came home with a bright pink leopard print bra! He handed it to be and said here, this matches those panties I gave you a few months back. He thought I would like it." Addison laughed. "I mean come on, pink leopard print!"

Meredith faked a laugh and then began to cry once again.

"Meredith, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to be alone, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Do you want me to call Finn?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll be in later to check on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after Christina visited Meredith, she ran into Derek in the hallway.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked.

"Who? Meredith or her mother?"

"Meredith."

"No. No she isn't okay."

"What happened?"

"You and your…you little tadpoles happened. You did this to her! You, you, arg!" Christina threw her hands up in defeat and marched off.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing Shepherd."

Derek walked over to Meredith's door and looked in through the little window. She was finally asleep again. He couldn't help but wonder what Christina had meant. _He did this to her? What did he do to her? Tadpoles? Were those **his **babies?_

"Hey Derek, you ready to go home?" Addison walked up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah."

"Good, let me just check on Meredith and then we can go."

Addison kissed Derek one more time before going into Meredith's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn arrived at Meredith's house later that night. There were no lights on and her car wasn't there. He tried calling her cell phone but she wouldn't answer. _Where was she?_ He stayed at her house for almost a half hour before giving up and going home.

A/N: Wow my longest chapter yet for this story. Please tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I love them!!! You guys rock! Here's chapter 8! **

**BTW DENNY DOESN'T EXSIST. HE NEVER LIVED NOR DIED. HE JUST NEVER WAS. LOL**

When George and Izzie arrived home later that night, they found a note at the door from Finn. It read:

_Hey Mer,_

_I'm sorry that I came late. Things at the office got a little out of control. I left several messages, because you weren't home. At first I thought you just didn't feel like getting up to get the phone but obviously now I know that that's not the case. Anyway, I waited for you for almost an hour. I'm heading home now. Call me tomorrow okay?_

_Finn )_

"George, he doesn't know!" Izzie stated, ripping the note from the door.

"Huh? What? Who doesn't know?"

"Finn. Mer never told Finn that she was in the hospital. We should tell him."

"I don't know about that. Mer obviously didn't want him to know for a reason. Should we really go against her wishes and call him? I don't think so." George grabbed the note from Izzie's hand and proceeded to unlock the door.

"George, this man has spent the past month or so caring for Meredith. Meredith who I might add is pregnant. Pregnant with twins. He has a right to know where she is."

"See…ah that's where you're wrong. This is Mer's personal business and we have no right to get involved."

George opened the door and walked into the house with Izzie dragging behind him. He dropped his car keys next to the answering machine and pressed play.

_Mer, its me, Finn. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to be a little late. I have this dog here that fell off of a table. A dining room table that is. On his way down he stepped on a knife. He needs some stitches and some x-rays. I'll keep you updated as to when I'll be finished here._

_Hey Mer, it's me. Turns out Anna has a sprain. Anna's the dog. I have to get her leg wrapped up and then finish up the stitches. I should be at the house in about an hour. See you then._

_So right now I'm leaving my office. I don't know where you are but hopefully you'll be home when I get there. See you soon._

_I am now standing outside of your house. Actually I've been standing out here for almost ten minutes now. I assume you aren't home. I tried your cell phone. You didn't answer. I'm going to wait around for awhile. I just noticed that your car isn't here so I guess there's no point to me leaving this message. _

_It's been an hour. A very long hour. A very long hour filled with nothing but radio garbage. I'm going home Mer. I don't know where you are. I hope you're okay. Just, just call me when you get in. Okay? Hope to talk to you soon._

George sighed. "The man left four messages. Four messages! Is there something wrong there?"

"No George, he cares. I'm calling him. Hand me the phone."

George did as he was told before heading into the kitchen for a late night snack.

"Meredith? Is that you?" Finn answered.

"No Finn, its Izzie."

"Oh God, is she okay?"

"She's fine Finn. Her mother was hit by a car earlier today. When Mer went in to see her some things happened and well one thing led to another and Addison was concerned because of all the stress that she's under so she was admitted."

"Admitted? What things?"

"Well her mom…"

"And the babies. Derek. She has to tell him. This secret is taking over her life." Finn said.

"Tell Derek what? Wait are they his?"

"Izzie…I never said a word."

"Never." Izzie agreed.

"But she's okay?"

"She's better than okay. She's getting the sleep that she needs."

"Good, good. Tell her I'll stop by tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Maybe you can drive her home tomorrow."

"That sounds great."

"Bye Finn."

"Bye."

Izzie hung up the phone and joined George in the kitchen where she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"So…" Izzie stated as she took a bite out of the apple and hopped onto the counter. "…apparently Meredith is housing McDreamy's McBabies in her McUterus."

"Wait, the twins are…"

"Derek's."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Izzie confirmed.

"Wow. Does he know?"

"Does who know?"

"Derek. Finn. Derek and Finn."

"Finn knows, Derek doesn't."

"Oh, wow. Really?"

"George!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm going to bed now. See you in a few hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning when Meredith woke up she found Derek sitting in a chair opposite her hospital bed.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked, her throat dry.

"I need to know if those are my babies."

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Meredith repeated.

"I just told you. I need to know if those are my babies."

Meredith looked away from Derek, focusing her eyes on the lamp near her bed. "I'm kind of thirsty."

"Don't change the subject Meredith."

"Derek…"

"I have a right to know."

"Can we do this another time?" Meredith pleaded.

"No. I need to know now."

Just as Meredith opened her mouth to say something, Addison walked into the room.

"Good morning Meredith. How are you feeling?"

Meredith sighed a sigh of relief. "Much better. Thank you."

"Good, good. As soon as we take some blood you're free to go home."

"Thank you Addie."

"Your welcome. Call me tonight so we can talk, okay?"

"Sure." Meredith smiled.

As soon as Addison walked out of the room, Derek turned his attention back to Meredith.

"I have a right to know, Meredith. I deserve to know."

"Yes, yes Derek. Okay! Are you happy? They are yours."

Meredith started to cry and took off all of the wires that were hooked up to her.

"They're yours and there's nothing I can do about!" Meredith spat and ran over to the bathroom. Where she locked herself in.

Derek didn't know what to say. Part of him felt it would be better if he just left her like this and got one of her friends, but the other part of him felt that he should comfort her.

He slowly got up off of his chair and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Meredith, talk to me."

"No! Just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Meredith…"

Meredith opened the door and glared at Derek. "Please just go. Just…just go. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. It hurts to see you. It hurts to see Addison. And you know what the worse part is?" Derek shook his head. "That wasn't meant for you to answer." Meredith pointed her finger at Derek's chest. "Addison is my best friend and it kills me to be around her because deep down I know that if word gets out that I'm pregnant with your babies I'll hurt her. I'll hurt her bad. I don't want to hurt her Derek. She's a good person, she's just married to the wrong man and it's a shame. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve me. You know who you deserve? You deserve some scumbag like yourself. Someone who gives his wife his mistress's panties. You're a pig. A filthy pig and I don't ever want to see you again."

"Meredith…"

"Don't Meredith me mister." Meredith spat and closed the bathroom door once more.

Derek sighed and walked out of her hospital room. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor that the OR is on. Before the door could close, Izzie stepped in.

"Dr. Stevens."

"McBastard." Izzie acknowledged.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked.

"You heard me. You're a bastard."

"You know I'm partially in charge of you."

"I know, but see you hurt my friend. I don't go for stuff like that. When you hurt my friend you hurt me, and well Meredith is hurting pretty badly right now so for all I care you aren't McDreamy anymore. You're McBastard."

The elevator stopped and Izzie got off to tend to her patient. Meanwhile, George got in and pressed the button for the floor above where Derek was going.

"O'Malley."

George didn't respond. Normally he would have said hello or just nodded his head. Today, today he said or did nothing.

"Well okay then."

"You know what? No! I'm not just going to stand here and pretend like nothings going on because that's not the case. How could you do this to her? You know, I would never hurt her. Never, but she won't even give me a chance. I don't know what she sees in you. I don't know what your wife sees in you."

"I don't know either."

"What?"

"I honestly don't know. I…I broke her. Twice. I broke her twice and I can't fix her."

"You're right, because you just tend to make everything worse. That's what you're best at. Making things worse."

And with that George exited the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Addison walked into Meredith's hospital room. Meredith was now on her bed hugging a pillow and looking out the window.

"You took your monitors off. Any reason why?" Addison asked as she sat down next to her.

Meredith shook her head and wiped away a tear that had managed to fall from her eye.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Is there something you need, Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd? Since when are we back to this?"

Meredith shrugged and continued to look out the window.

"Mer? What's going on?"

"Nothing, okay? I just. You can't be here right now. I can't be here right now. You have to leave. Okay?"

"Meredith…"

"Just go okay?"

"Honey, what's going on?" Addison asked concerned.

"Dr. Shepherd I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

Addison stood up and walked away. "Fine." She said when she got to the door. "I just wanted to tell you that you're free to go home."

A few minutes later Finn walked into the room pushing a wheelchair.

"Hey there."

"Hi Finn. How'd you know I was here?"

"Izzie told me. How come you didn't tell me?"

Meredith shrugged.

"You ready to go home."

Meredith only nodded before getting out of bed and sitting in the wheelchair.

"So what do you want to do today?" Finn asked as she pushed her out of her room.

"I want to be alone." Meredith stated coldly.

"Mer…"

"Derek knows. He knows. Finn, how did he find out? He wasn't supposed to find out. I told him. He pushed and pushed and pushed and I told him. Now he'll tell her and I'll lose her."

"Meredith, if she is your friend, she'll understand. Plus, this happened before you two became friends."

"I guess. Can you just take me home now?"

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, when Addison and Derek were watching TV, their phone rang. Addison jumped up to get it, expecting it to be Meredith. Just as fast and she pushed on, she pushed off.

"Who was it?" Derek asked.

"Just a telemarketer."

"Oh. Are you waiting for a phone call? You jumped at the phone pretty fast."

"Well Meredith was supposed to call. She hasn't. I hope she's okay."

"Just because she hasn't called doesn't mean that she's not okay." Derek snapped.

"She was acting weird this morning. I just…I hope nothing happened."

"If you care about her so much why don't you just call her?" Derek slammed the remote down the coffee table and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Addison picked up the phone and dialed Meredith's number.

"Hello." Meredith answered.

"Hi, Meredith it's me."

"Oh, hi."

"Are you okay? You said you were going to call and you didn't."

"I'm fine. Tired but fine."

"Okay, well if you need anything…"

Before Addison could finish talking, Meredith had hung up the phone. Hearing that voice made her sick. _How could she be so cruel as to keep this from Addison? She was betraying her best friend. _

Meredith picked up the phone and called Addison back.

"Hello." Addison answered. Her voice was weak but strong as always at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Meredith said. "I'm sorry for everything." And then she hung up.

**A/N: I wanted to hold off until after the babies were born for Addison to find out. It was going to be pretty cool. Now I'm not so sure what I want. Lol. What do you guys think? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Once again thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I'm updating so soon. This is a two part chapter so its on the short side. You guys can expect the next chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy!

_Meredith, its me, Addie. I haven't heard from you in almost a week. I'm starting to get worried. I don't know if I'm being a paranoid pregnant person, but something tells me that you're avoiding me. Anyway, I hope to talk to you soon and I hope all is well with you, the babies, and Finn. Bye._

Meredith mentally kicked herself as she stood over the answering machine. Ever since she had told Derek that the babies were his, over a week ago, she had been avoiding Addison. She knew that she was avoiding Addison, Izzie and George knew that she was avoiding Addison, Derek knew that she was avoiding Addison, and now Addison knew it as well. She called Meredith everyday, some days more than once. Anyone could guess that she was avoiding her. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

_How can I be so cruel? _Meredith thought as she plopped herself down on the sofa. Just as she got comfy, the phone rang again. She looked at the caller Id. It read unavailable. She didn't want to answer it but it just incase it was about her mother, she did.

"Hello."

"Meredith, hi, its me."

Meredith mentally kicked herself again, this time for answering the phone. "Hi Doc…Addison."

"You were about to call me Doctor Shepherd again."

"No…no I wasn't."

"You were."

"No, I really wasn't. So, is there something you need?"

"Actually yeah, I wanted to talk to you. I've been trying to call you for almost a week now. You never answer. You never call back."

"I'm sorry, I've been…busy."

"Did you just get in?"

"No, why?"

"I just called. No one answered."

"I…um…I couldn't find the phone. I always leave it where its not supposed to be."

"Mer, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No. I…I'm not avoiding you Doc…ADDISON, I'm just busy. That's all."

"Of course you are. I'll just take the hint. You don't want to be friends with me any more."

"No, I never said that. It's complicated."

"You keep saying that but you refuse to tell me why its complicated."

"That's because I can't. I can't tell you. You are my best friend but…but you're the one person I can't tell. It's hard. I've been avoiding you so I wouldn't have to face you and so it wouldn't slip."

"So what wouldn't slip?"

"I…I can't say. I'm sorry."

"Meredith…" Addison pleaded.

"I'm sorry Addison."

"Whatever it is you can tell me. I'm here for you and NOTHING will change that."

Meredith was silent for a few seconds. All she wanted was to come clean and tell Addison everything but she knew that she couldn't. "I…" Just as she was about to speak, her doorbell rang.

"I have to go. There's someone at the door."

With that Meredith hung up the phone and got up to answer the door. Once again, Meredith mentally kicked herself. This time for answering the door, because none then thee Derek Shepherd was standing in the doorway.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Than talk."

"Can I come in?"

"No." Meredith simply stated.

"Aren't we kind?" Derek chuckled.

"I just got off the phone with you wife. With my former best friend. With my former best friend who I can't even talk to anymore with out feeling like I'm betraying her. But what do I know? I've been betraying her since day one."

"Meredith, I'm going to tell her tonight."

"No!" Meredith practically yelled.

"I have to. I need to tell her."

"Derek, please."

"I have to. I'm sorry."

Meredith folded her arms and began to cry. "Do what you want Derek. This is _your_ mess. Not mine. I just happen to be carrying the products of _your_ mistake."

"It's just something that I have to do. You need to understand that."

"I do, I do. I understand completely. But I would like to understand what you plan to do about this!" Meredith pointed to her stomach. "Huh? If you're such a perfect person. Always doing the right thing, what are you going to do about this?"

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Addison snuck up behind Derek, placing a hand on this shoulder.

"I just came to talk to Meredith. I'm going to go now. You ladies have fun." Derek said as he turned to leave.

"Derek, you can't just walk away like this!" Meredith shouted.

"Yes, I can." He said as he got into his car and drove off.

"What do you want Addison?" Meredith snapped.

"Our conversation was cut short. I wanted to finish what we started."

"We did finish. I can't be around you. I'm sorry."

Meredith turned around to go back inside, but Addison grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Meredith, whatever it is, you CAN tell me. I'm here for you."

"No, no you're not. At least not after tonight."

"Have you been crying again? Mer, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"_Nothing_ is wrong. I'm just tired and moody and I just…I can't do this alone. You have it all, and I have nothing."

"What are you talking about? You have Finn."

" Me and Finn." Meredith softly laughed. "Finn and I. We…we're not what you think we are. Sure he helps me out. He's been really great but…I don't expect much from him after the babies are born. I don't expect much from him now. You don't know the whole story."

"Than tell me."

Meredith shook here head. "I'm hungry. I'll see you around Addison."

"I'm coming inside with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"You have no right to come into my house, Addison."

"I'm your best friend and you need me more than ever. Obviously something is not right! You can not keep this inside. I'll make you something to eat and we'll talk, okay?"

"Addison, the babies are Derek's."

Before Addison had a chance to respond, Meredith had already gone into the house, and locked the door behind her.

A/N: So, did it really happen? Did she really tell Addison? Was it just a dream? What is Addison's reaction going to be? Is she going to be understanding? Is she going to become Satan again? Hmmm? I wonder…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I told you guys I'd get it up today! Yay! I did it! After much debating whether or not I should make last chapter a dream, I decided against it. Somebody suggested making it Addison's dream. I tried doing that but it wasn't coming out very well. LOL. This chapter was very hard for me to write. I don't know why, but it was. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and…on with the chapter. **

Addison stared blankly at Meredith's door. It wasn't long before she started to cry, and had run off to her car. Meredith watched from her living room window as her best friend broke down. In the year or so that she had known Addison Shepherd, she had not once seen her cry. There's always a first for everything though.

Once Addison's car was out of sight, Meredith backed away from the window and plopped herself down on the sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Addison got into her car, she slammed her foot on the gas pedal and darted towards the trailer. The drive that normally took ten minutes, only took five today, and before she knew it, she was in front of the trailer.

Addison stormed into her and Derek's home, throwing her purse on the sofa and dropping the keys on the countertop.

"DEREK!" Addison yelled.

When she got no answer, she walked into the bathroom where Derek was taking a shower. She flushed the toilet and waited for Derek to scream from the cold. It wasn't long before he jumped out of the shower and stood in front of Addison.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Derek snapped.

"You got Meredith pregnant. You got her pregnant and you didn't even tell me."

"I just found out Addie."

"Don't give me that crap."

"Addison, I found out a week ago, when Meredith was in the hospital. I was going to tell you tonight."

"When did it happen?" Addison looked down at her feet, scared to know the answer.

"During prom."

"You son of a bitch."

Addison walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase and started to pack her things.

"Addison, I am SO SO sorry. You have to understand Addie, it was a one time thing. I haven't slept with her since."

"Oh that makes me feel SO much better."

"Addison, please." Derek grabbed Addison's arm, turning her to face him. "I had no idea that I got her pregnant until last week. She told me they were Finn's."

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out, Derek? Huh?"

"I was scared."

"That's a bunch of bull." Addison said as she closed her suitcase.

"Meredith didn't even tell me Addison. Christina told me. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have found out."

"I don't care Derek. You still slept with Meredith. You still got her pregnant."

"Addison…"

"I just can't believe you did this. No, you know what? I can believe it because its you. I should have expected this from you. I should of seen it coming, but Meredith? I would have never expected this from Meredith. I guess she's better for you then I thought. I can't believe I tried to be friends with her. Good bye Derek. "

Addison grabbed her suitcase and turned to leave.

"Addison, wait…"

Addison turned around and looked at Derek.

"Don't be mad at Meredith, she's been keeping this to herself so you wouldn't get hurt."

Addison simply nodded before leaving the trailer and getting into her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith woke up on the sofa two hours later to the phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID. It was Addison, _again_. She didn't want to get into it with her, so she decided to ignore it, _again_. Meredith looked over at the clock. It was well past nine. She decided that she might as well go up to bed, so she put the phone back and shut off the TV.

Just when she got to the top of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"Izzie, how do you manage to forget your key everyday?" Meredith laughed as she walked down the stairs.

She slowly unlocked the door, and opened it to let Izzie in, only to find that Izzie wasn't the one outside, Addison was. Meredith slowly closed the door without saying a word and walked back upstairs, where she proceeded to go to bed.

A few minutes later, she heard the front door open and close, and footsteps walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. The footsteps stopped when they reached her bed. Meredith looked up to see Addison standing over her.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked as she sat up in bed.

"I need to talk to you."

"No you don't. There is nothing that has to be said, okay? Nothing."

"There is everything to said."

"Addison, I don't feel well. Can you please just go home?"

"No, Mer. I can't go home. I need to talk to you."

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you!" Meredith snapped.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Why? I slept with your husband."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you mad at me?"

"Meredith, how do you know that they are Derek's babies?" Addison asked.

"I can not believe you're asking me that!"

Meredith got off of the bed and walked to the other side of the room where she sat down in a chair.

"I just want to…"

"To make sure. I know. You want to make sure that there is no way of the twins being Finn's. Because we all know that Meredith sleeps around. Good ole' Meredith. Meredith the whore."

"Meredith…please. I just want to know."

"I think you should leave."

"Is it so much for me to want to know whether or not your babies belong to my husband?"

"Finn and I never had sex."

"Oh…"

"I think you should go. I don't think I can deal with any of this right now."

Addison nodded before walking out of Meredith's bedroom. Meredith watched Addison walk down the sidewalk and into her car. Once Addison's car had pulled away, Meredith got off of her chair, and got back into bed.

**A/N: So was it any good? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please tell me what you guys think. I personally think this chapter could have been much better. But I don't know. I originally was going to have Addison find out when she was taking care of Meredith's babies and she found a birth mark just like Derek's on one of Meredith's babies, but I went with this instead. LOL. So…thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought about it!**

**Count down to Grey's Anatomy: 22 hours and 10 minutes!!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! Grey's Anatomy was sooooooooo sad on Thursday. I wanted to cry, but thank God Meredith and Derek are back together. Its about time! Lol. I don't even know if I'm a MERDER fan but its seriously is about time. LOL.**

The next morning when Meredith went downstairs for breakfast, she found Addison asleep on her couch. She walked over to the sofa and covered Addison ever so gently with a quilt to keep her warm, and then walked into the kitchen to call Derek.

"Hello."

"Derek, hi. It's me."

"I know who it is."

"Listen, I have your wife asleep on my couch."

"Oh thank God. She left her wallet at the trailer last night. I was afraid she was going to have to sleep in her car."

"Well, she's not. She's on my couch."

"Thanks for telling me, but there's nothing I can do. She wants nothing to do with me."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"Meredith…"

"I'll tell her to call you. Goodbye Derek."

Meredith hung up the phone, and proceeded to get herself something to eat. She grabbed a box of cereal, some milk, a spoon, and a bowl. She placed all of the contents on the table, pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl. Just as she was about to take a bite, Addison walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Addison said softly.

"Hey yourself. So, what happened last night? You didn't have anywhere to go?"

Addison shook her head as she grabbed herself a bowl and spoon. "I forgot my wallet. I couldn't afford to get a hotel room with the amount of money that I had in my pocket. I waited for Izzie and George to come home, and when they did, I asked if I could sleep on the sofa. They agreed."

"Good, good."

"Meredith, listen, about last night…"

"No, its okay. I over reacted. I'm just sick of everyone asking how I know that Derek is the father. You're the one that should be mad, not me. I slept with your husband, not the other way around."

Hearing those words made Addison wish that she could tear Meredith Grey into shreds, but she knew that she couldn't, and even if she could, she wouldn't.

"It's okay, Meredith." Addison smiled. "Crap! What time is it?"

"A little after nine, why?"

"I was supposed to be at work two hours ago. Richard is going to kill me."

"No he won't. I'm pretty sure Derek told Richard everything."

"Why would you say that?"

"I just got off the phone with him. He was afraid that you had to sleep in your car. He thanked me for letting him know where you were."

Addison smiled. "You know, I wish I didn't love him. I'd do anything to not love him, but I do love him. I love him and I always will love him."

Meredith looked down at her hands. "Well maybe if you love him so much, you should go talk to him and try to work things out."

"I know and I will, but I want to shower first. Do you mind if I use your shower after I finish eating?"

"Not at all. Use the blue bottle of shampoo though. Don't even touch the pink."

"Should I ask why?"

"George is REALLY cheap about shampoo. So Izzie and I emptied his shampoo bottle and filled it with really expensive fifth teen dollar shampoo. Anyway, he noticed. So…he emptied ours and filled it with his cheap shampoo. So the expensive shampoo has cheap shampoo in it and the cheap shampoo has expensive shampoo in it."

"What?" Addison questioned.

"Just don't touch the pink shampoo bottle."

"Got it."

Addison finished the last of her cereal and placed the bowl and spoon in the sink.

"I'm going to go take a shower now. No pink shampoo."

"No pink shampoo."

Once Addison was out of sight, Meredith lowered her head into her hands and began to cry. As much as she wanted to be happy for Addison and Derek, she wanted to kill them at the same time. After a few minutes, Meredith placed her half full bowl of cereal in the sink, and dialed Finn's number.

"Doctor Dandridge's office."

"Hi. Can I please speak to Fin…Dr. Dandridge?"

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Meredith."

"One moment please."

A minute later Finn picked up the phone.

"Hello? Meredith is that you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know and I'm sorry. Things have been…crazy."

"Mer, are you crying?" Finn asked concerned.

"Am I ever not crying? All I do now is cry. Cry. Cry. Cry. Cry. Cry. All I do is cry."

"What's wrong? Talk to me."

"Addison knows. Addison left Derek. Addison came here. She's not mad at me. She's to good to be mad at me. Addison is getting back together with Derek. Addison is in my shower. And I'm sitting at my kitchen table crying over her and Derek. I'm pathetic."

"I'm going to close up now. I'll have my secretary reschedule all of my appointments. I'll be at your house in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Meredith turned the phone off and placed it on the table. She slowly got up and walked into the living room where she put 'A Baby Story' on.

Ten minutes later, Addison came down the stairs. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing tight maternity jeans with a low cut maternity top.

"How do I look?" Addison did a little twirl.

"Amazing." Meredith choked out.

"Thank you."

"He's going to hurt you again."

"Excuse me?"

"Derek, he's going to hurt you again. I don't understand why you're going back to him. I personally think you and the baby are better off with out him."

"Derek isn't going to hurt me again. He's learned his lesson. We'll work through all of this. We always do."

"Believe what you want."

"You're just jealous." Addison spat.

"I'm not jeal…even if I am jealous, I'm just being honest with you."

"I knew you were jealous. Why don't you want me to be happy?"

"I do, its just. I have a right to be a little jealous. I'm pregnant with his babies as well."

"This is tough." Addison said as she sat down next to Meredith. "There's no winning with us. There's always going to be this thing between us."

"That thing is Derek." Meredith added.

"Maybe it would be best if we took a break away from each other. You know, give each other some space."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, well, I'll see you around Meredith."

"Bye Addie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison walked into the hospital later that day with a smile on her face. She was determined to win back her husband. As she reached the floor that Derek worked on, he smile quickly faded when she spotted Derek taking out Mark. She slowly jogged her way over to the two men and pulled Derek away from him.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Addison asked.

"I came to see you. Apparently I was to late." Mark motioned towards her stomach.

"You're very late." Addison then looked at Derek, he had a bloody nose. "Come here. Let's take a look at that."

Derek sat down on a chair and waited for Addison to get with some tissues.

"Here, tilt your head back." Addison said as she handed him the tissues.

"I know what to do Addie." Derek smirked.

"Oh…I…just…"

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Listen, Derek, I'm sorry. I over reacted last night. You and Meredith, that was before we got serious again. What I'm trying to say is that I forgive you and I want to try to work things out."

"Again?" Derek questioned.

"Again."

"I think I would like that."

"I would like that too."

"How about we start with dinner tonight? Then we can make our way back to our home, go on the computer and look for a real home?"

"Seriously?"

"Serioulsy."

"Thank you Derek. Now, lets make a pact okay?"

"Okay."

"No more mistresses and mistressters."

"Mistressters?"

"Well what do they call a guy mistress?"

"Good question, but lets hope we never have to find that out. So, here is to no more mistresses and mistressters."

Derek extended his pinky finger as did Addison.

"To no more mistresses and mistressters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right when Finn told Meredith that he would be at her house, he was. He was right on time like he always was.

"Hey Finn."

"Hello."

Finn kissed Meredith on the cheek. "I brought food."

"Thank you."

"So, how are you?"

"Good…" Finn gave Meredith a look. "…not so good."

"I thought so. Want to talk about it?"

"Addison doesn't want to be friends anymore. I'm getting in her and Derek's way. You know I thought that when this all got out everything would be okay again, but its not. Things will never be okay."

"That's not true Meredith. You and me…we're going to make things okay."

"How Finn? How will we make things okay?"

"For starters, we're going to make a nursery for these babies. We're going to get ready for them. Plus, you and me are going to go on vacation. We're going to get away from all of this Seattle drama."

"For how long?"

"For however long you want."

"Thank you Finn."

"You don't have to thank me. So, where would you like to go?"

"Not to far because of the babies."

"Of course not."

"Why don't we rent a cabin. You look like an outdoorsy kind of guy."

"That sounds great. I'll get right on it. We'll leave the day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect."

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I think with every chapter I'm going to put a little count down thingy. So here it is for this chapter…**

**Count down to Derek and Meredith in the bathtub together…4 days 22 hours and 5 minutes!!!!!**

**WOOT! GO GREY'S ANATOMY!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I tried to write back to most of you. I don't know if I did. This_ is_ going to be a MERDER. Thanks to _light-stick_, she helped me figure out how to get it to be a MERDER. Don't lose faith in me guys! It will seem like an Addek for another few chapters or so but eventually it will be MERDER!!**

"So, where would you like to go get dinner?" Derek asked as he opened the passenger side door for Addison.

"I'm in the mood for Japanese." Addison licked her lips and got in to the car.

"Japanese huh? I think this is the first of your cravings. I do have to say that I am VERY impressed with how uncrazy it is."

"Well that is because I am around pregnant people all day I hear all of their crazy cravings and I simply get grossed out hearing them talk about peanut butter covered pickles and strawberry covered bananas, all though that one doesn't sound so bad. Maybe on the way home we can stop at the store and my some strawberry sauce and some bananas."

"Maybe." Derek smirked.

"But…"

"Addie, its about to pour. I need to get in the car."

Addison laughed as Derek ran around to the other side of the car and hoped in.

"So, where should we eat?"

"Japanese! I told you already."

Addison put the radio on and started dancing.

"I don't know any Japanese places around here." Derek complained.

"So…call 411."

Derek took out his cell phone and dialed information.

"Addie, honey, you're going to need to lower the radio."

"Okay."

Addison did as she was told and sat back in her seat, waiting for Derek to hang up the phone.

"There's one thirty minutes from here."

"Yay! Let's go."

"You want Japanese that bad?"

"Yes Derek. Is it so bad for your pregnant wife to want Japanese food?"

"No, its just…its far away."

"Fine, we don't have to go there. Let's just go to Joe's."

"Addie, you know you shouldn't be around all that smoke."

"So?"

"Addie, come on…"

"No Derek. All I asked of you was to go to a Japanese restaurant. You said no."

"Addie…"

"Derek!"

"This is unbelievable. You're mad at me because of a damn restaurant??"

"Yes Derek, I am."

"Meredith wouldn't be mad." Derek mumbled.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"Yeah, that's what I though you said."

Addison unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. "I'll be inside Derek."

Derek watched to make sure Addison got inside before speeding off towards Joe's.

After having four bottles of beer, he decided to call Meredith.

"Hello." Answered Meredith.

"Mer, hi."

"Derek, is that you?"

"Duh! How are you baby?"

"Derek, I'm not your baby anymore."

"Surrre you are." Derek slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes OR no."

"Derek, where are you?"

"At Joe Smoes."

"Don't go anywhere. I'm coming to get you."

"Oki Doki."

Meredith hung up the phone and got up to look for her keys. Finn had run out to the store to get some milk, so Meredith scribbled a little note for him before leaving.

Ten minutes later, Meredith walked into Joe's. She immediately spotted Derek and walked over to him.

"Come on, lets go."

"Not so fast missy." Derek grabbed a hold of Meredith's arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

Meredith brought her hand up to Derek's face. She thought about slapping him, but decided against it. Instead, she just backed away.

"Derek, we can't. Let's get you home."

Meredith grasped Derek's wrist and led him out to her car.

"So, how many beers have you had?" Meredith asked once she was in the car.

"Oh just 1…2…3…4…5.Five beers." Derek counted on his fingers.

"What led you to Joe's tonight? Why aren't you with Addison?"

"Addison is being a B I T C H. 'Japanese Japanese Japanese' All she wanted for dinner was Japanese. THE only Japanese restarurant was thirty minutes away." Derek stumbled on his words.

"Who cares if she wanted Japanese? You still could have gotten it for her."

"I could of but I didn't want to. I would have gotten it for YOU. But not for HER."

Meredith flinched at hearing this. "She's your wife Derek."

"I know."

"She's pregnant with your child."

"I know. But so are YOU."

"But I'm not your wife."

"Someday you will be."

"No Derek, I won't. I'm with Finn now."

"But those babies are still MINE."

"Derek, you told me that you didn't want them."

"No. No I didn't."

"Well it can be assumed that you don't."

"That's not true. Its just Addie…I need to be with Addie."

"Whatever Derek."

"Meredith?"

"What Derek?"

"Do the babies kick a lot? Ours hasn't kicked yet."

"Yes Derek, they kick a lot. They never stop. They're kicking right now."

"Can I feel my babies?"

"Sure. Let me pull over to the side of the road first, okay?"

"Okay."

Meredith pulled the car over and put it in park. She then grabbed Derek's hand and placed in on her belly.

"That's amazing." Derek whispered.

"Its more amazing when you actually want them and are excited for their arrival."

"I'm excited."

"That's bull Derek. Until today you wanted NOTHING to do with me or my babies."

Derek took his hand off of Meredith's stomach and looked out the window.

"That's not true. I'd rather be with _you_ than Addison but she is my _wife_ and you're…"

"I'm just the dirty ex-mistress." Meredith finished.

"I didn't say _that_."

"But you meant it. Let's get you home Derek."

The rest of the ride was silent, partially due to the fact that Derek was as drunk as a bat, and partially because Meredith wanted nothing to do with him. A few minutes after Meredith started driving again, she pulled onto Derek's property and parked her car.

"Good bye Derek."

"Bye Meredith."

Derek leaned in to kiss Meredith again but Meredith pulled back.

As soon as Derek was out of the car, Meredith sped away.

Derek stumbled up the stairs to the trailer and let himself inside.

"ADD i SON. Where are you?" Derek called.

"Derek? Where have you been?"

Addison came out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Are you drunk?" Addison asked once she got closer to Derek.

"Just a tad."

Derek held up his fingers, making a tiny space between them.

"Derek…why don't you go lay down?"

"NAH! Let's have sex."

"Derek! You're drunk!"

"So, its better that way!"

"I'm going out for a little while."

Addison picked up her keys and put her coat on.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mer, where have you been?" Finn asked once Meredith got home.

"I…um…I had to drive Derek home."

"Derek?"

"He was drunk. Drunk at Joe's. He called me. Drunk. I couldn't let him drive home. You know, drunk."

"Yeah, I know."

"Finn…"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to say this. I don't want to hurt you. I don't. I really don't, but…"

"This doesn't sound good." Finn smiled.

"I don't think I can be in a relationship with you right now. I still love Derek. It wouldn't be fair for me to play you like that. I'm in love with Derek, not you. I'm sorry."

"Meredith, you don't have to be sorry. As much of an ass as Derek is, he is your children's father. You have every right to love him, you do."

Meredith smiled but didn't say anything.

"Would you like to be just friends?" Finn asked.

"I'd love to."

"So, friend, would you like to catch a late movie with me?"

"I would, but I can't guarantee I'll stay awake the whole time."

"That's more than okay. You can't use me as a head rest, as a friend."

"As a friend."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**Countdown to the bathtub scene… 2 Days 21 Hours and 30 Minutes**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! They are really appreciated!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!**

Two weeks had gone by since Meredith had seen or spoken to Addison and Derek. The last time she saw Derek was when she dropped him off at the trailer (the night that he was drunk).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMEREDITHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mer, you're going to be late for your appointment." Finn said as he tried to shake Meredith awake.

"No I won't. Its not for another two hours." Meredith said sleepily as she covered he face with a pillow.

"Mer, you fell asleep watching TV again. Your appointment is in thirty minutes."

"Did I really?" Meredith asked.

Finn nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Damn. Help me up."

Finn extended his arms and grabbed onto Meredith's hands, gracefully pulling her up to a sitting position.

"Thirty minutes, huh?"

"Thirty minutes."

"I need to shower. I smell."

"You don't need to shower. Just get your shoes on and we can go."

Meredith was silent for a moment. She hadn't expected Finn to go with her. They weren't his babies. They weren't even dating. To Meredith, Finn going to the doctors meant commitment. She didn't want to make a commitment to him. Meredith was silent for a few more seconds before speaking up.

"I'm sorry. I just…I thought…you know. I thought that…"

"I get it. You want to go alone." Finn said, a little offended.

"Finn, its just…I don't want you to…I just need to go alone, okay?"

"Okay. I hope everything goes well. I'll see you later."

"Finn…"

"You need to get ready or you'll be late."

With that Finn left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxADDISONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Derek! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Addison pounded on the bathroom door. "Derek!"

"I'm coming. I just have to fix this one little hair." Derek spoke as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Derek, you're hair isn't everything. I mean its beautiful. SO beautiful and it makes you amazingly sexy…" Addison stopped herself before she could go any further. "Derek, we have to go."

Derek opened the bathroom door and grabbed his coat off of the coat hanger.

"I'm ready. Lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMEREDITH AND ADDISONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith walked into the doctor's office ten minutes early. After she signed in, she grabbed a magazine and sat down in the back of the room.

"Derek. I'm not asking you to…to…perform brain surgery here, All I'm asking is for you to clean up after your self at home."

Meredith looked up from her magazine. Of all people, there stood Addison and Derek.

"Addison, I perform brain surgery everyday and let me tell you. Cleaning a toilet is a whole lot harder than any surgery I've ever performed."

Addison huffed before signing her name and sitting down

"Meredith…" Derek acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm pregnant. What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh…Addison has an appointment."

Meredith nodded before returning her attention to the magazine.

"Derek sit down." Addison whispered.

Derek sat down next to Meredith.

"Derek! I meant over here."

"I know what you meant. I just want to sit here." Derek smirked. "So…sex while you're pregnant?" Derek read off of Meredith's magazine.

Meredith glared at Derek and walked over to another seat across the room.

"Meredith Grey." The nurse called.

"That's me." Meredith stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"Mr. Grey will not be joining us today?" The nurse asked.

Meredith frowned and shook her head. "No, its just me. You see the babies father is here but he's with his over baby's mother."

"He's _my_ husband!" Addison yelled.

"So? He still got _me_ pregnant." Meredith shouted back.

"He's with me. Not you."

"Oh grow up you too!" Derek yelled.

Meredith didn't say anything else, she just simply followed the nurse into one of the exam rooms.

"Thee Derek Shepherd is your babies father?" The nurse asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

The nurse nodded and checked Meredith's chart. "I need you to step up on the scale now."

"This is the worst part." Meredith joked as she got on to the scale.

"145." The nurse read.

"Is that good? How much am I supposed to gain?"

"Its different with every woman, but 145 is a good place to be at right now. You are six months pregnant after all."

"I was 120 pounds before I got pregnant."

"Weight is nothing to be ashamed of Meredith. Its good that you're gaining it. Now, I need you to get up on the table."

Meredith nodded and proceeded to get up on the table.

"You're going to take my blood pressure?" Meredith asked.

"How did you know?" The nurse smiled.

"How is it? Is it good? Bad? In the middle?"

"It's pretty good."

"Pretty good?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it Meredith. It just could be a little better."

Meredith nodded.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxADDISONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Addison Shepherd." The same nurse called.

Addison and Derek stood up and followed the nurse into another exam room.

The nurse opened Addison's file and told her to get onto the scale the way she made Meredith.

"This is the worst part." Addison joked. "Derek, close your eyes. I don't want you to see how much I weigh."

Derek turned away from Addison so that he could not see her weight on the scale.

After the nurse wrote down her weight and took her blood pressure, she left the room, leaving Derek and Addison alone.

"You looked away." Addison stated.

"You told me to."

"I know, but I didn't expect you to listen."

"What did you think I was going to do?" Derek asked.

"I though you'd…nothing Derek. I didn't think you'd do anything."

"You obviously expected something…"

"You want to know what I expected? I thought you'd tell me that I was beautiful no matter what in your eyes. I though you'd say that I didn't have to be embarrassed of my weight. That I'm not fat to you. I'm perfect the way I am but that's not true, is it? I'm not perfect because I'm not Meredith Grey."

"Addie, that's not true." Derek tried.

"Don't Derek, just don't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMEREDITHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Meredith, how are you feeling?" Doctor Green asked.

"Very tired. I find that I take a lot of naps. I actually fell asleep before I came here today."

"Are you dizzy at all?"

"No, not at all. Other than being tired I feel fine."

"That's very good. Are you still taking your vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Doctor Green closed Meredith's file and placed it on the table. "If you would lay down and lift up your shirt."

"Okay."

Meredith did as she was told and waited for the doctor to put the cold gel on her stomach.

"Would you like to know the sexes of the babies? I know you weren't quite sure last month."

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Doctor Green glided the ultrasound wand over Meredith's belly.

"Well, this baby right here…he is a boy." The doctor pointed to the baby to the left of the screen. "And this one right here…"

"Is a boy." Meredith finished for him.

"Yes." The doctor agreed. "You're having twin boys."

Meredith smiled and sat up. "Two boys. Wow."

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"I want to start seeing you every two weeks now that you're approaching the third trimester. You're only a few weeks away from that mark."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, I will see you in two weeks. Take care Meredith."

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxADDISONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Addison. It's good to see you." Doctor Green said.

"It's good to see you too. I'm sure you remember my husband?"

"Of course, Derek Shepherd. How are you?"

"Very good, thanks."

Doctor Green opened Addison's file. "Everything appears to be in good working order. You're right on schedule with your weight and your blood pressure is beyond perfect. Should we take a look on the screen?"

Addison nodded and laid down on the table. She lifted her shirt up and stared at the screen.

"Derek honey, we're having a little girl!" Addison said as soon as the image popped up.

"I didn't want to know." Derek said with no emotion.

Addison glared at Derek. "Sorry for ruining your surprise."

Addison pulled her shirt over her stomach and sat up. "Is there anything else doctor?"

"Not unless you guys have any questions."

"No, we're good." Addison said.

"Okay, so I'll see you next month then."

"No, wait. Should we have been able to feel the baby kicking by now?" Derek asked.

"Addison, the baby hasn't kicked yet?" Doctor Green asked.

Addison shook her head. "No, she's kicked."

"What?" Derek asked. "You told me that she hasn't."

Addison shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be interested that's all."

"Of course I'm interested. Why wouldn't I be interested?"

"I don't know. Let's just go home okay?"

"Let's."

"Good bye Doctor Green." Addison said as she walked out of the room following Derek.

After the doctor's appointment, Derek and Addison drove to the hospital for work. Both of them went their separate ways, neither saying a word to the other.

Once Addison was out of his sight, Derek took out his cell phone and dialed Meredith's number.

"Hello." Meredith answered, rather brightly.

"Hey, Meredith. It's me."

"Hi Derek."

"Addie's having a baby girl."

"Congratulations."

"Did you find out what you're having?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You don't deserve to know." Meredith stated.

"That's fine. Listen, do you want to hang out tonight?"

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Just for old times sake."

"What about Addison?"

"She has work."

Meredith thought for a minute. "Sure." She responded. "Want to stop by around six?"

"Sounds great. I'll bring take out."

"Great, see you then."

A/N: Okay so there is chapter 13. How was it? Did everybody like the bathtub scenes in Thursday's episode?? Did you guys see Oprah! That was awesome. I loved the elevator scene with Oprah and Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo. That was great! LoL.

Count down the Thanksgiving Day Drama…4 days, 1 hour, and 54 minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys I know its been a while but I didn't really want to update until the site was working again. I just want to warn you this chapter has not been proof read. I have to go to work but I wanted to get it up before I left. Hopefully there won't be too many mistakes.

A few minutes past six, there was a knock at Meredith's door. Meredith jumped up from her place on the sofa and ran to let Derek in.

"Hey Derek."

"Hi. Where should I put this stuff?"

"Um…the kitchen is good."

Meredith stepped away from the entry way to let Derek into the house.

Derek placed the food in the kitchen and then came back out into the living room to join Meredith.

"So, how are you?" Derek asked.

"I'm good. Fat, but good."

"You're not fat Meredith, you're pregnant."

"So I've been told." Meredith laughed. "Want to eat now?"

"Sure."

Derek followed Meredith into the kitchen where he took the food out of the bags and placed in on the table.

"What would you like to drink?" Meredith asked.

"I'd say tequila but that didn't end so well the last time. Do you have any soda?"

"Yeah."

Meredith walked over to the counter and stood on her tippy toes in hopes to reach a cup. She had no such luck, her stomach was in the middle of herself and the counter.

"Meredith, go sit down. I'll take care of everything. You shouldn't have to be waiting on me."

"I'm fine Derek."

Meredith finally got a hold of a cup, but dropped it just as fast as she had gotten it. The glass shattered everywhere.

"Shit." Meredith cursed and turned red. "I'll just…I'll go get the broom and dust pan."

A few minutes later, Meredith returned with the items that she had left to go. She slowly bent down to start cleaning the glass up off of the floor but got nowhere because of her oversized stomach.

"Meredith, go sit down and eat. I will clean it up. Its no big deal."

Meredith nodded and sat down at the table. Not long after that, Derek brought two sodas, some forks, and some napkins to the table, and had joined Meredith.

"Why are you here Derek?" Meredith bluntly stated while looking down at her plate.

"Because I want to be. I want to help you."

"Does Addison know you're here?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It matters a bunch Derek! She's your wife and I'm just your mistress."

"You're carrying my babies, Meredith. That says something."

"Derek, be honest with me, why are you here?"

"I…I miss you Meredith."

Meredith finally looked up from her plate and into Derek's eyes.

"I miss you to Derek."

Derek smiled and took a bite of his dinner.

"It's been way to long."

"It has." Meredith agreed.

"I want to be here for you and the babies."

"I'm having two boys, Derek."

"Boys?"

Meredith nodded. "I'm going to name them Charles Jacob, Charlie for short, and Ryan Matthew."

"Those are nice names."

"Thank you."

"Did everything go okay at the doctor's today?"

"Yeah, everything went fine." Meredith smiled. "How did your appointment go?"

"Well, I think I was in the wrong examination room."

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked sadly.

"I should've been with you and our boys."

"My boys, not yours and certainly not ours. They are mine."

"Fair enough. I've missed so much Meredith and I would rather be with you than with Addie."

"Than leave her Derek."

"I'm going to."

"When?"

"Soon. It's just got as easier as you'd think."

Meredith just nodded her head.

"I'm going to go the bathroom."

Meredith placed her napkin on top of her plate and walked out of the kitchen.

About ten minutes later, Meredith walked back downstairs in her pajamas. Derek was waiting for her on the couch.

"I thought you had fallen in."

"No, its just gotten a little hard to do the things that I normally take for granted."

Meredith sat next to Derek on the sofa and turned the television on.

"Where's Finn?" Derek asked.

"You know we're not dating."

"I thought you were trying to the friends thing."

"We were."

"What happened?"

"None of your business."

"Okay."

There was silence for a few minutes until Derek saw Meredith winch.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine…I'm fine. Its just…they're playing footsie with each other and for some reason it feels like my bladder is in the middle of both sets of feet."

"Do they do that a lot?" Derek asked.

"More than you can imagine. I don't get much sleep because of it. I can't wait until them come out." Meredith placed a hand on either side of her stomach and started to massage the areas that the babies were kicking.

"May I?" Derek motioned towards Meredith's stomach.

"Be my guest."

Meredith removed her hands and placed them besides her on the couch. Derek slowly placed his two hands on the same spots that Meredith's hands had previously occupied. He then lowered his head so that it was level with her stomach.

"Hi guys. I think that mommy of yours is crazy to not like this feeling. I think it's the best feeling in the world, but than again I don't have to feel you the entire night. I hear that your names are going to be Charlie and Ryan. From what I can tell right now, I think you…to the left is Charlie and you to the right is Ryan. No offense Ryan, but Charlie seems to be winning this kicking battle that you've got going on."

Meredith giggled and lowered her face closer to Derek's. Derek looked up at her with his McDreamy eyes and began to kiss her, not letting go until the two of them needed air.

"Derek we can't."

"Oh, but we can."

Once again Derek brought his lips to Meredith's. One thing led to another and before they knew it, Meredith was unbuttoning Derek's shirt.

"We…should…we should go upstairs." Meredith managed to say.

Derek nodded in agreement and picked Meredith up.

"To heavy. I'm to heavy for you. I'll break your back." Meredith laughed.

Derek shushed her and continued on their way upstairs where they proceeded to take their clothes off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Derek, sweetie, its not going to work. My stomach is to big. It won't work. I'm sorry." Meredith giggled.

"I'll make it work."

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes. My stomach is in the way."

Derek sighed. "You have no idea how horny I am right now."

"Believe me, I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I've been craving whip cream lately. I think I have a little of that in the fridge down stairs."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Derek smiled and slipped on a pair of pants before leaving the room to retrieve the whip cream.

As soon as Derek had left, Meredith's phone started to ring. She slowly sat up in bed and answered it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

Meredith waited for a response but none came.

"Hello." Meredith stated again.

"Hi, Meredith…this is Addison."

_Addison! I forgot about Addison. How could I do this to her? _Meredith thought.

"Hi, Addison. How are you?"

"Is Derek there?" Addison asked. Her voice was filled with sadness.

"N-no. He's not. Is everything okay?"

"Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Meredith asked again.

"Well, I think George and Izzie ate you out of your whip cream but I found some cool whip. Not was romantic as the whip cream but it will do." Derek said from the hallway, but loud enough for Addison to hear.

"You whore." Addison barely got out. "You're screwing my husband while I'm at the hospital about to pu…"

"Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. You can not use a cell phone in here." A nurse said.

"Meredith I know you don't understand much. I know you are very air headed but can you do me a favor and tell Derek to meet me at the hospital."

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"NO! I'm not okay! My baby is dead Meredith! Dead! My husband should be here with me but instead he is with you! I tried calling him thousands of times but he never answered and now I'm here all alone and…"

"Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, you can not use that in here. If you would like to make a call you need to use the hospital phone."

Before Meredith could respond, Addison had hung up the phone.

"You um…you need to get to the hospital. Addison was admitted."

Derek's smile fell and his eyes began to well with tears. Meredith wrapped a sheet around herself and got out of bed. She handed Derek his clothes before retrieving hers from a chair on the other side of the room.

A/N: So what did you think? How was it? Once again I didn't have time to proof read. Sorry for any mistakes.

Count down to Greys…. 27 hours and 14 minutes


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!!! Here is the next chapter. Oh, flashbacks are in italics. **

"Addie, what happened? Are you okay?"

Derek rushed into Addison's hospital room with Meredith lingering behind him.

"Get _her_ out of here." Addison sobbed. "I don't want to see her."

Before Derek had a chance to say anything, Meredith was out the door and walking towards the waiting room.

"What happened, Addie? How is the baby."

"Baby? There is no baby, DEREK." Addison snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Dr. Montgomery, a newborn was just dropped off here. She doesn't appear to have a mother or father." Nurse Olivia said._

"_Everybody has a mother and father."_

"_One of your interns found her in the parking lot wrapped in a blanket. She was in a basket."_

"_Was there a note?" Addison asked._

"_No, just the baby."_

"_Where is she now?"_

"_She's in room 304 with Alex Karev."_

"_Thank you. Call the police and let them know what's going on. Maybe they can find her parents."_

_Olivia ran behind the desk to call the police while Addison ran to room 304 to check on the newborn._

"_Her umbilical cord is still attached. She can't be more than a few hours old." Addison noted as soon as she had seen the child._

"_Who would do this to their baby?" Alex questioned. _

"_You'd be surprised Karev." Addison paused and looked the newborn up and down. "Is this exactly how you found her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Where is the blanket she came in with?"_

"_Its over there in the corner. It was saturated with urine. I wanted to get it away from her."_

"_Good thinking. The umbilical cord hasn't been cut properly. It was only cut off of the mother. Karev, I need you to get me sensitive baby wipes or a wash cloth of some sort to clean her skin with and scissors to remove the cord. And while you're at it, get a bottle of formula, some diapers, and a new blanket. We're going to see if she will eat."_

_As soon as Alex left, Addison's pager went off. She looked at it. It was Olivia telling her that the police officers were there. She walked out of the room and up to the desk, where the police men waited._

"_Hi. I'm Dr. Montgomery Shepherd."_

_Addison shook both police mans hands._

"_Where is the baby?" One of the police men asked._

"_Oh, um…she's right in here."_

_Addison led them to the room that the baby currently occupied._

"_Have you done anything to her yet or is this exactly how she was found?"_

"_The only change is the blanket that was on her. We removed it because it was covered in urine."_

"_Is she doing alright now?" The other cop asked._

"_She seems to be breathing on her own. I was just about to check her heart beat before you came. Then I plan on cleaning her up, getting some food into her, and then possibly taking some blood work."_

"_Very good. We're going to get this up on the news. We'll see if anybody knows anything. If we find anything out we'll let you know."_

"_Do you think she has to stay over night?" The first police man asked._

"_Yes, just to be on the safe side." Addison answered. _

"_Okay. We'll call you if we hear anything. If not then we will see you tomorrow when we come to bring her to child services."_

_Addison nodded, and proceeded to take care of the infant._

_A few hours later, Addison and Alex had cleaned the newborn, they had fed her, and had gotten her blood results back. After calling the police with the blood test results, they were told that her parents were Jack Freebook, and Amy Patterson. _

"_So Karev, it looks like our work here is done. Good work tonight." Addison patted Alex on the back and began to walk out of the room._

"_Wait! I think she needs a name." Alex blurted._

"_Alex, you know that we don't have the right to name her."_

"_Dr. Montgomery, we have spent our entire night caring for this baby. A baby who has no family, no mom or dad or grandparents. Nobody wants her. We saved her life. I think we owe it to her to give her a name, even if it's a temporary name."_

"_Okay Karev, what do you have in mind?"_

"_I was thinking about Addison." Alex suggested._

"_That's my name."_

"_I know, but you went all out tonight, and I think this baby deserves to be temporarily named after you. If she was older, you would be her hero."_

_Addison smiled. "Thank you Alex. You'll keep an eye on her tonight?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good, I'm going to go home. Call me if there are any changes."_

"_Okay. See you tomorrow."_

_As Addison was walking out of the hospital, a man by the name of Jack Freebook approached her. At the time Addison didn't know who the man was. She simply smiled and began to walk away. As she did this, Jack placed a foot in front of her. Addison didn't see this, so she continued to walk out to the car, the next thing she knew it, she had fallen onto her stomach._

"_That…that is for keeping my daughter alive."_

_With that Jack Freebook left Seattle Grace Hospital._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A patient's father who was mad at me tripped me. There is no baby." Addison told Derek.

Derek was at a lose of words. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Came Addison's reply. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to left alone. Go enjoy your cool whip."

"Addie…"

"Save it Derek."

As soon as Derek left the room, Addison's doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling Addie?"

"Good, I guess. I'm a little sore, you know, bruises and all. I'm just relieved that there is still a baby. I don't know what I would have done if she had died."

"I'm sure Derek was thrilled."

"I didn't tell him. He thinks Lexi died."

"Lexi?" Doctor Green asked.

"Yeah. When I thought that the baby had passed, all I kept thinking was that she needed a name and then I noticed that Doctor Karev didn't leave my side the entire time. So Lexi, after Alex. Her real name will be Alexandria and Alexis. I haven't decided which one yet."

"Well either one is pretty. I do however think you should tell Derek. It's not right to keep this from him."

"Did you know that while I was laying in this bed, he was screwing Meredith Grey?" Addison asked.

Doctor Green didn't say anything.

"Well, you're doing much better. I think however, you are going to be put on bed rest. It's a miracle that the baby is alive and doing well. The last thing we need is for something to go wrong."

"I understand."

"Do you have somebody who can take you home?"

"Yes." Addison answered.

"Good. If everything stays normal, you can leave the day after tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you."

"Thank you Doctor Green."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Derek." Meredith greeted as she stood up from her chair.

"How is she? How are _you_?"

"Fine. I just. I want to be alone right now."

Before Meredith could say anything, Derek had left the waiting area and was on his way downstairs.

After waiting for almost an hour, Meredith decided to go find one of her friends to drive her home. She found Cristina sitting on a gurney doing paperwork.

"Hey." Meredith greeted.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Cristina asked.

"Addison lost the baby. Addison lost the baby while her husband was trying to find ways to sleep with me."

"Oh. OH! That's not good."

"No, its not. I feel bad. Really bad, but there's nothing I can do. Derek won't talk to me. Addison won't talk to me, and these damn babies won't stop kicking."

"Did Derek leave yet?"

"I think so. I was wondering if you could drive me home."

"I'd have to ask chief but I'm sure he'd say okay. You stay here, I'll be right back."

"Thank you Cristina."

While Meredith was waiting for Cristina, Derek walked up to the gurney and sat down next to Meredith.

"Hi." Meredith whispered softly.

"Hi."

When Derek didn't say anything else, Meredith got off of the gurney and began to walk down the hallway.

"Meredith, wait!" Derek called after her.

Meredith turned around and looked at Derek.

"Listen, I'm here for you. I know that this is hard for you and you probably feel like crying. I just want you to know that _I_ am here for you." Meredith said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I just have to tell Cristina."

"Cristina?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, I thought you had left already. I asked her for a ride home."

"I wouldn't have left you here alone."

Meredith just nodded her head before going to find Cristina.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on bed rest, no walking?" Derek called after her.

Meredith stared blankly at Derek.

"I just…you're supposed to be on bed rest right? Why don't you sit in a wheelchair and I'll push you up to Cristina. I don't want to lose two more of my offspring's."

"You won't, I promise."

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? See I'm not that mean. I didn't kill Addie's baby. What do you guys think if Alex adopts little Addison or if he becomes her foster parent until she can be placed in a real home? I want someone at the hospital to adopt her. Alex seems best I think. What do you guys think?**

**BTW, the count down is done until it comes back on in January. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Finally the next chapter! LOL. It seems like its been forever since I last updated. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock!!!!!! **

"Mer, I'm going to work now. I'll see you later okay?" Derek kissed the top of Meredith's lavender scented head.

"Mhmm." Was all Meredith could get out.

"Call me when you wake up, okay?"

"Mhmm." Meredith repeated.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go now."

Meredith didn't even bother responding to that, she just covered her head with her pillow and went back to sleep. Derek silently laughed as he walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHOSPITALxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Knock knock." Alex opened the door to Addison's room the next morning and opened her chart.

"Hey Karev." Addie said sleepily.

"So, you get to go home today? That wasn't a very long stay at all."

Addison shook her head.

"Alex, do you think you could drive me to a hotel when I'm released? I have no other way home."

"Sure but why a hotel? I could just take you to a trailer, unless…"

"ALEX! No! Get your mind out of the gutter."

Alex smirked. "I'm just playing with you, but seriously did you and McDreamy have a fight?"

"Sort of. While I was here, thinking that I had lost the baby, he was screwing Grey."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Addison smiled at Alex. "It's not your fault. If anything you helped me through this and I thank you for that. I'm going to name her after you, you know."

"Thank you. That's a huge honor." Alex paused for a second, looking down at his shoes. "Would it be possible for me to foster little Addison?"

"Can I be honest with you?" Addison asked.

Alex nodded his head and sat down on Addison's bed.

"Although you would be an amazing father, foster, adoptive or birth father that is, you don't want to be responsible for a newborn. They are a lot of work and with your work load, its just…it would be way to much for you. Plus, fostering a child is never easy. You grow attached to it and then when they are placed, its like you lost a part of yourself. I wouldn't do it Karev, but you do what you want."

"I guess you're right. Maybe when I complete my internship I will apply to be a foster parent. You know, if Izzie and I work out, or if I find someone else."

"Yeah, I get that."

Addison looked into Alex's eyes and for once she saw him as a man, not a young brainless intern. And if it was only for a moment, it made her wonder if there was more to Alex Karev that what he appeared to the public.

Alex broke off the eye contact as fast as it had started and stood up and began walking towards the door. When he reached the door, he slowly turned around and looked at Addison.

"I'll be back at ten to drive you to the hotel."

"Okay, see you then."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as Derek arrived at the hospital, he went straight up to Addison's room to see how she was doing. When he walked into the room, she looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled.

"Happy to see me?" Derek asked.

"No. I thought you were some one else." Addison's smile fell as she returned her attention to what she had been reading. "What do you want Derek?"

"I want to talk, to make things right."

Addison looked down at her lap. "It's too late Derek, just go home to Meredith. I give up. She wins. It was her all along. We both know it. The baby was the only thing keeping us together, and now that we don't even have that working for us, there's nothing. Let's just call it quits. You go back to Mer. I'll be okay. She needs you more anyway. No woman can handle twins alone. Go and be with her."

"Addie…"

"Goodbye Derek."

"I guess I'll see you around…" Derek said sadly.

Addison nodded her head as she watched Derek leave the room. Once he was out of sight, she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I did this for you, baby. It's better this way, you'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMEREDITH'S HOUSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mer, I'm home." Derek called from the front door.

"Hey Babe." Meredith walked into the living room from the kitchen and kissed Derek right on the lips. "How was work?"

"Good." Derek replied as he kissed her back.

Derek continued to kiss Meredith until she backed away. "How's Addie?" Meredith's face grew serious now.

"She's good. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I don't blame her." Meredith admitted.

"Neither do I."

"How are _you_?"

"I think I'm almost over it."

"Derek, you lost a child yesterday! How can you be over it already?!? That's unheard of."

"I guess I was never really that attached to the baby."

"Derek! She was your daughter! How can you not be the least bit sad?!" Meredith yelled.

"It's complicated Mer."

"So, you're telling me that I took a knife and stabbed my own stomach, killing both babies, you wouldn't be the least bit upset?"

"Of course I'd be upset but that's different Meredith and you know it!"

"It is NOT different. She was as much, if not more, your child then these babies right here. Its not normal to not be upset."

Derek didn't no what to say about this.

"I'm going upstairs. Help yourself to dinner." Meredith screamed from the stairs.

"Okay, but please go back to bed. You shouldn't be on your feet."

"Humph." Meredith yelled rather frustrated as she slammed her door.

Once Meredith was situated on her bed, she picked up her cordless phone and dialed Addison's cell phone number.

"Hello." Addison answered.

"Addie, its me. I know you probably want to hang up right now, but just please hear me out."

When Addie didn't say anything and there appeared to have not been a 'click' Meredith continued what she was going to say.

"I am really truly sorry and I know you probably don't want to hear it. I've just…I've been so lonely and then when I saw Derek look at me in that McDreamy way of his, I gave in. I had no intention of doing Anything with him. But that look. Addison, you have to know what I mean. There was just this moment where we were staring at each other and it was just there and it happened. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You were, are, one of my best friends and I want to hurt myself whenever I think about how much I hurt you."

"I know what you mean. I get it." Addison barely whispered.

"What?"

"I get it. I get what you're saying."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Derek is an ass."

Addison laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"He just is. I don't know who he thinks he is."

Addison laughed again. "I agree with you on that one."

"So how are you?" Meredith asked.

"I'm doing okay. I'm not going to work for awhile. I'm staying at a hotel."

"Its good that you're taking some time off."

"Yeah it is." Addison agreed. "You should stop by sometime tomorrow to hang out."

"I'm on bed rest, why don't you come over here?"

"Same."

"What?"

"I'm on…never mind." Addison nervously chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You'll come here?"

"Why don't you come here and we can hang out by the pool?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Addison closed her cell phone and placed it on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"It was Meredith."

"You forgive her?"

"I have no choice."

"You do have a choice Addie."

"No, no I don't. I feel the same way Meredith does about a man. I would act on impulse too if I were so lucky as to be given a moment like that."

"Who's the new McDreamy?" Alex wondered aloud.

"I think you know him."

"Really? Who?"

"Alex…" Addison smiled.

Alex just smiled back before closing in to kiss her. Once they broke apart, Addison and Alex started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Never again, Alex, okay? Do we agree?"

Alex nodded his head as he laughed. "That was by far the worse kiss I have ever had, no offense."

"None taken. The same goes for me." Addison agreed.

"It's getting late, I should go. I'll check up on you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds great. Thanks a lot Alex."

"Anytime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMEREDITH'S HOUSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Derek climbed the stairs, completely exhausted. Over the years he had grown to know not to bother Meredith when she was upset. It was best to let her be, so that's what he did. He gave her her space all night. He stayed downstairs away from her.

It was finally ten o'clock and he was climbing the stairs to take a shower. He turned the water on, so it was just hot enough, and then stepped into the shower. It didn't take long before he had lowered himself to the ground and tears began to escape his eyes.

He had kept his emotions in for so long that he didn't even hear the door open almost an hour later. It wasn't until Meredith had turned the water off and led him into her bedroom that he realized that he had been crying and that Meredith had found him like that.

"It's okay. It will all be okay." Meredith spoke sadly as she rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay. You'll see."

**A/N: Okay that was a little sad. Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Also, do you like Alexis, Alexia, or Alexandria for Addie's baby?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know its been forever. School was a nightmare and then when I got home and started to write I keep getting interrupted by little 'birdies' and you can't really shoot a 'birdie'. That's not very nice so I had to put up with them. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!**

"Meredith, over here." Addison waved frantically at Meredith.

Meredith spotted her and waddled over to her friend. "Hey Addie. How are you doing?"

"To be expected." Addison replied. "Would you like to come up to my room?"

"Yeah that would be great. I'm not really supposed to be on my feet and if De…sorry."

"No, its okay, really. If we're going to try and be friends, we're going to have to get along, right?"

Meredith nodded her head and got onto the elevator behind Addison.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So, how are you feeling?" Addison asked, breaking the silence.

"Good. A little sore, there's a lot of pressure around here." Meredith placed a hand on the lower part of her stomach.

Addison simply nodded.

Again there was silence, this time as the two women walked towards Addison's room. Once they were inside, Addison sat down on the bed and watched as Meredith stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"You can sit you know. I won't bite. I promise." Addison laughed.

Meredith sat next to Addison on the bed.

"So…you and Karev?" Meredith asked.

"No. We tried. It didn't work."

"Oh. I'm sorry.'

"Nah, its for the better. We work together. Its never good to mix work with pleasure."

Meredith looked at Addison and then down at the floor.

"Oh I didn't mean…"

"No, its okay. You're smart to not mix work with pleasure." Meredith smiled.

Meredith then brought a hand down to her stomach and started to rub it.

"You okay?" Addison asked.

Meredith nodded. "Do you mind if I lay down? I don't feel so great."

"Sure. What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking."

"Braxton hicks."

"Have you had them before?"

"I get them everyday. They're stronger today for some reason though."

Meredith placed her other hand on her stomach as well and winced when she was hit with another false contraction.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital." Addison suggested.

"It's nothing, trust me. They'll go away in a few minutes."

"Okay."

After a few minutes passed, Addison looked back at Meredith who still had her hands on her stomach.

"Are they gone?" Addison asked.

Meredith slightly nodded before sitting up in bed and then walking to the bathroom.

Once Meredith was out of sight, Addison took out her cell phone and texted Derek telling him that Meredith was have strong labor pains and she would try to get her to go to the hospital.

"I'm back." Meredith announced as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay Meredith?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't look okay."

Just then Meredith was hit with another contraction. Her two hands returned to her stomach and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Addison, I promised him. I promised him these two would live. He was so upset about your baby and then last night he cried like I had never seen him cry before and I promised him. I told him I wouldn't let anything happen to them. I promised him and now, now they're going to be born early and…I can't let him down."

"They won't be born early if I have anything to do with it."

Meredith nodded.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital now, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

Meredith stood up, holding on to Addison for support.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah."

"I'm um…I'm kind of weak from the other day so…do you mind not holding so…"

Meredith nodded and held onto the wall for support instead.

After about ten minutes the two of them were in Addison's car and on the way to the hospital.

"So Derek…he um…he cried last night?" Addison asked.

"Yeah. He was crying in the shower. I mean I found him crying in the shower. Then I tried to get him to talk about it. When I woke up this morning he was gone already."

Addison placed a hand on her stomach.

"He's really upset?"

Meredith nodded and then winced from the pain once again.

"I…um…I didn't lose the baby, Meredith."

Meredith looked up at Addison. "What do you mean you didn't lose the baby?"

"I mean, I'm still pregnant."

"Excuse me? Do you have any idea how worked up Derek is over this?? Do you? How could you do this to him?"

"Oh, how could I do this to him? If I remember correctly you did the same exact thing."

"What I did was totally different. He didn't know that I was pregnant with his kids therefore there never were any babies. You, you have him believing that your child died. That is completely different."

When Addison didn't say anything Meredith continued.

"If you could concentrate on getting me the hospital that would be great."

The rest of the ride was silent. Neither of them talked until they got to the hospital.

"Thank you for the ride." Meredith half smiled and then proceeded to get out of the car.

"Where do you think you're going, Meredith. You can barely walk. Let me get you a wheel chair." Addison yelled from the drivers side.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the ride."

Meredith stumbled in to the hospital, sitting down on the first chair she saw. She slowly started to take deep breaths.

"Meredith. Are you okay? Addison paged me." Derek came running over to Meredith and kneeled down in front of her.

"I've been having contractions for the past hour or so." Meredith spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I know I promised you, but…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Addison is parking the car and then she is going to try and stop you're contractions, okay? We want to keep those babies in there as long as possible."

"Not Addison. Anyone but Addison, please Derek."

"Meredith, Addison is the best. We need her for this, okay?"

"No. Please no." Meredith started to cry.

Just then Addison approached Derek and Meredith.

"Hi." Addison said.

"Hey." Derek responded.

Once again, an awkward silence filled the air. Addison was staring into Derek's eyes, thinking about what Meredith had said earlier that day.

"Excuse me but I would really like to be pregnant at the end of the day so if you could stop looking at my boyfriend in that way I would really appreciate it."

"I'm still married to him." Addison said, still not breaking her eye contact with Derek.

"I know but right now you are my doctor and you have to keep my twins inside of me."

"Right, right. Sorry."

Addison began to wheel Meredith into an open examine room while Derek walked right along side of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Meredith's contractions had stopped and she was hooked up to all sorts of machines. She couldn't remember falling asleep but when she woke up Derek and Addison were sitting on two chairs talking.

"Hey." Addison said.

Addison stood up and walked over to Meredith's bed to check her monitors.

"The contractions are gone." Meredith spoke.

"Yeah, we were able to stop them but you're going to have to stay in the hospital until you give birth. I want to keep an eye on you."

"Thank you Doctor Shepherd."

"Addison, Meredith, Addison."

Meredith nodded her head and looked over at Derek. He gave her a slight smile before walking out of the room.

"Did you tell him?" Meredith asked.

"No, not yet."

"What's wrong with him then?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's stressed."

"But he didn't even talk to me."

Addison shrugged her shoulders and then closed Meredith's file.

"I'll be in later to check on you."

"I thought you were on vacation."

"I'm officially back."

"Ok, I'll see you around."

When Addison closed the door, Derek walked in.

"Hey." Derek said sweetly.

"Hey."

"Addison's still pregnant." Derek blurted. "The baby will mostly like be retarded."

"She told you?"

"No. I over heard Karev and Stevens talking. Why, did _she_ tell _you_?"

"On the way here."

"What were you doing with her anyway?" Derek wondered.

"We were trying to be friends. I don't think it worked."

Derek laughed and sat down on the bed with Meredith. "This makes things a whole lot more complicated now."

Meredith nodded.

"I can't just forget about her and our child."

"I know."

"But I can't forget about the twins either."

Meredith frowned when he didn't mention her name. "You have a big decision to make."

"I don't know what to do."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "You can be a father to all three babies but you can only be a lover to one woman. It's your decision."

"I know."

After a few minutes of neither of them speaking, Meredith turned her head to face Derek.

"I can't believe you even have to think about this."

Derek didn't say anything. "It's not that easy Mer."

"Bull Crap. It's me or her."

"Meredith…"

"The last time I did this I broke down in tears. I gave you a whole big speech about picking and choosing. Not this time Derek, not this time. All I have to say is it's either her or me."

When Derek didn't say anything Meredith looked away.

"I'm kind of tired. I want to be left alone." Meredith stated coldly.

Derek nodded and walked out of the room.

Later that day as Derek was walking down the hall, he ran into Addison. She didn't look at him as she walked, but he eyed her cautiously. Finally he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"Are you still pregnant, Addison?" Derek simply stated.

"No." Addison replied.

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me Addison."

Addison looked away.

"I knew it. So you are still pregnant?"

"She told you?"

"No, I heard it from two other little birdies."

"Derek, you don't have to do be nice about this."

"Why would you lie to me like that?"

"I didn't no what to do Derek. I thought it would solve all our problems."

"Yeah, until our daughter is born."

"Derek. There's a pretty high chance that she will be born with brain damage."

"I know but I will be here for you. For you and her. For both of you. I promise."

"What about Meredith?" Addison asked.

"I'll be there for her and the twins as well."

"How Derek? How will this work?"

"I'll find a way to make it work, okay?"

Addison nodded.

"I'm going to go check on Meredith. I'll talk to you later okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, okay."

A few minutes later, Derek walked into Meredith's hospital room.

"What do you want Derek?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm choosing you but I need to be there for Addie as well. I can't just leave her and the baby. I cant do that."

"I get that Derek. I'll be there for her as well. All I needed to hear you say was that you'd be there for me."

Meredith looked up and brought Derek's face down to her own and kissed him.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I've been working on this for almost five hours because I kept getting interrupted. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know its been almost a month. I have my excuses as always. I first wanted to wait until the alerts were working. That took about two weeks. Then I moved my computer into the kitchen and I didn't want my parents to see what I was writing so I had to wait until they were out of the room (kind of hard seeing as the kitchen connects a bunch of rooms). Anyway here is the chapter. I lost track of how far along Addie and Mer are so I made them at 32 weeks.**

"Good morning Meredith. How are you feeling today?" Addison asked as all of Bailey's interns followed her into the room.

"Tired but relaxed." Meredith answered.

"Karev, what do we have?"

"Um…Meredith Grey. Thirty-two weeks pregnant with twins. Came in two weeks ago with contractions. Has been here since then."

"Very good Karev. Now, if you don't have any complaints, we will be moving on."

"Okay. See you guys later. Cristina stop by after lunch, okay?" Meredith asked.

"Sure."

Ever since Meredith was admitted to Seattle Grace, her days had become filled with eating, sleeping, and watching TV. She wasn't allowed out of bed, and she couldn't even go to the bathroom by herself at first, because she had to drag the IV with her.

Cristina had been a trooper during all of this. Everyday after lunch, she would come up to Meredith's room and tell her about all of the interesting patients that had come in that day. It was far from the same as seeing the patients but it was better then not hearing.

Derek usually came in around ten or eleven, so today when he came in at eight, Meredith knew that something was wrong.

"Hey." Derek flashed his McDreamy smile at her and sat down on one of the hospital chairs.

"Hey you. How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. Very good actually. How are _you_?"

"Good."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, we all did." Meredith placed her hands over her stomach where the two fetuses were.

"Good, I'm glad." Derek paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Meredith…there's no easy way to say this but your mother was admitted again this morning."

"What? What happened?"

"This morning when your mother's nurse went into check on her, she found her beside her bed on the floor. They think she may have had stroke."

"Will she be okay?"

"We can't tell that right now."

"How bad was it?"

"As far as we can see, not so bad. She suffered from a stroke of the right hemisphere."

"Is her left side paralyzed?"

Derek took Meredith's hand in his and kissed it several times.

"Derek, is she going to be paralyzed?"

Derek finally looked up into Meredith's eyes and nodded his head. "Mostly likely yes."

"How long do you think she will live?"

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Can I see her?" Meredith asked.

"I need to ask Addison, but I'm sure that given the circumstances she'll say yes."

Meredith nodded her head and looked away. "Can you go ask her? I should be there if my mom passes."

"Sure." Derek gently kissed the top of Meredith's head and left the room to go find Addison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Addie, hi." Derek grabbed Addison's arm and pulled her aside.

"Hi Derek. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Meredith."

"I'm listening."

"Her mother was admitted today. She had a stroke."

"Is she going to be okay?" Addison questioned.

"I don't know." Derek looked down at the floor and back up at his soon to be ex-wife. "Meredith would like to see her. If I push her down in a wheelchair, would it be possible…"

"Her and the baby's heart rates have been good for two weeks now so I don't see why not. Just don't let her stand up for to long and if anything happens, page me."

Derek took Addison into a tight embrace and sniffed her hair. "Thank you Addie, thank you."

Before Derek had a chance to walk away, Addie had grabbed on to his arm the way he had done to her before.

"Hey, did you go home last night?" Addie asked.

"No. I stayed with Meredith."

"Derek, you haven't slept in a bed in over two weeks. Why don't you go take a little nap? I'll bring Meredith down to her mother."

"No, plus I have surgeries scheduled in two hours." Derek protested.

"So, sleep for two hours. I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"Addie…"

"Derek, you need your sleep. Go, she'll be fine."

"Thank you."

Addison nodded. Once Derek was out of sight, she placed a hand on her stomach and looked down.

"He never lost sleep over us little one. Not once."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock. Knock."

Meredith looked up as Addison walked into her room. It was the first time the two had been alone together since Meredith was admitted.

"Hey Dr. Montgomery."

"We're not divorced yet." Addison said rather harshly.

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to call you and…"

"Listen, I'm here to take you down to your mother."

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay, so what I need you to do is stand up and then sit in the wheelchair."

Meredith nodded and tried to sit up.

"First, I need to take your monitors off. Same thing we do when you go to the bathroom." Addison snapped.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Listen Addison, I know that this is the first time we've been alone together. I know its weird. I just…I want to say thank you."

"You can stand up now."

Meredith nodded, and got out of her bed. She stretched her legs and quickly sat down in the wheel chair.

Addison placed her two hands on Meredith's wheelchair and proceeded out into the hospital.

"Doctor Shepherd?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, Meredith?"

"Why did you lie?"

"Why did I lie about what?" Addison asked, sounding more than annoyed.

"You know about what. Why did you tell Derek that you lost the baby if you really didn't?"

"You wouldn't understand Meredith."

"Really? Try me." Meredith snapped.

Addison pulled Meredith's wheel chair into an empty waiting room and sat down in front of her.

"Meredith, when I called you that night and…and I could hear Derek in the background, you have no idea how much that hurt."

Meredith let out a slight chuckle. "I don't know how much that hurt? Seriously Addison? Me? If you remember correctly, _you_ were the one who came here and took Derek away from _me_, so don't give me that shit. You hurt me first."

"He's my husband Meredith, my husband. I couldn't just let that go, could I?"

Meredith didn't want to answer the question because she knew that Addie was right. "Why did you lie about the baby Addison?"

"I was hurting, and I guess I just…figured…that Derek should be hurting too, not just me."

"So, it was punishment for sleeping with me?"

"Ye-NO! Of course not."

"You wanted to punish him by having him believe that his baby was dead?" Meredith bitterly asked.

"It's complicated."

"Don't 'it's complicated' me. I own 'it's complicated'."

"Meredith…how do you know you're not his punishment for me?" As soon as the words had left Addison's mouth, she had regretted them.

"What?" Meredith questioned.

"Meredith, I didn't mean…"

Meredith's face whitened and her hands were brought down to her stomach. She refused to look up at the red head that she once called a friend.

"Can you just take me to my mother now?" Meredith mumbled, still not looking up.

"Meredith…"

"Please?"

Addison didn't say anything else. She gently placed her hands on the wheelchair and began to push Meredith Grey towards the ICU.

After ten minutes, Addison and Meredith were standing outside Elis Grey's room.

"You need to put these on to go in." Addison spoke gently.

Meredith nodded and slowly stood up from the wheel chair. She tied the paper gown on the best she could and sat back down. Addison handed her a mask, and put on a gown as well.

"You ready?" Addison asked.

"No, but I need to do this."

Addison pushed Meredith into the room and placed the wheelchair on the side of the bed.

"I'll be out here. Just call me when you're down."

Meredith nodded.

Once Addison had left, Meredith picked up her mother's hand and held it in hers.

"So, I know we aren't all that close, but you're my mom. You're all I have as far as family goes and I don't think I can lose you. You have no idea how much it hurts to be seeing you like this." Meredith started crying and wiped her tears away with her other hand.

"You know, in a few weeks, you're going to be a grandma. I'm having two babies mommy. Can you even imagine me a mom? I sure can't. I'm such a wreck mom. My babies' dad got his wife pregnant as well. Yeah, I slept with a married man. I guess we have more in common then you thought, huh? Hey mom, they're kicking."

Meredith took her mother's hand and placed it to the left of her stomach. "This is Charlie, mom. He's the active one. It seems like he is always kicking."

Meredith removed her mother's hand and placed it on the other side of her stomach. "Now, this is Ryan. Ryan is more relaxed. He doesn't kick unless Charlie is kicking him. When Charlie kicks in another direction, Ryan just kind of sits there."

Meredith sat there with her mother for another fifth teen minutes until her back began to ache.

"Mom, I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. I'm not to used to sitting up for a long period of time. I've been laying down for the past two weeks so this is a big change. It's starting to hurt my back, so I'm going to go."

Meredith waited for a reply but when none came she wheeled herself back into the hallway.

"Meredith, what do you think you're doing?" Addison hollered.

Meredith ignored her. "I'm ready to go back now."

"Okay."

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Addison spoke up.

"Listen, about what I said before…"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. I just want to go to sleep."

"Meredith…"

"I said forget it."

Addison dropped the subject.

Once they got back to Meredith's room, Addison hooked Meredith back up to all of her machines and left her alone.

It wasn't until three o'clock that Derek walked into the room.

"Hey Mere."

"Hi." Meredith said coldly.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Mere?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" Derek pushed.

"Nothings wrong, Derek. I'm just tired and I'm trying not to think about my mother, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

Derek walked over to the bed and sat down next to Meredith, placing his hand on her bump.

"If you don't mind I would like to be alone now."

"What?"

"I'd like to be alone Derek."

"Yeah…okay."

With out questioning Meredith, Derek got up and walked out of the room.

**A/N: So I know it wasn't the best chapter in the world. I know Addison seemed like a bitch. I didn't really know what to write so I just wrote as it came. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.**

**Count down to the 3 big shockers: 3 days and 38 minutes**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So it hasn't been a full month yet. LOL. I can't believe how bad I have gotten at updating this. I'm really sorry. I won't bore you with excuses all though I do have them (ask if you want). Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you like this one just as much.**

The next day when Meredith woke up, Derek was sitting besides her bed. She looked at him for only a moment before closing her eyes again, hoping he would disappear. She stayed that way for a few minutes until she realized that Derek wasn't leaving. She slowly opened her eyes and looked him up and down. He had gone home, it was quite obvious. His face was shaven and he had on a new pair of scrubs. The bags under his eyes were gone as well.

"Hey you." Derek smiled.

"What time is it?" Meredith rubbed her eyes and then sat up in bed.

"Almost nine." Derek said softly.

"No patients? No surgeries?"

"I scheduled them for later. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Oh."

"So, how are you holding up?" Derek took Mere's hand in his and scooted closer to the bed.

Meredith pulled her hand away from Derek and placed it in her lap. "I'm doing good, really."

Derek looked hurt but Meredith promised herself that she wouldn't cave in.

"Ok, what's going on? I would like to know what I did."

Derek stood up from his chair and began pacing the room.

"It's nothing Derek, okay?"

"No, no. It's something. I know you Meredith Grey and I know that I did something to offend you. Now you could either tell me what I did now OR you could choose to wait and have me sitting by your bed the rest of the day trying to figure out what I did."

Derek stopped pacing for a quick second and looked into Meredith's eyes.

"So…what do you choose?"

"Why don't you go ask your _wife_ what you did. She'll know."

"Meredith, did something happen?"

"I told you to go ask your wife."

Instead of pushing Meredith any further, Derek nodded his head and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later Cristina trailed into the room and plopped herself down into the chair that Derek had previously occupied.

"So, how are you and McFetuses?"

"We're good. Counting down the days 'til they come out."

"Good, good."

"How are _you_?" Meredith asked.

"Me? I'm good."

"Cristina, what's going on?"

"Nothing, what makes you think something's going on?"

"Cristina, in all seriousness. What's going on?"

"Okay, but you can't say anything."

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me already." Meredith laughed.

"Okay, so last night, Burke and I…you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going."

"So…it was the best sex I've ever had, but Burke couldn't…I mean he could've, but he didn't have an…"

"Oh my GOD!! Seriously? That is so funny! Was he embarrassed?" Meredith laughed.

"Embarrassed to say the least. I had to try really hard not to laugh."

"Aww, Cristina."

"Hey, us girls don't always have one so the guy shouldn't have to always have one. It's only fair." Cristina reasoned.

"That is true." Meredith smiled and brought her hands down to her stomach. "So, how's my mom? You're on that case right?"

"Your mom…she's okay. She's doing a little bit better."

"Do you think she'll make it?"

"Meredith, I honestly don't know. I don't want to lie to you. She's in pretty bad shape. I have seen worse but…"

Meredith let a few tears escape her eyes before looking over at Cristina.

"I just…I don't want to lose her just yet, you know? I want the babies to be able to meet their grandma. They won't have a very good relationship with her but at least they can meet her."

"Meredith, I am going to try and do my best to keep your mother alive until your babies are born. Maybe she'll live until they're five years old, maybe until their five days old, either way they will meet their grandmother."

"I only have two weeks left but Addie said I could go anytime and they'd be okay. I hope I go in time for her to meet them."

"Mere, all that matters is that your babies are healthy. It would be nice if your mom got to meet them but if them being healthy means you keeping them inside for another two weeks then that is what you need to do. Your mom may last longer then you think."

Meredith wiped at her eyes and smiled. "Hey, where did tough girl Cristina go?"

Cristina frowned and stood up. "Fine. I thought we could have a decent conversation where I could act a little feminine but I guess I was wrong. I'll talk to you later Mere."

Meredith laughed as she watched her friend leave the room. She laughed even harder when she thought about what Cristina had said about Burke.

xxDEREKxxANDxxADDIExx

"Hey, Addison, wait up!"

Addison was on her way to the nursery when Derek approached her in the hallway. She had a good feeling that she knew what this was about so she turned around, grabbed his hand, and led him into an empty room.

"I didn't mean it Derek. I didn't mean it. She knows that I didn't. I hadn't realized what I had said until I had already said it and I'm sorry."

"What did you say?"

"I told Meredith that for all she knew you might be punishing me by going out with her."

"Addison!"

"Derek, we were fighting. She got mad when I said that by not telling you about the baby I felt like I was punishing you, and she got mad, and then I snapped and said you probably were…doing the same thing."

"Addison, why would you do that?"

"Why, Derek? Why? Because maybe it hurts me to see my _husband _with another pregnant woman when he should be with me. Maybe that's it. Didn't you ever think how I felt during all of this?"

"Addie…you know we weren't going to make it. We were over before Meredith was in the picture."

"Do you seriously think that I don't know that, Derek. I know that just as well as you know that but I can't help but be a little jealous. Okay? I said it. I said it. I am jealous of Meredith Grey. There I said it again. Are you happy?" Addison snapped.

"No, I'm not happy. I don't like seeing you upset."

"Derek, did you really think I wouldn't be upset seeing you two together? For God's sake I'm delivering your mistresses' twins in a few weeks. Do you know how screwed up that is?"

"Addie, I'm really sorry. I am. I'm trying here. If you need ANYTHING at all you can call me. I will pay for anything you need. I'll come to your house after the baby is born and help you. I'll stay up at night with her during the first week or so, so that you can get sleep. I'm here for both of you, it just happens that I'm in love with Meredith."

"I know Derek and I'm sorry for upsetting Meredith. You should probably go talk to her."

"Thanks."

xxxDEREKxxxANDxxxMEREDITHxxx

"Hey Mer, can I come in?" Derek asked from the doorway.

Meredith nodded.

"I talked with Addison. What she said about me using you, that's SO not true. I'm in love with you Meredith. I would never use you. NEVER. I couldn't do that to you and I'm sorry that I made you feel otherwise."

"I know. Just hearing her say that hurt. It really hurt Derek. And then there was me thinking what if its true. What if he doesn't love me. But now I know that you do."

"Good, so no more freak outs like that?" Derek asked.

"No more freak outs."

Derek smiled and walked over to Meredith's bed. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, resting his other hand on her stomach.

"Only a two more weeks." Meredith smiled.

"Only two more weeks."

"Hey Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I never got them car seats. We're not going to be able to bring them home. And oh my God! Their bassinets aren't set up yet. Their room isn't done either."

"Relax Meredith, its all taken care of. I have something I want to show you."

Derek walked over to the table in the corner and took a video camera out of a bag. He then hooked it up to the TV.

"What are you doing?"

"I had Izzie go shopping with me. We video taped the trip. That way you can see everything we bought. Then we went home and video taped me, Izzie, and George putting everything together and setting it all up. You can see where everything is and if you don't like it I can go home and move the stuff." Derek explained.

"You mean its all on there?"

"It's all on there. All I have to do is press play."

"Press it. I wanna watch."

Derek pressed play and then joined Meredith on the bed.

"OOO! Green, I like green. It's a much better then yellow and not as boyish as blue."

"Mere, you're having two boys, it should be boyish."

"Not everything they have is going to be boyish." Meredith said.

"I know."

"So, you wanna hear something funny?"

Derek smiled. "Okay."

"You can't tell anyone though."

Derek nodded his head.

"So yesterday when Cristina and Burke were…."

**A/N: Yay! I actually finished the chapter. How did you guys like it? Next chapter is going to skip forward three weeks, Mere will still be pregnant and she'll be just about ready to have the babies.**

**I have some news on one of my other stories. It's called 'All Grown Up'. It's a Gilmore Girls story. I don't know if any of you guys read it. I have a few chapters done of that and I'm thinking about posting one of them. Let me know if any of you who read it want me to post a chapter or two. Thanks!**

**Count down to Meredith practically dying (if not dying): 4 Days 23 Hours and 5 Minutes**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I really am. Honestly. Seriously. I'm really really deeply sorry. You don't have to believe me but I am. I never meant to go 2 months with out updating, seriously. If you don't believe me go ask Patrick Dempsey he'll tell you. I REALLY am sorry. So here is the chapter that I should have had up a long time ago.**

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter, 2 months ago. GAH**

"Good morning Meredith, how are you feeling?"

It was eight o'clock in the morning. Addison waddled into Meredith's room to check her stats. Meredith was thirty seven weeks pregnant, and could go into to labor any minute so Addison made it routine to check on her a few times a day.

"I've been having contractions for about an hour but they aren't very bad. I was waiting to have the nurses page you until they got really bad."

"You've only had them for an hour?" Addison asked.

Meredith nodded and placed her hand on her stomach when she felt another one.

"How far apart are they?"

"About five minutes." Meredith answered.

"That's very close Meredith. I'm going to check your cervix to see how far along you are okay?"

Meredith nodded as Addison placed a glove on her hand and sat at the foot of Meredith's bed.

After a few seconds Addison stood up and placed the rubber glove in the garbage.

"Are you sure that the contractions just started an hour ago?"

Meredith nodded her head. "Why?"

"Well, you're almost six centimeters dilated. If I didn't know better I would say that you were in labor all night."

"How is that possible? I didn't feel anything last night."

"It's possible. Now, have you and Derek talked about drugs?"

Meredith shook her head. "I don't think we did. This always seemed so far away but its here, now."

"Okay. Tell you what, I'll go page Derek and tell him to come to your room. While you guys talk this over I'll go check on my other patients and I'll be back in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Meredith smiled.

Addison walked out of Meredith's room and up to the nurses counter where she paged Derek. She then continued on her way to her check on her other patients. Half way there, Addison felt a sharp pain go through her body. She had never felt anything like it. She held onto the wall for support. Once the pain had gone, she continued walking, only to be hit with another pain a few minutes later.

Addison sat down on a chair outside of her patients room and clutched her stomach.

"It's too soon baby. You can't come out yet. It's too soon. Lexi, you can't come out. Not yet baby, not yet." Addison began to cry as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Addie, are you okay?"

Addison looked up to see Derek standing over her. "No. I'm in labor, Derek. I'm in labor. I'm a month early, Derek."

Derek cupped his hands around Addison's face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. Now, stay here. I'll go get some help."

"Thank you Derek."

Derek slowly jogged over to the nurses station and drummed his fingers along the counter until a very annoyed nurse looked up at him.

"Yes Doctor Shepherd?"

"Addison…Dr. Montgomery is in labor. She's over there on the chair. Can you page an on call doctor?"

"Sure. I'll page him now. Why don't you take her over to room 302 and I'll send the doctor down there as soon as I can?"

Derek nodded his head and walked back over to Addie.

"They told me to bring you to room 302. They are paging the doctor now."

"Okay."

Derek helped Addison up and led her down the hall to a room that was only a few rooms down from Meredith.

Once Addison was situated in the bed, Derek pulled a chair up and sat down next to her.

"How far apart are the contractions Addie?"

"They were very close before but now they're spacing out."

"Good." Derek grabbed Addison's hand and kissed it. "I'll be by your side the whole time. I'm going to help you through this, okay?"

Addison nodded while she squeezed Derek's hand and was hit with another contraction.

Once the contraction pasted, Addison let go of Derek's hand and gave a slight smile.

"You know, I help women through this everyday. I deliver babies everyday. I know what labor is. I know what it should feel like, but never in a million years did I expect it to hurt this much."

Derek chuckled.

Just then Dr. Moore walked into the room.

"Hello Addison. It's good to see you."

Addison gave the doctor a weak smile.

"How far along are your contractions?"

Addison looked at Derek for an answer.

"I'd say about ten minutes." Derek supplied.

"I'm only thirty six weeks."

"I know. I'm very aware of that. I'm going to see if you're dilated and then we'll take it from there."

Addison nodded and grabbed a hold of Derek's hand.

"You're only three centimeters, which is good."

"Do you think you can stop the labor?" Derek asked.

"At this point…I can try but I don't know if it will do much good."

"Please try." Addison pleaded.

Dr. Moore nodded. "I'll go get the medicine."

xxxxxxxxMEREDITHxxxxxxxx

After waiting for Derek and Addison for an hour, Meredith called for her nurse.

The nurse didn't waste much time on getting to Meredith.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Meredith shook her head, and finally started crying.

"Dr. Montgomery checked on me about an hour ago. She should have been back forty minutes ago with my…my…with Derek. She hasn't come back yet and my contractions are only three minutes apart."

The nurse got a look of panic on her face.

"Has your water broken yet?" She asked.

Just as Meredith was about to answer, she felt her clothes and the everything underneath her get wet.

"It just did."

"Okay…okay. I'll go page a doctor."

"Please get Derek."

The nurse (Anne) nodded and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Doctor Chan walked in with the nurse following her.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Chan, how are you today?"

"Not so good."

"I see that you are thirty seven weeks pregnant with twins."

Meredith nodded.

"You did an excellent job keeping these babies inside for so long."

Meredith tried to smile at that, but couldn't find it in her to do so. "Where's Dr. Montgomery?"

"She's in labor, Meredith."

"Oh."

"I'm going to check your cervix now okay?"

Meredith nodded and bit her lip as she was hit with another contraction.

"It hurts. It hurts. I NEED DEREK!"

Anne held on to Meredith's hand.

"Meredith, sweetie. I have tried several times to page Dr. Shepherd. He won't answer his pages. He canceled all of his operations for the day. I can't get in touch with him, I'm sorry."

At that moment in time Meredith's face fell and she began to cry even harder.

"I need him. I NEED him."

"Mere…"

"No. I am about to push two humans out of my body through a little hole. I am in pain. I was promised an epidural over an hour ago. My water has broken and all I am asking is for Derek to be here by my side. That is all I am asking! Now get me DEREK!"

Anne looked at Dr. Chan hoping he could help her out. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Meredith, you are at eight centimeters. I think its time we move you down to labor and delivery."

"No. You can't do that. My babies can not come out unless Derek is standing right by my side."

"Okay, Anne I would like you go look for Dr. Shepherd. When you find him I would like you to bring him down to labor and delivery."

"Okay."

"Dr. Chan, can I still have my epidural?"

"Meredith, giving it to you now would be a waste. In less then two hours these babies will be here."

"So I shouldn't take it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Can you maybe page my friend, Cristina Yang? If I can't have Derek, I'd like to have her with me."

Dr. Chan called another nurse into the room to get Meredith ready to move down to labor and delivery.

"I'll go page Dr. Yang and I'll meet you down there, okay?"

"Okay."

xxxxxxxADDISONxxxxxxx

It had been an hour since Dr. Moore had tried to stop Addison's labor, but he had not succeeded.

"Addison, we're going to have to proceed and deliver this baby today."

"Can't we wait a little longer? It's only been 60 minutes."

"Addison, your contractions are getting closer together instead of further apart as I'd like. You're going to deliver this baby today."

Addison nodded.

"Can I have drugs?"

"You know the rules, Addison. You can only have drugs after you have reached six centimeters."

Addison nodded again.

"I'm going to go check on my other patients now. I'll be back in about thirty minutes to check on you."

"Okay."

"Derek, you won't leave me right?"

Derek looked at Addison and took her hand in his once again. "No, I won't leave you. I will be here for you the whole time."

"I'm so scared Derek. She's four weeks early. What if there really is something wrong with her? I don't think I can deal with that."

"We'll deal with that together. We'll make it through this. As long as the baby is healthy that is all that matters. I don't care if she has a disorder or if she has a learning disability. All I care about is if she is healthy. If she can breathe on her own, and eat, and is not sickly that is all that matters to me."

Addison breathed in deeply. "I'm getting another contraction."

"Okay. Just breathe."

Derek began to breathe the way that he had learned in birthing class with Meredith, and Addison mimicked him.

"There you go. Contraction is over."

"Derek, I'm never having a baby ever again, okay?"

Derek smiled at this. "Okay Addie."

"I'm not and if I EVER talk about having another one you will stop me, got it?"

Derek nodded and decided to hold back his laughter for the time being.

xxxxxxMEREDITHxxxxxx

"Hey Mere."

Cristina walked into Meredith's room and plopped down on a chair.

"You paged me?"

"I'm in labor Cristina."

"What? Really?"

"Yes and they –ow- they…they…they. Can't. Find. Derek." Meredith's words were cut up as she tried to breathe through the contractions.

Cristina stood up and read Meredith's stats.

"Mere, your contractions are only two minutes apart."

"I know. The nurse went to get me a clean bed and then I'm going down to the delivery room and Derek isn't anywhere to be found."

Meredith started to cry again so Cristina went over and sat on the bed.

"You might not want to get any closer. My water broke all over the bed."

Cristina stood right back up and brought the chair that she had previously occupied over to Meredith's bed.

"Listen Mere, we will find Derek. He will be here before you have these babies."

"Oh God, here comes another one."

"Breathe Mere."

"I'm trying to!" Meredith yelled.

"Okay…"

"I just want these babies out of me. I am so uncomfortable."

"How many centimeters are you?"

"The last time Dr. Chan checked I was at eight."

"Dr. Chan? What happened to Dr. Montgomery?" Cristina wondered.

"She's in labor."

"Do you know what room she's in?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe Derek is with her."

"No, no. If Derek was with her, she…oh God here comes another one." Meredith started to do her breathing exercises again. "She. She. She would have told him. She knows I'm in labor."

"Maybe she didn't tell him because she wanted him with her."

Before Meredith had a chance to answer the nurse walked into the room and made Meredith get into the other bed. She then wheeled her into the hallway and towards the delivery room.

"I'm going to go find where Addison's room is, okay?"

"NO! Don't leave me. Cristina, don't leave me."

"Okay. Okay. Um…" Cristina looked at the nurse. "Hi…I'm Meredith's person. I'm an intern here. So this is what you are going to do. You are going to leave Meredith with me. Then you will go back to the nurses station and find out what room Dr. Montgomery is in. When you find out the room number you will go there and tell Derek he needs to get down to the delivery room." Cristina said politely.

The nurse just stared at Cristina. "GO!"

Meredith giggled and the nurse ran off to find Derek.

As soon as Cristina got Meredith to the delivery room, Dr. Chan was there waiting for her.

"Okay Meredith, I'm going to check to see how far dilated you are again. Once you get to ten we will start pushing okay?"

Meredith nodded and squeezed Cristina's hand when she felt another contraction.

"Meredith, you're almost at ten. You are progressing very fast. You are a very lucky lady. Hopefully in an hour so this will all be over with. We are going to start pushing okay?"

"No." Meredith cried. "Not with out Derek."

"Meredith we need to get these babies out."

"Not with out Derek."

"Dr. Yang. I need Meredith to push. Can you try talking to her?"

Cristina nodded. "Okay so…Mere. Listen to me. That nurse. She is going to find Derek, and he will be here before the babies come out but in order for that to happen, you need to start pushing."

Meredith nodded.

"Okay so when I say to push you're going to push."

Meredith nodded again and waited for the doctor's cue.

"Okay I need you to push now."

Meredith squeezed Cristina's hand and pushed as hard as she could.

"When I am done here, Derek is a dead man!"

Cristina laughed and stroked the top of Meredith's head. "Relax Mere, this will all be over with soon."

"You need to push again."

Once again Meredith pushed with all her might, nearly breaking Cristina's hand.

"Shepherd better get here soon or he's going to hear it from me." Cristina snickered which caused her to receive a death glare from Mere.

"Okay, I see the first baby's head."

Meredith sighed. "I need Derek."

"He'll be here Mer, he will."

"No, no he won't."

"Meredith, just a few more pushes and the first baby will be out. On the count of three I want you to push. One. Two. Three."

xxxxxAddisonxxxxx

"How far apart are your contractions now?" Dr. Moore asked.

"Still ten minutes." Addison replied.

Dr. Moore nodded. "I'm going to check you cervix again."

Addison nodded her head.

"You've only moved up to four centimeters. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day. You could be in labor for a very long time and as soon as you reach six centimeters I will give you pain killers."

"Okay. Thank you."

"I'll be back in another thirty minutes, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

Just as the doctor was leaving, a nurse ran into the room almost knocking Dr. Moore over on her way.

"Dr. Shepherd?" The nurse asked, almost out of breath.

"Yes, that's me."

"Your girlfriend I guess…she's in the delivery room. She's about to give birth. We've been trying to get in touch with you all morning."

Derek's face fell. "How long has she been in labor?"

"Since around eight o'clock. She's moving very fast. I would come now if you don't want to miss the births."

"Okay…okay."

Derek stood up and began to follow the nurse but soon remembered about Addison.

"Will you be okay? I'll be back as soon as the twins are born."

Addison looked at Derek, trying hard not to cry. "That's fine. I'll be okay."

Derek nodded and kissed Addison's cheek. "I'll be back."

xxxxxMEREDITHxxxxx

"Oh my God, Meredith I am so sorry."

Derek ran into the room and stood on the other side of Meredith. He grabbed the hand that Cristina wasn't holding.

"Don't start Derek. We're going to have a LONG talk after this."

"Meredith, one more push and the first baby will be out."

Meredith squeezed Cristina and Derek's hands, Derek's harder then Cristina's. She pushed the hardest she had all day.

Soon after, a cry was heard and the first twin was out.

Dr. Chan held the baby up and placed him on Meredith's stomach.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Chan asked Derek.

Derek nodded and took the medical scissors from the doctor.

After the cord was cut the doctor handed the baby to the nurse to weigh him and clean him up.

"One baby down, one to go."

Derek and Cristina laughed at the doctor's joke but Meredith did not find it funny.

"You need to start pushing again."

"Okay." Meredith agreed.

Not long after the first baby was born, baby number two decided to join his brother. After the second baby was cleaned up, the nurse carried both babies over to Meredith and Derek.

"This is baby number one. He weighed in at six pound two ounces." The nurse pointed to the slightly bigger newborn. "This is baby number two and he weighed in at five pounds twelve ounces." She then pointed to the other baby. "Do you have any names?"

"Cameron and Daniel." Meredith stated.

"What about the other names?"

"Those names don't suit them. They're Cameron and Daniel."

"I like those." Derek agreed.

"Cameron is the bigger one. Daniel is the smaller one."

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Derek asked.

"They are."

"I'm going to take them now. You need your rest. When you wake up you can feed them."

Meredith nodded and kissed her baby boys.

"Thank you Derek. Thank you for giving me the most beautiful boys in the entire world."

Derek smiled and kissed Meredith. "I'm going to go check on Addie now. Get some rest and I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

Once Derek left, Cristina said her good byes and Meredith cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Any good? This is only part one. I promise I am going to start working on part two as soon as I upload this. **

**Count Down to Izzie's daughter needing a transplant (says so in the preview): 3 Days 10 Hours 45 Minutes**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I got this one up fast because I was on spring break. I can't guarantee anything about the next chapter but I will TRY to START working on the next chapter on Saturday. Hope you like this!**

"Knock Knock."

Addison looked up from the magazine that she was reading to see Derek standing in the doorway.

"Hey Derek."

"Hey." Derek smiled. "I have two bouncing baby boys."

Addison forced a smile. "Congratulations Derek. How are they doing?"

"Very well. Cameron weighs a little over six pounds and Daniel weighs a little under six. We get to bring them home in two days."

Addison forced another smile. "And Meredith, how is she?"

"She's good. She's sleeping now."

"Good, good."

"So, how are you feeling?" Derek asked as he sat besides Addison.

"I feel like a women who is having a horrible labor. I'm still only four centimeters and my contractions are getting about eight minutes apart now. So how do I feel? I feel great."

"Did the doctor say how long its going to be?"

"No, he just said that I'm not one of the lucky ones. One of the women who have this whole thing over with within a few hours. I'm not a Meredith."

"Addie…"

"No, no. That's okay. I know I'm not a Meredith. I'm just Addison. I'm the woman who comes second. She comes first. I come second."

"Addison, that's…that's not a fair accusation."

"Oh, I think it is. I am you _wife_, Derek. Your _wife_. She is your mistress."

"That's not true. You may be my wife, only because the divorce hasn't gone through yet, but Meredith…she is not a mistress." Derek raised his voice for a moment but lowered it when he realized where he was.

"Contraction." Addison whimpered.

Derek ran to her side and helped her through the contraction.

The two of them sat in those same spots for thirty minutes. Neither of them said a word to each other. The only sounds was those of Addison's breathing.

"How are we doing Addison? Do you feel like you're progressing at all?" Dr. Moore asked as he came into the room.

"Well the contractions are definitely closer together."

"Okay. You know the drill, I'm going to check down there and then we'll talk."

Addison nodded.

"You've moved up to five centimeters. You're getting there, slowly but surely."

"Okay."

Dr. Moore checked Addison's heart monitor as well as the baby's monitor.

"Everything looks great so if you have no questions I'll be on my way."

When Addison and Derek didn't say anything, the doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

"Why haven't you signed the papers Derek? They've been in front of you for months, why haven't you signed them yet?" Addison questioned.

"I just…I want to be sure."

"Sure about what Derek?"

"Just sure."

"As soon as you sign those damn papers it will all be over with. You and me…we'll be over with. Just do me a favor. Walk out of this room, go to your office where you keep the papers and sign them. Until you do so I'm not going to let you back into this room."

"Yeah…okay. I'll go do that now."

"We'll be waiting for you."

"We?"

"Me and my daughter."

"I should be back soon."

Addison watched as Derek walked out of the room. That was the last time that he would ever walk away from her as her husband, and not as her ex. She placed her hands on her stomach and felt as the baby kicked her. This was going to be her new life. It was going to be her and her daughter.

xxxxxMEREDITHxxxxx

Meredith woke up two hours later to the smell of food. When she opened her eyes she saw Izzie and George sitting on chairs besides her bed.

"So, you had the McBabies?" Izzie happily asked.

"Yes, I had the McBabies." Meredith answered, her voice was raspy from sleeping.

"What did you have?" Izzie asked.

"Two boys. Cameron and Daniel."

"Um…do they…do they have your last name or his?"

"George!" Izzie scolded.

"No, its okay Iz, really. I gave them Derek's last name. He is their father after all."

"Where is he?" George pried.

"He's um…he's with Addison right now. She's in labor."

Before George had a change to make another comment, Izzie stepped in.

"Well that's understandable, right Mere?"

Meredith nodded. "George can you go tell one of the nurses that I'm ready to try feeding the boys?"

"Yeah."

George stood up and began walking to the door.

"Wait. George, she's going to want to know if I'm going to bottle or breast feed them. Tell her I would like to try breast feeding and if that doesn't work out then I'll do the bottle."

"Okay, breast…breast feeding. Got it."

After George left, Izzie and Meredith started giggling. Once the giggling stopped, Meredith's face fell once again.

"Mere, you're not alright are you?"

"Izzie. Do you honestly think that I don't care that my babies father is off with his wife, his wife who he still hasn't divorced yet? Do you seriously think that it doesn't bother me? The second the boys were out of me he practically ran out of the room to be with her."

Izzie didn't know what to say. In a way Derek was in a tough position, but he had chosen Meredith over Addison.

"I…um…"

"You're on his side, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not on his side." Izzie nervously laughed. "I just…I feel bad for the guy. I mean he is in a tough position."

"No, you don't get to be on his side. You don't. I just had TWO babies, not one, TWO. Two babies. He didn't even make it until a minute before I pushed Cameron out. Did you know that? Derek showed up a minute before Cameron was born. Do you know why? Because he was with _her_!" Once again the tears in Meredith's eyes began to pour out.

"Oh, Mere."

Izzie got up from where she was sitting and sat besides her friend on the bed. She took Meredith into her arms and hugged her closer then she ever hugged anybody. Meredith allowed for the tears to fall down her face.

When George came in with the nurse and the babies, Meredith continued to cry, not once picking her head off of Izzie's shoulder. Izzie directed the nurse and George to take the boys back to the nursery until Meredith had calmed down.

After a while Meredith's tears slowed down and she wasn't crying anymore. She slowly lifted her head off of Izzie's shoulder and looked around.

"The babies, why aren't they here yet?"

"The nurse brought them but I told her to take them back because you were so upset."

Meredith looked at Izzie and at the spot that she had cried on.

"You shirt Iz. Its soaked. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. A shirt can be replaced."

Meredith smiled.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Izzie asked.

"Not really. I just want to hold my babies."

"That can be arranged."

Izzie pressed the button to call the nurse and she brought both boys in to see their mom and to get fed. She handed one baby to Izzie, and the other to Meredith.

"So, who is who?" Izzie wondered.

"Well you're holding Daniel, I think. And I think I'm holding Cameron. They look exactly the same when they aren't next to each other. You might want to check the hospital bracelet to make sure."

"Okay." Izzie lifted the newborns arm up and read the name on the bracelet. "Look's like mommy was wrong Cameron." Meredith looked at Izzie. "I'm holding Cameron. He must be Daniel." Izzie pointed to the baby who was now attached to Meredith's breast.

"I'm going to have to find a system for identifying them."

Izzie laughed. "I can help you with that."

Izzie then stood up and placed Cameron in Meredith's lap and walked over to the bag that she had brought in with her. She took out two onesies.

"Okay so which one was born first?" Izzie asked.

"I think Cameron was."

"Well this is for him."

Izzie took a magic marker and wrote Cameron's name under where it said "I was born First". She then took the same marker and wrote Daniel's name on the other onesie under where it said "I was born second".

"Those are so cute Iz."

"Yeah I thought so. You can put them on them when you get home because they have the bracelets on here."

"Thanks Izzie."

"Any time. So do you think you're going to stick with breastfeeding?"

"Probably not. I think it would take a lot less time just to give them bottles."

Izzie smiled. "Plus, then I could help."

xxxxxDEREKxxxxx

After leaving Addison's hospital room, Derek made his way to the elevator. He waited for a few minutes before finally deciding to take the stairs. He took them one at a time, slow and steady. Once he reached his office, he unlocked the door and walked over to the desk. He sat down in his big comfy chair and pulled out the bottom drawer to his right. There he found a big manila envelope. He carefully pulled it out of the draw and placed it in front of him on the desk. He sat there for some time, just staring at the envelop, until he heard a knock at the door. He lifted his gaze from the envelope to the door and saw Burke standing there with coffee in his hands.

"I heard congratulations are in order."

Derek smiled. "Thank you."

"I brought you coffee. I figured we could celebrate with this, then later on when you aren't so busy we can celebrate at Joe's."

"Thanks." Derek said as he accepted the coffee.

"So what is a man who just had twin boys doing all alone up here?"

"Addison sent me up. She told me I couldn't be in the room with her until I signed the papers, so that is what I'm doing."

Derek then placed his coffee on his desk and pulled the papers out of the envelop. He picked up a pen and gently brought it down to the paper. He slowly signed his name in the appropriate spot and placed the papers back in the envelop.

"There, all signed. I'll deliver them in the morning or something."

Derek sealed the envelop and placed it back in the bottom right hand drawer of his desk.

"Wait, did you just say Addison is in labor too?"

Derek nodded his head.

"I'd hate to be you man. Who's room are you going to go to when you leave here?"

Derek shrugged. "Probably Addison's. Meredith already had the babies so she'll probably still be asleep, right? How long do they sleep for after they give birth?"

"Don't ask me. I'm a man of the heart, not the uterus." Burke joked.

"She had the babies about two hours ago, she should still be asleep, right?"

Burke didn't answer.

"Right." Derek answered for himself.

Derek grabbed his cup of coffee and the keys to his office.

"I'm going to head back down to Addie's room. I'll talk to you later. Thanks again for the coffee."

"Anytime."

Derek smiled and locked the door before going back to Addison's room.

When Derek got down to Addison's room, Addison was on the bed looking out the door.

"Did you mail them?" Was all she asked.

"No. I signed them and put them back. I didn't want to miss anything."

"Trust me, Derek. You're not missing anything. I haven't move up at all and my contractions are only seven minutes apart. You aren't missing a single thing."

"Addison, let me mail them tomorrow." Derek said as he made his way into the room.

"No, you don't get to come in here until the papers are mailed. That's the deal Derek."

Derek sighed. This was a lose, lose situation for him.

"Fine, I'll go mail the papers now."

Addison smiled. "I'll see you in an hour or so?"

"Yeah, sure."

Derek backed out of Addison's room and ran back up to his office. He unlocked the door as quickly as he could, and grabbed the papers from his desk. With out closing or locking the door, Derek ran out of the room and down four flights of stairs. When he got to the front of the building, he looked all around for his car. When he spotted it, he darted too it and took off.

Within ten minutes Derek was back at the hospital and instead of going to Addie's room, he went to Meredith's.

When Derek walked in to Meredith's room, she was sitting on the bed changing one of the boys' diapers. She was talking baby talk to him, but he didn't respond because he was sound asleep. It wasn't until the newborn was re-swaddled in his blanket that Meredith noticed Derek standing in the door way.

"Nice to see that you found time to visit your sons." Meredith snapped.

She slowly stood up and placed Daniel in his bassinet, while she took Cameron out of his.

She then grabbed another diaper and walked over to the bed.

"Meredith…I need to be there for Addison, just like I was here for you."

"Wrong, Derek. Wrong. You've been with Addie all freaking day. I can only imagine if Cristina hadn't thought about where you were, you might have missed the birth of your sons."

"But I didn't Mere."

"Derek, leave me alone. Go back to Addison, she obviously needs you more than I do. If you really cared you wouldn't have left a second after your sons were born. You would have been here all along. You would have watched them eat for the first time, you just…you wouldn't have left so suddenly. Now, can you please just leave me alone?"

Derek nodded his head and walked out of the room. He couldn't help but think about how he had really screwed things up this time. He didn't even want to go back to Addie's room, but he knew he had too. He knew she shouldn't be alone. At least Meredith had Cristina, Addison has no one.

Derek walked over to Addison's room and leaned again the door. The doctor was talking to her about something, but Derek couldn't hear what he was talking about.

Right when the doctor was about to leave, he noticed Derek in the door way.

"Dr. Shepherd, why don't you come in so I can explain to you what I just told Addison?"

"Yeah, okay."

Derek walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Addison.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping. I suggest that we do a cesarean."

"Whatever is best for the baby." Derek said.

Addison nodded. "I would like to have a c-section."

"Very well then. I'll meet the two of you down in labor and delivery."

"I'm going to wheel you down, okay?" Derek asked after the doctor had left.

"Derek, you aren't my nurse. I don't think that's allowed."

"Please Addison. I perform brain surgery everyday I think I can wheel you down to the delivery room."

"Okay. You can wheel me down. Derek, do you think the baby will be okay?"

"I know she'll be okay."

Addison smiled and relaxed as Derek started to push her down the hall.

An hour had passed since Addison had been wheeled into the delivery room. Derek had watched how Dr. Moore took the newborn out of Addison's stomach. He watched as Dr. Moore suctioned out the baby's nose and held her up for Derek to cut her cord. Then, he watched as Dr. Moore handed her to a nurse and the nurse rushed out of the room and towards the NICU. Derek had rushed out after the nurse to find out what was wrong with his baby girl.

When he had gotten to the NICU, the nurse told him he had to stay outside. Derek stood there for quite some time until the nurse walked over to him.

"What's wrong with her? Is…is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. We hooked her up to a few machines to help her breathe. Your wife delivered a month early, Dr. Shepherd. It would be more than a miracle if your baby was perfectly healthy. She also looks a little jaundice. As soon as she starts breathing better she can go home, but we would like to keep her here for about a week, maybe two. Just for observation."

Derek nodded his head and then ran a hand through his hair. "But she's going to be okay?"

"She'll be just fine."

"Good, good. Can I go in there and see her?"

"Sure."

Derek opened the door to the NICU and walked straight over to his newborn daughter.

"You need to wash you hands before you touch her." A nurse lectured.

"Yeah…okay."

Derek walked over to the sink and washed his hands. Once they were dry he walked back over to the baby.

"Hey Baby."

Derek placed his hand into the little hole on the side of her bed.

"I'm you're daddy. You gave your mommy quite a scare."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I have three little babies and two women who both need me. This is…this is crazy. I just…God. I wish it was just me and your mother. I love Meredith, I do. I love her more then I love your mommy, but she just makes things so complicated. What am I saying? I'm the one who makes things complicated. I'm the reason. Now I have to divide up my time between your mom and Meredith but I live with Meredith. Plus Meredith has two babies, your mom just has one. I don't know what to do. I just kind of wish that things weren't like this. Meredith is mad at me. Your mom is going to get mad if I leave to go see Meredith, wow. You're lucky that your life isn't very complicated."

Derek laughed and then pulled his hand out of the newborn's bed.

He looked at the baby one last time before leaving the room and going to find Addison.

"Derek! What did they say?! How is she?" Addison asked as soon as she saw him.

"She'll be fine. She's going to be fine. That's all that matters. She's going to be fine."

Addison smiled. "When can we take her home?"

Derek sighed. "_You_ can take her home in about a week or two."

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you."

"No you don't. You're just tired. Get some sleep."

With that Derek walked out of the room and over to Meredith's. When he walked in, he saw Meredith on the bed feeding a bottle to each of the boys.

"You're very talented." Derek noted.

"This is the third time I've fed them today, I should be talented."

"May I feed one?" Derek asked.

"Sure."

Meredith lifted Cameron up from his spot on the bed. She handed him over to Derek along with a bottle.

"So who am I holding?" Derek asked.

"That's Cameron."

"How can you tell?"

"Because he has a beauty mark on the left side of his face. Daniel doesn't."

"Oh. He does, doesn't he?"

"How's Addison?"

"She's doing good. We…she had a little girl."

"Is the baby doing okay?"

"Not at the moment but she'll pull through."

"Derek, I know she's your daughter. I get that, it just hurts that you left me so soon after I gave birth."

"I know, and I'm sorry Meredith. I'm going to find a way to make this work."

"You're with me at night."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care how much you help Addison, just…at night, you're with me. I have two babies, she has one. I'm going to be up twice as much as her. I'm going to need you Derek. She can have you after work for a few hours for the first few months, and a few hours on the weekend, but I need you during the night. And after she has gotten used to her daughter you can help when she needs you, but not everyday. She can even drop the baby off with us. I just…you can't be with them everyday."

"Okay." Derek gave in.

"Okay?"

"Yes okay. Now, when do we get to bring these boys home?"

"Two days."

"Good, as soon as _Daniel_ here is done eating, I am going to go talk to the chief about my paternity leave."

Meredith smiled. "I would like that."

"Me too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.**

**Count down to all new Grey's: 22 Hours 47 Minutes**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: No excuses this time. It hasn't been two months though so you should be happy. LOL. Anyway here it is. Enjoy!**

"Derek, there you are." Meredith smiled as she placed Cameron into his car seat. "We were getting worried about Daddy, weren't we boys?"

Derek smiled. "Are you ready to go home?"

"More then ready. It feels like I've been here forever."

"That's because you have. Two months is a long time."

Meredith sighed. "I didn't realize how long it really had been."

"Okay, so are we ready then?"

"Yup. The boys are fed and changed and all buckled up in the beautiful car seats that their daddy picked out for them."

"I bet they are. I should get a nurse to push you out to the car."

"Don't be silly Derek, I can walk."

"Ok, but if you start to feel weak let me know. We'll stop and sit down."

"You take good care of me." Meredith smirked as she looked up into Derek's eyes.

"I do, don't I?" Derek grinned as he picked up the two car seats. "Can you take the diaper bag Mere? I'll grab the boys."

The couple had made it only a few steps when they ran into Addison. Addison walked right up to Derek with a smile on her face, she grabbed his hands and cheered.

"She's breathing on her own Derek, on her own."

Derek placed the two car seats on the ground and looked into Addison's eyes. "She is? That's great. I mean…wow. What does this mean?"

"It means that we can hold her! I was on my way there now, want to come?" Addison asked.

Derek looked at Meredith for approval. As much as Meredith wanted to get the boys home and to have Derek to herself today, she smiled and motioned for him to go.

"We'll be fine Derek. I'll bring the boys outside. We'll sit in the garden for a little while."

Derek looked at her, questioning whether to believe her or not. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"I'm more than okay with this. I'll go page Cristina to help me bring the boys down. We'll meet you outside in a half an hour okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Derek kissed the top of Meredith's head before grabbing Addison's hand and walking to NICU.

Meredith watched as Addison and Derek walked out of sight. She carefully picked up the boys car seats and moved them out of the way. She then walked up to the nurses station and paged Cristina.

A few minutes later Cristina came jogging up to Meredith.

"Hey, what's going on? I got a page. Are you guys alright?"

"You ran here?" Meredith asked rather sweetly. It was nice to see the caring side of Cristina for a change.

"Well yeah…I thought that…never mind. Lets not make a big deal out of this or anything, okay?" Cristina crossed her arms across her chest.

Meredith nodded.

"So what's going on?" Cristina asked while sitting down next to Meredith.

"McWife's baby is breathing on her own now."

"Oh, that's good. That's good, right?"

"Yeah its good but I…I just wanted to get the boys home. I mean is it selfish to not want Derek to hold his daughter? I…I wanted to get the boys home before it was time to feed them again. I wanted to get settled in, change into my pjs and maybe have a bite to eat before it was time for their next feeding. Now by the time we get home I will have to feed both of them, burp both of them, and that will turn into a good hour to two hours."

"I could drive you home…"

Meredith smiled at her friend. "No, that's alright. I'd just like your help bringing the boys outside. We're going to wait out there for Derek."

"Yeah, sure."

Cristina picked up one of the car seats as Meredith picked up the other one.

"Where are we going?"

"I think the garden would be nice."

Cristina stopped walking for a minute and turned to face Meredith.

"Your mom…she's doing better. She can sit up now. If you want…I mean she's not contagious or anything. I could wheel her down to the waiting room and she could meet the babies."

Meredith smiled. "I'd like that."

Cristina walked Meredith and the boys to the waiting room on her mothers floor. They placed the babies on the floor and Meredith sat in a chair next to them. Then Cristina went to get Ellis.

Twenty minutes later Cristina walked into the rooming pushing Ellis in a wheel chair. Meredith who was now holding a crying Daniel looked up to meet her mother's eyes.

"Hey Mom. It's me, Meredith."

When her mom didn't say anything, Meredith continued to talk to her.

"I um…I'm all grown up now Mom, I gave birth to twins a few days ago. This is Daniel. I'm holding Daniel. The baby asleep in the car seat is Cameron."

Meredith continued to sooth Daniel but the baby's cries continued instead of stopping.

"Could you try to quiet that baby down? Some of us don't like a lot of noise." Ellis snapped.

"I'm trying my best Mom. I think he may be hungry."

"Well then make him a bottle." Ellis snapped and glared at Meredith. "I knew this would happen."

"You knew what would happen, Mom?"

"I knew that if you didn't abort the pregnancy that boy would leave you. He'd leave you all alone. I knew you couldn't handle motherhood. I knew it. You're only a child yourself Meredith. I told you, you should've had an abortion. Now look what you got yourself into."

Meredith sighed as she placed a bottle into Daniel's mouth. The crying finally stopped and Meredith looked up to see Derek standing in the doorway with the car keys in his hand. She looked at Cristina who looked as shocked if not more shocked than Derek.

"Is that true Meredith?" Derek asked. "Is what she saying true?"

Meredith looked down at her lap and shook her head.

"No. She…she doesn't know what she's talking about. Can we go now, please?"

Derek nodded his head and grabbed the car seat that held Cameron as well as the empty one. Meredith continued to feed Daniel as she walked out of the room.

"I told you, you should have had that abortion." Ellis called from the room. "You should have had the abortion."

Once out in the hallway, Meredith began to walk ahead of Derek. She was trying to fight away the tears that were threatening to fall but she didn't want him to see.

"Meredith, slow down. You shouldn't walk so fast. Your stitches could tear."

Meredith didn't say anything. She didn't even turn to look at Derek. She just continued to walk towards the elevator.

Derek finally caught up with Meredith when they entered the elevator. She was leaning against a corner still holding Daniel in one arm and his bottle in the other. Derek placed the two car seats on the ground and pressed L for lobby.

"Are you okay, Meredith?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded her head and placed Daniel's bottle back in his mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Meredith shook her head this time and kept her eyes focused on the infant in her arms.

At that moment Derek did what he does best. He pressed the emergency stop button, causing the elevator to stop in between floors.

Derek moved closer to Meredith and took Daniel out of her arms. He then placed the baby in his car seat and stuck a pacifier in his mouth when he started to whimper.

Derek walked back over to Meredith and cupped her head in his hands. He gained her eye contact for a second but Meredith quickly looked down at her feet.

"Come on Mere, talk to me."

Meredith shook her head with out looking up. "Can we please just go home?"

"No, no we can't. We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." Meredith lied.

"Yes there is." Derek stated gently. "Is what your mother said in there true?"

Meredith shook her head.

"If its not true than why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. I'm…I'm fine, Derek."

Derek sighed. "You're not fine. This is bothering. I want to help you."

"I am fine and I would like to left alone." Meredith tried again.

Derek wasn't going to give in. He knew that she was upset so he continued to push. "When were you pregnant?"

Meredith looked up for the first time since they got into the elevator. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt.

"I…"

"I just want to know. When were you pregnant?"

Meredith felt the tears leave her eyes and she looked down at the floor again. "I was…19."

Derek wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and held her tight.

Just then the elevator phone began to ring. Meredith and Derek jumped at the sound and the boys started to cry. Derek walked over to the phone as Meredith placed pacifiers in both boys' mouths.

"Hello?" Derek answered causality.

"Derek, is that you?"

Derek sighed as he heard the Chief on the other end of the phone.

"Yes Chief, its me."

"Do we need to get some men in here to work on that elevator or is it just another one of your elevator tricks."

Derek slightly chuckled. "As soon as I hang up with you the elevator will be up and running."

Derek hung up the phone and pressed the emergency stop button to make the elevator go again. In less than a minute the doors were open and Meredith was making her way out of the elevator, leaving Derek behind with the babies.

When Derek got out to the car, Meredith had already started the ignition and was sitting in the passenger seat.

After clicking the car seats into their bases in the backseat, Derek joined Meredith in the front.

"You can't seriously be only upset about what your mother said." Derek smirked.

Meredith gave him an evil glare and started to cry.

"Meredith what did I say?"

"Don't Derek, don't. Just leave me alone, okay?"

Derek turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt.

"We're not leaving here until you tell me what is going on." Derek scolded.

Meredith continued to whimper as she stared out her window.

"I'm serious. We're not leaving here until you tell me why you are so upset."

Meredith took a deep breath and turned to look at Derek.

"I had a miscarriage. The baby died. End of story. Can we go now?"

Derek hadn't expected this. He didn't know what to say. He looked away from Mere and redid his seatbelt and started the car.

When Derek and Meredith got home, Meredith went straight up to her room with the babies while Derek went to make two bottles.

"Knock, knock." Derek said from the doorway.

Meredith looked up and made eye contact with him for the first time since they had gotten in the car.

"Who would you like to feed?" Derek asked.

"I'll take Cameron. He's the faster eater."

"Okay so I'll take Daniel."

After a few minutes of silence Meredith looked over at Derek and began to talk.

"I was 19. I was in college. I got pregnant during the first semester of my sophomore year. I was going to keep the baby. I knew I couldn't have an abortion and adoption was not an option because I knew I'd be too attached. So I decided to have the baby. My mom didn't like the idea and stopped paying my college tuition. The deal was that if I had the abortion she would pay and if not I was on my own. Then one night when I was about two months along I got cramping on my way back from class and I had lost the baby. I didn't tell my mom. I told her that I went through with the abortion and she was happy. She seriously happy. I don't think I ever got over that."

"Meredith, you know that if your mom was lucid now she would love these babies with all her heart and back then…she was just trying to protect you."

"I know. I know that. It just hurt to hear her say those words today. I mean…you don't know what its like losing your child. And to top it off, then pretending that you choose to kill it."

Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith and pulled her close to him.

"I know its hard. I know, but I'm happy you told. I wish you hadn't been afraid to tell me before. I would have been there for you and I would have listened to every word you said."

"I know." Meredith smiled.

Derek kissed the top of Meredith's head.

"What do you say we finish feeding these babies and then I'll make something good for lunch?"

"Sounds good but I think I can finish up here if you want to go start lunch."

"You sure?"

"I got a lot of experience over the past two days when you were spending time with Addison and Lexi." Meredith said, trying not to sound jealous.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while."

Derek kissed Daniel's head and handed him and the bottle over to Meredith. He watched as she rearranged the infants so that it was possible to feed both at the same time, and then walked out of the room to make lunch.

**A/N: So what did you think? I wasn't sure about the whole pregnancy thing but I think it worked. Thanks for reading.**

**Count down to the wedding: 3 days 4 hours and 10 minutes**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know its been forever and I seriously do have excuses. I do. It was my birthday, then it was prom. After prom was college orientation. Right after that was finals, followed by graduation. After graduation was vacation and then my nephews were living with us for a few weeks so…yeah. Those are my excuses. They are pretty good excuses too. LOL. I hope you guys are still into this story after all this time. Let me know what you think.**

"Derek, its time for the boys' bath can you bring Cameron in here for me?" Meredith called from the kitchen.

The boys had been home for five days now and their umbilical cords had finally fallen off. This meant that it was time for their first real bath. Derek walked into the kitchen with his video camera in his hand.

"Mere…is there anyway that we can do this a little later? Addison just called. She's bringing Alexis home from the hospital and she needs a ride, She doesn't feel safe driving her herself."

Meredith frowned and emptied the infant tub into the sink. She placed the baby shampoo back into the container that it was kept in and folded up the bath towels.

"Just go Derek. We'll be fine." Meredith spoke with no emotion,

Derek knew that she was upset, but he also knew that he had to help Addie. Derek picked up his keys and caught up to Mere. He cupped his hands around her face and smiled.

"I'll be back in two hours, no later. We'll bathe them then, okay?"

"Two hours?" Meredith questioned.

Derek nodded his head. "Two hours."

"Okay. Two hours. I'll wait til you get home."

"Thank you." Derek placed a kiss on top of Meredith's head and headed out the door.

When Derek got to the hospital, Addison was waiting outside with Alexis in her arms and a bright pink Chico car seat. Derek walked over to the two and smiled. He gave Addison a friendly hug and then bent down and gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek.

"Are we ready to go?" Derek asked.

"More than ready." Addison smiled.

As Addison got off the bench, she handed Derek the base to Alexis' car seat.

"This came with the seat. You have to put it in the car before we can put Alexis in."

Derek nodded. "I know. I had to do this for the boys."

Derek placed the base in the car and loosened the seatbelt to buckle it, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't get the seatbelt positioned right. After fifth teen minutes of trying to get the base in the car, Derek threw his hands up in defeat.

"I'm a doctor not a car seat installer. I have no idea how to do this. I have one of the boys' seats right there."

Derek pointed to a car seat on the other side.

"Why can't Alexis just use that seat?"

Addison frowned. "I guess she could. But I really wanted to get pictures of her in her pink car seat."

Derek put his hand through his hair.

"Addison, I have to be home in an hour and a half. Our only other option is just to put the damn car seat in the car with out the base. I'm sure there is a way to do that."

Addison shrugged. "I guess that's fine."

Derek gave a smile of relief and grabbed Alexis' car seat and put the seatbelt through the little slots.

"There, all done." Derek said proudly.

He then walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for Addison.

"Thank you." Addison smiled.

Derek smiled back and got into the drivers side.

"Thank you for doing this Derek. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. She's my daughter too, I wouldn't have missed bringing her home."

Just then they heard a coo from the back seat. Both of them chuckled.

"She says thank you too." Addison said.

Derek smiled. "I'm happy she's going home."

"Me too. AND she's coming home early."

"I know. She's very strong. She takes after you."

"No, she takes after her daddy."

Addison placed a hand on Derek's knee. And grabbed his free hand with hers.

Derek pulled his hand away and turned to look at Addie,

"What was that?"

"I…I…I just thought…"

"Addison, I'm with Meredith. We…me and you, we're over."

"I know. I just thought."

"I know."

Derek pulled the car to the side of the road and unbuckled his seat belt. Addison did the same.

"Derek…"

"Addison…this thing we have, its complicated. It's not easy. I chose Meredith but I still have a baby with you. There is nothing simple about this."

Addison nodded and moved closer to Derek. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Addison looked up into Derek's eyes and Derek moved closer to her. Soon her lips reached his and they kissed. Derek didn't pull away, neither did Addison. The two lingered there for some time and soon their lips met again. This time lasting longer than before. When the two broke apart Addison looked over at Derek. She had the biggest smirk on her face and so did he.

Just then Derek's cell phone rang making the two jump apart. He took his phone out and looked down…Meredith. Derek sighed. He had an hour to drop Addison off and get home.

"Who is it?" Addison asked.

"Meredith." Derek answered. He then put the phone to ignore and continued driving.

"What does this mean, Derek?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Are you going to leave her?" Addison asked.

Derek shook his head. "I'm going to be honest with her and see what happens. I don't love you like that Addie, not anymore. I love Meredith,"

Addison nodded her head. "I know. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, I'm glad that you did. It helped me realize that I've moved on."

Addison nodded. "Me too."

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got to Addison's house, Derek took Alexis' car seat out of the back and kissed the little girl.

"I'll see you later Lexi, daddy loves you." Derek then turned to Addison. "Bye Addison.

Call me if you need anything."

Addison nodded. "I will."

When Derek drove away, he rode around for almost an hour. He was late, not very late, just late, He slowly walked into the house and softly closed the door. Meredith was waiting for him on the sofa with the boys in front of her in their bouncy chairs.

"You're late." Meredith stated.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Derek sat down next to Meredith on the sofa and took Daniel out of his bouncy seat.

"Addison kissed me." Derek stated.

Meredith looked over at him. "What did you say?"

"Addison kissed me and I didn't pull away."

Meredith stood up and took Daniel from Derek.

"Get out." Meredith said quietly.

When Derek didn't move, Meredith put Daniel down and slapped Derek across the face.

"Get out of my house. I don't want to see you again for a long time Derek Shepherd."

"Meredith…it wasn't like that. Just hear me out. I didn't like it. It made me realize that I will never love her again."

"Out!"

At this point both babies were crying from the noise so Meredith walked back over to them and picked both of them up into her arms.

"It's okay babies…mommy's here. Shhh."

Derek took one last look at Meredith and walked out.

When Izzie heard the door slam, she came running down the stairs.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are the boys okay?"

"We're fine, Iz. I just should have known better. I should have known not to trust him,

not to let him in. I should have known, but I fell for his crap anyway. Why am I so naïve?" Meredith cried.

"You're not naïve, Mere. You just love him." Izzie hugged her friend and rubbed her back.

"He kissed Addison. He kissed her. How could he kiss her?"

"He kissed her? When?"

"Today. And to make it worse, he told me. Why would he tell that?"

"Maybe he thought that you would be happy that he was honest about it?"

"God. I can't…I can't stand him. He's…" Meredith sighed. "I need to move on. I can't stay hooked on him, I can't." Meredith paused and looked at the two newborns in her arms. "Do you want to help me give them their first bath?"

Izzie smiled. "I would love to." She cooed.

Meredith handed Cameron to Izzie and placed Daniel in his bouncy chair.

"If you can watch them, I'll go fill up the tub."

"Yeah, okay."

Meredith went into the kitchen and filled the baby tub up with warm water. She took the baby shampoo and baby wash out of container that she had put them in earlier and retrieved the two towels from the kitchen table.

"Iz I'm ready. You can bring Cameron in."

Izzie walked in with Cameron and smiled. Meredith had on the video camera. Izzie laid the newborn down on one of the towels and took of his diaper. She then placed him in the tub. At first he was crying put soon he liked it. It seemed to relax him.

"I'm going to go get Daniel. I think we can fit both of them in there." Izzie said.

Meredith nodded and placed the camera down in a position so that it was still focused on them.

She started to wash the newborn and smiled when he yawned at her. Meredith looked over at the window and saw Derek standing there watching her. She looked back at Cameron and continued to soak the baby's body. When Izzie came back and put Daniel in the tub, Meredith walked over to the window and closed the blinds.

"You okay, Mere?" Izzie asked.

"I will be."

Izzie picked up the video camera and told Meredith to get closer to the babies,

"I am Auntie Izzie and this is Cameron and Daniel's first bath." Izzie zoomed into Cameron. "That little chubby thing is Cameron." She then zoomed into Daniel. "And that little guy is Daniel. And over there…that is Mommy."

Meredith waved.

"Do you have anything to say to your boys as they experience their first bath?"

"I hope you enjoy it because there will be many more to follow." Meredith smiled and Izzie put down the camera.

"Okay. Let's get these guys dry." Meredith cooed as she handed Daniel to Izzie and placed him in a towel. She then took Cameron out and placed him in one as well.

Once Daniel was dressed, Izzie went over to the sink to make a bottle and pulled up the shade. Derek was still standing there.

"Mere?" Izzie called.

"Yeah?"

"Derek is still outside. I think you should talk to him."

Meredith shook her head. "No. I'm done getting hurt Iz. All he does is hurt me and now I'm proud to say that I'm done with it. I'm done. End of story. Its over."

"Where is he going to go? This is his home." Izzie commented.

"He can stay at Addison's for all I care. I don't want to see him."

"Okay." Izzie said gently.

She looked out the window again and waved to Derek. He looked cold. She felt bad for him but there was nothing she could do. After he waved back, she let the shade down once more.

"The bottle's are ready. Let's go feed these boys."

**A/N: I know its kind of a weird ending but I'm probably going to write more tonight because now I have a computer in my room (YAY). Let me know what you think. I had to do the Addison stuff to add drama. I don't like having everything all fluff. LOL. Anyway,,, thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate them. I can't believe I got another chapter up this soon. I assume that babies go to the doctor before they are three weeks old but I made it three weeks in the story just so it goes with the time line and everything. So yeah. LOL. Thanks again.**

Today was the babies three week check up and Meredith was running around like a crazy person trying to get them ready. Ever since they had gotten home from the hospital the boys had hated getting in their car seats. This created a problem for Meredith so she always had to start getting ready earlier than normal.

When Meredith finally had the boys buckled and they had stopped crying she heard the back door open. She went into the kitchen to see who it was.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"Today is the boys' first check up, right?"

Meredith nodded her head.

"I'm here to go to the doctor with my sons."

Meredith nodded her head and grabbed a few bottles from the cabinet. She threw them in the diaper bag and went into the living room where the boys were waiting. She slung the diaper bag around her shoulder and picked up both car seats.

"Here, let me take one." Derek offered and Meredith shook her head.

"I've got it."

Meredith then led the way out to the car where she put the seats into the back seat and put the diaper bag on the floor. She got into the front seat and waited for Derek to get in the car before they left.

"So how have you been?" Derek asked.

"Fine." Meredith lied. You could see the bags under her eyes. She was obviously not getting any sleep.

"That's good." Derek said. He could tell that she was lying but didn't want to push her any further.

"How have the boys been?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Before Derek could ask anything else Meredith spoke up. "Can you please cut all the small talk? It's not helping any. This is weird enough as it is. I don't know why you even bothered coming with me."

"Because I love you and those are my children back there. I want to help you. I want to be there for both them and you. Please Meredith." Derek pleaded.

"No. You kissed your ex-wife Derek. You kissed her." Meredith spoke gently.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know. She kissed me and it just felt...right. But then when we pulled apart, all I could think about was you and how I had betrayed you. I couldn't believe that I had done that and I realized that I don't love Addison. I love you."

"I wish I believed that." Meredith scoffed.

Derek sighed. "I wish you did too."

Meredith pulled into the doctor's parking lot and turned off the car. She took the keys and placed them in the diaper bag. She then went to the trunk and took out the double stroller. Derek came around to help her with it but she just pushed him away.

"I can do it. This isn't the first time I've taken the babies out. We go out every day. It's how I stay sane."

Once Meredith had opened the stroller she took the two car seats out of the car and snapped them into stroller. She then locked the car and began to walk ahead of Derek.

"When you take them out, where do you go?" Derek asked.

"We go food shopping or just for a walk. I haven't had time to work out so I can't go buy clothes. As soon as they are a little older I'll take them to the gym with me."

"If you want to work out I can watch them for you. I can watch them today." Derek offered.

Meredith shook her head. "They're a lot of work. They both eat around the same time and they always need to be changed at the same time."

"Are you saying that you don't trust me to watch my own children?" Derek laughed.

"Yeah, I am. They are a lot of work."

"Well I'm sure that if you can do, I can do it too." Derek snapped.

Meredith let out an angry laugh and began to walk ahead of Derek. When they got up to the waiting room, she took a seat close to the wall leaving no room for Derek to sit next to her.

"Cameron and Daniel Shepherd." A nurse called from the doorway.

Meredith stood up and pushed the stroller towards the door.

"I'm sorry Doctor Grey but there isn't going to be enough room for the stroller. Do you mind just carrying the boys?"

Meredith shook her head and unsnapped both car seats. "Where should I leave the stroller?" She asked.

"If you could fold it up and put it in the corner. I'm sorry. It just takes up to much room." The nurse said.

"It's no problem, I understand." Meredith said.

She placed both car seats on the ground and walked back out to the waiting room where she proceeded to fold the stroller. After several attempts, Meredith kicked the stroller in frustration. Derek walked over to her and took her in his arms. For the first time in weeks, she accepted his touch and let she cry on him.

"Shush, it's okay." Derek soothed.

Meredith shook her head. "It's not okay. It's not. I'm tired. I am so so tired. I haven't gotten any sleep in weeks. They wake up every three hours and then I have to feed them and change them and by the time the second one goes to sleep the first one is almost ready to get up. I'm exhausted. Sure Izzie and George help, but not all the time. They don't help in the middle of the night because they have work. And then they're gone during the day so it leaves me with the two babies for hours on end. I can't do this anymore Derek. I just can't. And If I wasn't so fat...I'd still have you. But I lost you. I know that's why you went back to Addison because she's skinny and only had one baby and she gets sleep at night. I had two babies and I'm fat and I don't get any sleep. I'm not stupid Derek; I know that why you left me and I hate myself for that, I just..." At that point Meredith continued to cry and Derek just held her.

"I didn't leave you because you are fat. You are beautiful, and I love you the way you are. I would never ever leave you. Do you understand?" Derek questioned.

Meredith nodded.

"And when we get home today, I'm going to watch the boys and you're going to take a long bath and then take a nap, okay? We're going to make this work."

Meredith nodded her head.

"Now, explain to me how we fold this up." Derek asked.

"You just...you just twist the little thingy on the handle bar."

"Okay."

Derek folded up the stroller and placed it in the corner of the room. He then went over to the boys and picked up their car seats and followed the nurse into the exam room. When Meredith walked in, she went over to Derek and hugged him. She didn't let go until the doctor came in.

After the doctor's office, Meredith and Derek went out for lunch. When they got home Derek made a hot bath for Meredith while she prepared the babies' bottles. When Meredith got out of the tub, she went into her room and fell asleep. She must have been sleeping for awhile because when she woke up she heard Izzie and George fighting down the hall. She rolled over to see what time it was and found Derek lying next to her.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Derek smiled.

"Hey." Meredith scooted closer to Derek and rested her head on his chest. "How long was I sleeping for?" She asked.

"About five hours."

"Oh my God. How are the boys?"

"They are sound asleep in their bassinets."

Meredith smiled and walked over to them bassinets. Cameron had his pacifier in his mouth and Daniel was sucking on his fist. She looked back over at Derek and noticed the big smirk on his face.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are."

Meredith blushed. "Thank you for watching them." She said as she changed the subject.

"Mere...?"

"What?"

"You really are beautiful. You're perfect."

"Don't lie Derek. Look at all this blubber." Meredith showed him her stomach.

"You just gave birth to two babies. You're perfect the way you are."

Meredith gave in and smiled. "Thank you."

"Are we good?" Derek asked.

"We're on our way there." Meredith said as she crawled back into bed.

The two woke a few hours later when Derek's cell phone started to ring. Meredith jumped up and grabbed the phone to answer it. Derek sat up next to her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who is it?" Derek asked.

"Um...it's Addison." Meredith stated.

She handed Derek the phone and got out of the bed.

"I'll be downstairs making bottles for the boys. Don't make too much noise or both of them are going to wake up screaming their heads off."

Derek watched as Meredith left the room. He sighed inwardly. He knew that she was upset, but he still had to talk to Addison.

"Derek. Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry. What's going on?" Derek asked. He could hear Alexis screaming in the background. "Is she alright?"

"She won't stop crying. I don't know what to do. Derek, I'm going crazy."

"Is she wet? Or hungry?"

"Derek, no. She's not wet, and she's not hungry."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thank you Derek."

Derek sighed and walked down the stairs. He found Meredith in the kitchen filling two bottles. She had a frown on her face, and her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Alexis won't stop crying. I have to run over to Addison's."

Meredith placed the bottles on the counter and turned to face Derek.

"Okay." Meredith said. "I'll probably be sleeping when you get in so try not to make a lot of noise."

Derek nodded his head. "Bye Mere."

Meredith didn't say anything. She picked up the bottles and placed them in the bottle warmers.

Derek walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "I won't be out long. I promise."

"Yeah." Meredith mumbled.

With that Meredith walked past Derek and up the stairs with the two baby bottles in her hands. Derek sighed. He knew that he shouldn't be going over there but at the same time he had to. Alexis was his daughter and she needed him. But then again he was leaving Mere once more with two infants.

Derek watched as Meredith walked into their bedroom and closed the door. He picked up his keys and then walked out to his car.

When Derek arrived at Addison's house, she was waiting outside on the steps with Alexis. Alexis wasn't crying but as Derek got closer and closer he could see her tear stained face.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll be fine." Addison answered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good. I just I got a little frustrated and I didn't know what to do for her."

"Hey, it's okay."

Derek sat down on the step next to Addison and put his arm around her.

"Every first time mom makes mistakes sometimes. It's natural."

"Not Meredith. You left her for three weeks and she took care of two babies all by herself. I can't even take care of one. I'm a failure, Derek. And I just want to cry. All I want to do is cry but I keep telling myself that I have to stay strong for the baby. That the baby needs me but I find myself so...so useless. When she cries like that I just want to call you and tell you to take her. But I can't because I have to stay strong for her." Addison handed Alexis over to Derek and walked inside. She came out with a car seat and a bag full of Alexis' things. "Derek, please take her. Just for the night even. I can't do this. I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt her. Please."

"Addie...you won't hurt her."

"Yes I will. Just take her please."

With that Addison closed the door to her house. She walked over to the window and watched as Derek tried to understand what had just happened. She knew that she needed to get help, but she needed Derek to understand why. She slowly closed the shade and walked into her bedroom where she took two Tylenol and laid down.

When Derek got back to Meredith's, the lights upstairs were still on. That meant that she was still awake. On the ride home Alexis had fallen asleep. Derek picked her car seat up and carried it up to their bedroom. Meredith was on the bed staring at the phone and only looked up when she heard the sound of Alexis' rattle.

"I'm home. I told you I wouldn't take long." Derek tried to lighten the mood.

"I see you brought someone with you."

"Yeah." Derek placed the car seat on the ground along with the diaper bag. "Addison needed a break."

"Where were you when I needed a break?" Meredith snapped.

"If I remember correctly you wouldn't let me help you."

Meredith looked down at her lap.

"Plus, I don't think Addison's break is the same as yours. She was near tears when I got there. She's going to see a doctor in the morning. If I were you I'd watch what you said next time."

Derek took Alexis out of her car seat and walked into the twins' nursery. He placed her in one of the cribs that the twins were not yet using and laid down on the day bed that they had put in there for midnight feedings. A few minutes later Meredith walked into the room holding one of the twins. She sat down at the foot of the bed and tickled Derek's foot.

"We'll make this work Der. I promise. We'll find a way to make this work."

Derek looked up at her. "I know." He said and then pulled her down next to him. He kissed the back of her head. "We should probably go back to our room before we fall asleep. We want to be able to hear Cameron if he wakes up."

"But what about Alexis?"

"I think it's best if we leave her in here. I'll hook up the baby monitor but if she comes in our room we'll have three babies waking up all at the same time."

Meredith smiled at him. "I knew that brain of yours was good for something."

"Go put Daniel back in his bassinet and I'll be in in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yup."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek woke up a few hours later to Alexis crying through the baby monitor. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. He switched the monitor off and sat up in bed.

"Derek I can get her if you want." Meredith said from across the room where she sat with Daniel and Cameron sleeping her arms.

"When did you get up?" Derek asked as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"About an hour ago. Cameron leaked through his outfit so I decided to stay up with them after I changed him. I figured it was better than to go back to sleep for a half hour."

Derek nodded. " Did the boys eat yet?"

Meredith nodded her head. "They just finished. I have to put them back in their bassinets so if you want I could really take care of Alexis for you."

"No. You go to sleep. I'll be fine."

Meredith smiled. "Okay."

After putting Alexis back to sleep, Derek crawled in bed next to Mere. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt the warmth of his body next to her. She turned to face him and smiled.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I missed you too."

"I bet you I've missed you more."

"No way." Derek joked and kissed her softly on the lips. "Now get some sleep. In a few hours we'll be up again."

Meredith smiled. "Okay super-daddy."

The next morning the couple woke up to the telephone ringing. Both of them jumped up in bed praying that it hadn't woken the boys. Derek turned it on immediately and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Derek, it's me, Addison."

"Oh. Hi. What's going on?"

"I'm bringing Alexis to New York. We're going to be living with my mother until I have everything together. I'll be by your place in a half hour to get her."

With that Addison hung up, leaving Derek with a very shocked look on the other end of the phone.

**A/N: Wow I got another chapter up. So what did you guys think? Let me know by reviewing lol.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I have very very sad news for you guys. This story is going to end. I wanted to end it before I went off to college and sadly that is in only 33 days (but who's counting?). **** I was going to wait a little while longer to end it but I feel like the end of this chapter is a good ending for the story. I will be updating with a little epilogue and then POSSIBLY a little sequel (maybe two or three chapters. Or maybe more). Who knows? LOL. I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed on this story. And definitely thank you to all the patience that you guys had for me and my updating. I know I was a terrible updater and I apologize. You guys are amazing!! I can't state that enough.**

Addison had been gone for about a month. She hadn't bothered to make any contact with Derek, but Derek made sure to call her every night at six o'clock to say good night. As much as Derek didn't want to admit, he missed his little girl a lot. Sure he had Meredith and the boys but he did not have his daughter. So when the day came when Addison didn't pick up the phone, Derek's face fell. He needed to talk to his daughter before he went to sleep. It was only six o'clock in New York but in Seattle it was nine o'clock, and he and Meredith had made a pact to go to sleep early because of the babies.

Derek gently placed the phone back on the charger and sat down next to Meredith on the bed.

"She didn't answer. That's the second time."

"Derek, I'm sure that they are fine. Maybe they went out eat. Maybe she's at a friend's house. Maybe there is a babysitter there. Call in the morning."

Meredith placed Cameron into his bassinet and kissed him goodnight.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep. I'm going to bring the boys to the hospital tomorrow to see you."

Derek smirked.

"Come on. It will be fun. Go to sleep. You can try again in the morning."

"Okay."

Meredith walked back over to the bed and sat on Derek's lap so she was facing him. She put her two hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed. She then threw herself on top of him and placed kisses all over Derek's chest, working her way up to his neck, eventually finding his lips. Derek pulled away and looked at Meredith.

"Not now, Meredith. My daughter is missing."

Meredith got off of Derek's lap and went to her side of the bed.

"Good night, Derek. I'll see you in the morning."

Meredith woke up the next morning at five when Daniel started to cry. The boys were for the most part sleeping through the night but they always got up extra early. When she sat up in bed she noticed that Derek wasn't next to her any more. She sighed and picked Daniel up before he woke up his brother. She brought him into his bedroom, changed his diaper and went downstairs. Derek was sitting at the kitchen table working on the laptop.

"Morning." Derek said without looking up.

"Yeah. Morning." Meredith mumbled. "Here, hold your son while I make two bottles."

"Meredith..."

"Save it Derek. Save it for someone who cares."

"Meredith come on. My w-Addison and my child were missing."

"Your what?" Meredith snapped.

"Mere..."

"Your what Derek? What is she?"

"She's just Addison."

"It didn't seem like that."

"Well she is."

"Yeah, okay."

Meredith placed the tops on the bottles and shook them up. She placed them in the pocket of her bathrobe and walked over to Derek.

"I'll take my baby back."

"Don't do this Mere."

Meredith didn't say anything; she just took Daniel and walked out. When she was at the bottom of the stairs she yelled back "Don't bother coming up. I'll see you at the hospital."

Later that day Meredith pulled into the hospital parking lot and got the boys out of the car. Once everything was piled into the stroller (including the boys), Meredith made her way into the hospital and towards the cafeteria to meet up with her friends.

"Oh look who it is? The McPuke Twins." Cristina snickered.

"And they love you to Cristina." Meredith joked.

"Oh can I hold one??" Izzie cooed.

"Um...sure but if you wake him up you have to get him to stop crying."

Izzie clapped her hands. "Deal."

Meredith sat down at the table next to her friends. "So have you guys seen Derek today?" She asked.

"Yeah just a little while ago, why?" Izzie answered as she took Cameron out of the stroller.

"Last night he was convinced that Addison and Alexis were missing because they weren't answering the phone at six pm. He was so worried that he wouldn't even kiss me good night."

Cristina snickered. "McWife's not missing. I heard Bailey and Chief talking about her today. Sloan's moving back to New York to be with her and the baby."

"What? Why?"

"Sloan requested a paternity test right after the baby was born. The test results came back a few days ago. McDreamy's not the kid's father, Sloan is."

Meredith's jaw dropped. "Derek isn't Alexis' father? Has anybody told him? He is totally going to freak!"

Meredith jumped out of her seat. "Here hand me Cameron. I have to go find Derek."

Izzie handed the baby over and Meredith placed him in the stroller.

"I'll catch-up with you guys later."

With that Meredith darted through the hospital in search for Derek. When she finally found him, he was in the on call room with his phone in his hand.

"She still won't pick up." Derek said when he noticed Meredith.

"I'm sure she has a reasonable excuse."

Derek shook his head. "I don't get it. I just don't get it. I am Alexis' father! I have a right to talk to her."

"Derek, honey, sweetie...maybe we can take a walk."

Derek nodded his head.

The two walked in silence until they reached outside. They sat down on the bench and Meredith turned to face Derek.

"So...Mark is moving to New York." Meredith stated.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Derek. There's no easy way for me to say this..."

Derek still didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Meredith.

"Addison had a paternity test done on Alexis. Mark's the father, not you."

When Derek didn't respond, Meredith placed her hand on top of his and moved closer to him.

"I know." Derek whispered.

Meredith looked up into Derek's eyes. "You know what?"

"I know. I know that Mark is her father. I've known all along Meredith. She looks _nothing_ like me. She has his nose. She has his eyes. Plus me and Addison, before she got pregnant we hadn't slept together in about two months. You were the only one on my mind. I knew I wasn't the father."

"Then why did you go along with it?" Meredith asked.

"Because deep down she believed that I was her father and I couldn't not be there for her. She was pregnant and alone."

"Are you going to be okay?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah I think I will be."

As much as Meredith wanted to stay mad at Derek for this morning, she couldn't. There was just something about him that made her smile. Meredith lowered her head onto Derek's chest and smiled.

"I have everything I will ever need in this world." Derek said.

"I have two beautiful sons and a very beautiful wife."

Meredith looked up. "Wife?"

"Well only if you want to be."

Meredith smiled. "I would love to."

"Really?"

"Really."

Derek looked down and brought his lips to Meredith's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: So...it was short and it was the end. I think most of you got what you had been hoping for. Let me tell you that was not the plan at all. I never ever thought that I'd make McSteamy Alexis' father. A lot of people had mentioned that ****McSteamy should be the baby's father but I was not going to make him. However, I think it was the right thing to do. Thank you guys again.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay here is the epilogue. I know it took forever. I'm sorry, AGAIN. LOL. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this****. Also I'm thinking about doing a sequel that would take place right before this. It's just an idea. I mean if I do it the updates wouldn't be very frequent, but I will get the chapters up. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks! **

"Daniel! Get your butt out of bed right now!"

Meredith stood at the bottom of the stairs. She held Lizzy in one hand and a cereal box in the other. The infant started to squirm so Meredith tightened her grip.

"Daniel! I really don't think you want to be late for your first day of kindergarten do you?"

Just then Cameron came running down the stairs with his shoes untied and his shirt on backwards. He carried his new Diego book bag on his back and his new matching lunch box was in his hand.

"Mommy I'm ready." Cameron looked up at this mother, his big blue eyes glowing.

"That's great honey. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can I have Trix, Mommy?"

"Sure, but first I need you to run upstairs and wake up your brother."

"Okay."

Cameron smiled at his mom and raced back upstairs.

Meredith shifted the infant in her arms and walked to the kitchen. She placed two pieces of toast in the toaster for Derek and then poured two bowls of cereal for the boys.

Meredith took a deep breath, and let out a huge sigh when Danny didn't come down stairs right away. She walked out of the kitchen and back to the bottom of the stairs.

"Daniel Shepherd you better be dressed and downstairs in five minutes or you WILL be in trouble mister! I'm serious."

Just then Derek walked down the stairs with two ties in his hand.

"Which one?" He asked.

Meredith looked at both ties. "The red one."

Derek smiled. "That's what I thought." He put the tie around his neck and tightened it. "So how are my two favorite girls?"

Derek kissed Meredith and tickled Lizzy's stomach. The baby giggled in response.

"Can you take her for a minute? I have to finish breakfast." Meredith asked rather pathetically.

"I have a meeting in two hours Mere. I can't afford for her to spit up all over my outfit."

"Fine, can you at least go help the boys get ready?"

Derek nodded. "That I can do."

Meredith thanked Derek and walked into the kitchen. She placed Lizzy in her bouncy chair on the table and took Derek's toast out of the toaster. She then buttered Derek's bread and poured his coffee, bringing it over to the table.

Just as Meredith got Lizzy to stop crying, the three boys, Derek included, came running down the stairs.

"Morning Mommy!"

Both boys ran up to Meredith and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Hey boys. Are you excited for your big day?"

The twins nodded their heads and sat down at the table. Meredith went over to the counter and poured milk into their cereal and placed it in front of them.

"Eat up guys. You don't want to be late for you first day."

The boys dug into their cereal while Meredith went and sat down next to Derek.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest. This is what I have to do and Chief has to respect that. I need to be with my family more."

"Need to be?" Meredith questioned.

"No, I want to be."

Meredith smiled. The couple had had a rough patch over the past year or so. Lizzy had come as a surprise, and a few months earlier so had Derek's promotion. A lot had happened in the past year and Meredith and Derek were happy to overcome it.

"Mommy, go get dressed. We have to be to school in a little while." Cameron whined. He was now fully dressed, due to the help of Derek.

"Mommy's going to get dressed." Meredith said. "Derek, can you double check their bags and get Lizzy settled into her car seat? I'll be right down."

Derek nodded.

Meredith came downstairs five minutes later with her hair in a ponytail wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Okay guys, let's get ready to go."

Meredith grabbed her purse, the diaper bag, and Lizzy's car seat and followed the boys to the car. Derek followed with his brief case.

"Sara's in my class!" Cameron smiled once they were in the car.

"No, she's in my class." Danny whined.

"How do you know that you both don't have a Sara in your classes?" Meredith asked.

The boys shrugged.

"Wait, Sara?" Derek asked. "A girl? Girls? They are in kindergarten Mere. They don't need a girlfriend yet."

Meredith and the twins giggled. "Daddy's silly, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Daddy, girls have cooties." Cameron said.

"Does mommy have cooties?" Derek asked.

"No. Mommy's too nice. Mommy doesn't have cooties."

Meredith smiled. "I love my boys."

A few minutes later Meredith pulled up to the school and the family piled out of the car. Derek took the baby while Meredith grabbed her camera and took millions of pictures of the boys. When it was time to say goodbye, Meredith started to tear, and Derek had to pull her back towards the car.

"I can't believe my babies are all grown up."

"No they aren't and you still have Lizzy."

"I know." Meredith said as she got into the car.

Derek clicked Lizzy's car seat into the base and got in as well. "Can you drop me at the hospital?"

Meredith nodded.

"Should I come in with you?" Meredith asked, once they had pulled up to the hospital.

"No, I won't be long. You can just wait here."

"Okay. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Derek grabbed his brief case and walked into the hospital and up to the Chief's door full of confidence. He opened the door and sat down.

"Chief." Derek greeted.

"Hello Derek."

"Listen, I need to reduce my hours. I can't keep going like this. My family needs me. I was hoping that maybe I could work eight hour shifts during the week and on the weekends only work one day. I know it's a lot to ask, but I have to do this."

"Derek..."

"Chief...if you say no, I'm just going to quit."

"I'm not going to say no. I was going to say that you are the best I have and I will take whatever I can get from you."

Derek smiled and shook the Chief's hand before standing up and heading back to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So boys, how was school today?" Derek asked.

Derek and Meredith were walking through the park later that day with the boys. Cameron and Daniel were running ahead of the couple. Meredith had Lizzy in a baby carrier on her body; and she was holding Derek's hand.

"Good Dad. Sara is in my class!" Cameron cheered.

"She's in my class too loser."

"Guys, talk nicely." Meredith scolded.

"That's because you're in my class dodo brain."

"Cameron!" Meredith hollered.

"They're in the same class?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I did that on purpose."

Derek nodded. "The seaweed monster is going to get you." Derek chuckled and began to chase the boys.

"Ahh! Seaweed monster!" Daniel yelled.

Meredith stood back and watched how her husband and sons were interacting, and something about the scene just made her life feel complete.

**A/N: Okay so I know it wasn't the best chapter. But I did my best. Let me know what you think about me making a sequel. Like I said it won't be updated too often probably once every three to four weeks. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
